The Cursed Ones
by ASDFers
Summary: In one way or another, everyone is cursed by something, be it because of someone dear, a painful past, a forced fate, a tragic destiny - and perhaps, a life worse than death itself. Yet, these cursed beings continue to fight, not knowing what the future holds for them, but still wishing, everyday, for a brighter end. /D.Gray-Man x ZONE/ slight-AU
1. Prologue

This story was written by Aleviene of the ASDFers, and betad by Shyion, of the ASDFers. Right now this is just the prologue, and we hope that it's interesting enough for you guys to want to read more! hahahaha

Shyion has never read D-Gray Man before, so do not kill her if the characters are OOC. As for the disclaimer, it will only be said now, and will not be said during the following chapters. The ASDFers do not own D-Gray Man. The lovely Hoshino Katsura - sensei does.

Please enjoy, and review.

* * *

**The Cursed Ones**

**Prologue**

_Written by Aleviene_

_Beta by Shyion_

"Dear child, why do you fear me?"

The room was silent and dark, as if nothing had existed in it. Yet, two beings stirred slowly, as if they were the only ones in the little world.

A candle was lit, its light revealing the contents of the room. Its walls and floor were covered in a black curtain. Even the two figures were hardly visible, blending together with the dark colour. One spot remained white: the heart of a youth, confronted by a menacing figure in front of his eyes.

The figure he faced was a man. He would be normal in many people's eyes, if it wasn't for his large distorted ears and extremely wide grin. That too, could easily be disguised. What truly gave him away were his eyes; they were those of a demon.

"I'm not afraid," the boy spoke calmly. His mind was still clear and calm, unaffected by the man's words.

"Let's see how much time do you have left, shall we?" He took out a large golden object from his pocket and clicked open its clasp. A timepiece slowly ticked inside, the hands travelling counter-clockwise instead of the usual clockwise direction.

"You have about…a year~" he chanted slowly in a sing-song tone. The boy stiffened his body, attempting in vain not to care.

"Or maybe~ less than a year~" He continued his chant, slowly touching the glass covering the ticking contraption. All the while, the boy restraining the urge to grab the man's grin and tear it apart.

"Ah~ or is it tomorrow?" He raised his hand and prepared to smash the glass into bits.

"DON'T!" The boy dashed towards the man in a crazy attempt to grab the watch. The latter dodged swiftly, fading into the darkness.

"Ah, ah, ah, we can't have that kind of behaviour, can we?"

The man touched the boy's shoulder lightly, sending him to a desperate kneel. "Now, child, when will you come back to me?"

"Never."

"But you can't run away forever~"

Words trailed off of the man's mouth as he disappeared out of sight, and soon, silver eyes met emptiness, as the boy looked up to where the watch bearer once stood.

Tears fell onto the cold ground. One drop was all it took to break the silence and the darkness.

White slowly departed within the darkness, consumed by hatred and grief.

_A curse that is forevermore._

_

* * *

_

The silver eyed youth woke up from his nightmare.

"All just a dream…"

"_You can't run away forever…"_

Or was it?

* * *

10/02/09

Hope you guys liked that. There's more to come, somewhat soon. Please read and review especially if you want the next chapter up fast. xD Flames are more than welcome, but constructive criticism please.


	2. Arrival

Thank you Thista, and signrain for your reviews, and thank you to every one who's read the prologue already! It was a great surprise when I woke up this morning and found those in the ASDFers' inbox! Thank you!

In any case, here's the next chapter. Aleviene insisted it was posted today, and since she's the author, her wish is my command. =____=

* * *

**Arrival**

_Written by Aleviene_

_Beta by Shyion_

"What the heck is wrong with this place!?"

_Somewhere in England – 16.00 PM_

A brown-haired boy exclaimed sharply as he got off his small rowboat and started climbing the perilous mountains in front of him.

Beneath his feet were the great waves of the English Channel, ready to swallow anyone so unlucky as to fall into them.

"Why did Master force me to come here? It's not like they're going to accept me or anything…" Saving his breath, he continued climbing the perilous obstacle like a mad man.

After a few tiring hours, the boy collapsed on the rocky mountain top and cried; out of relief, that is.

"At…last…" He urged himself to stand up, and slowly, with the help of pawing at the ground below him, he managed to. Despite the clearness of the blue morning sky, he couldn't even raise up his head to marvel the sight. Instead, he dragged his feet to whatever place lied ahead.

What he didn't know, was that someone (more accurately, something) was watching him…

* * *

"Komui, what's that on the golem screen?"

"Hmm…?"

Sighing, an Australian man wearing a white coat edged near his sleeping comrade and whispered three fatal words.

"Lenalee's getting married."

"WHAT!? I'LL KILL THE GUY WHO DARES TO TAKE MY DARLING LENALEE AWAY FROM ME!"

Yep, it was an average day in the average Black Order HQ. Since the incident with a Level Four at the old HQ, the Black Order moved to a new place, somewhere near London.

"Supervisor…look at the golem screen." Reever Wenham pointed at a clear screen in front of Komui's angered face. "It looks like someone's coming here."

"Hmm? Oh, you're right."

"Do you, by any chance, know this person?"

Komui stared at the screen long and hard before shaking his head and grinning cheekily.

"Nope, never seen him before."

Reever sighed again, this time heavier than before, and reminded Komui of the past events that happened when one of the exorcists was wrongly accused of being an Akuma.

That was a long time ago, when Allen Walker came to the Order with a message from his Master. And Reever was worried that this time, the person coming would have the same predicament as Allen.

"Did you get a message from any of the Generals about the arrival of a new Exorcist?" Reever started.

Komui paused for a moment, and then exclaimed at the nearest scientist he could find. "You! Go and search my desk for any letters from the Generals!"

The poor man looked at Komui's desk and sweated heavily. "Ehh? But it's too messy!"

Komui picked on yet another handful of scientists. "You three! Help him find it!"

And so, the four unlucky men searched frantically for a single piece of evidence. Which unfortunately for them, did not exist.

* * *

Meanwhile, the boy from before stood in front of the large gates of the Order. A face was plastered onto the gate, making it intimidating, and at the same time, weird.

"What do I do now…?" He muttered to himself while toying with a small dagger from inside of his pocket. Suddenly, a small golem fluttered around him, examining him from every point of view.

Mustering all of his strength, he exclaimed towards the flying object in front of him.

"Excuse me…I was for…uh, sent here by General Cross Marian. My name is Robin. I'd like to, uh, train as an Exorcist, please."

* * *

"Robin? Never heard of him."

Subtle knocks on the door could be heard from outside. A white-haired boy stepped in, exhausted and weary.

"Komui, we've secured the Innocence from France." His name is Allen Walker, the youngest General that the Black Order has ever encountered.

"Good work, Allen. Look at this!" The caffeine addict pointed once again at the screen in front of him. "His name is Robin."

"What the hell!?" A voice came from Allen's side. It was Lavi the Bookman's voice: not believing what he was seeing. "That guy looks just like you!"

"Really?" Allen peered closer to the screen until his eyes hurt from the bright light it was emanating. "You're right! He's like my twin!"

"And he says he knows Cross!" Silence loomed within the room.

"A-anyway…" Lavi was the first one to talk. "Shouldn't we test to see if he's an Akuma or not?"

"Right! Gatekeeper! Examine the boy!"

* * *

"X-Ray Examination!"

"Wha!" Robin tensed himself. Two very large eyes were staring at him; worse, they were the eyes of the gate itself.

"Determining whether subject is Akuma or human…AAAAAAHHH!"

What's with the X's on its eyes? Robin thought quickly, stepping back one foot at a time.

"AKUMA! THIS GUY IS A REAL AKUMA! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!"

"W-wait, no! W-what are you saying!?" By now, Robin was ready to run away before anyone killed him on the spot.

* * *

"WHAT!?" Everyone present in front of the screen exclaimed. Komui blurted out his coffee in surprise. "That guy's an…AKUMA!?"

"Damn it! Not another one of those…" Allen and Lavi practically flew out of the room through a nearby window, a worried expression on their face. They were determined not to let another Akuma destroy their head quarters.

* * *

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!"

Kanda Yuu cut his meditation short, opening his eyes quickly. He stood up and unsheathed his most-prized possession: a katana by the name of Mugen. Smirking evilly, he ran past dozens of scientists and Finders towards the entrance of the head quarters.

"No mercy."

* * *

"Please! I know that your, uh, tests say that I'm an Akuma, but-!" Robin was panicking, trying hard to convince the gatekeeper that he was no enemy, however, his efforts were in vain.

"Akuma, prepare to die!" From afar, Allen and Lavi activated their Innocence and attacked the unprepared Robin.

"WAIT! NO!" Robin dodged their attacks and dropped down on the ground, bowing low. "Please don't kill me!"

"Why are you here, Akuma!?" The usually calm Allen shouted from behind a white mask; his Innocence, Crowned Clown was still activated. His left eye was activated, spiraling around wildly like cogs from a watch.

"I was sent here by General Cross!" Robin continued to bow down.

Both Allen and Lavi were silent. Afterwards, they grabbed the small golem spy and shouted inside its receiver.

"KOMUI! We thought he was an Akuma!"

"HE IS AN AKUMA!" the gatekeeper cried out, frightened tears streaming out of his red eyes.

"So, he's not like Allen here?" Lavi pointed towards Allen's cursed eye. The gatekeeper shook his head wildly.

"No! He IS a real-live Akuma!" Allen answered instead.

"WHAT!?" Lavi shouted in unison with the scientists somewhere inside the Order. "Is it a Level Four!?"

And to make matters worse, Kanda Yuu landed perfectly in front of Robin, Mugen activated.

"Prepare to die, Akuma!" He slashed his Mugen, seemingly hundreds of times, almost wounding the poor Robin. Both Allen and Lavi sighed, and then grabbed Kanda's arms, taking care not to let him kill them instead.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" Kanda struggled to gain his freJapanm to no avail. "Why aren't you killing this Akuma!?"

"Kanda, calm down!" Allen was trying his best to hold on to Kanda's left arm. Lavi was enduring the kicks he got while trying to clutch Kanda's right arm tighter. "He's not our enemy! Master…I mean, General Cross sent him here!"

"He's an Akuma, baka* Moyashi!" Kanda kicked Allen and Lavi in their guts, hoping that they'd release him, but they just groaned and knocked him out afterwards with Lavi's hammer.

"Sorry, Kanda," Lavi grinned mischievously and turned his attention back to Robin. "So, you're an Akuma?"

Robin stood up straight and nodded. "Yes, I am."

"How come my eye couldn't sense his presence?" Allen asked.

* * *

"WHAT!?" The scientists who overheard the conversation exclaimed yet again the same word from within their room.

"Are you kidding me!?" Reever shouted out from the golem receiver. "There's never been a case like this!"

"Maybe…this is an exception…NO MATTER!" Komui's glasses shone brightly. "Gatekeeper! Let the boy in!"

* * *

"But, Supervisor! He's an Akuma!"

"Let him in!" Komui stated from the other end of the receiver. The gatekeeper trembled before opening the gates. 'Oh God…an Akuma in the Order!' He thought with a terrified look.

"You may pass, Robin."

Lavi hoisted Kanda's limp body on his shoulders and entered through the gateway. Robin followed nervously, until a hand held his right shoulder tightly. It was Allen's.

"Who are you?"

Robin looked at Allen and gaped. "Why do you look like me!?"

Robin was the exact copy of Allen: the only difference was that he looked more feminine and had long, light brown hair, tied in a low ponytail. His hand bore a different marking than Allen's, and his left eye was fastened to his face with numerous stitches.

"That's why I'm asking yo-"

BONK-

"Ouch! Ah, Lenalee…"

A green-haired girl hit both Allen and Robin's head with her clipboard. She pouted slightly and pointed towards the open gateway. "If you don't come in, I'll close the gate!"

"Lenalee…? But I thought you were in Japan…"

"Eh? Japan?" She looked questioningly at Robin and shook her head. "I've only been to Japan once…"

"Oh…" Robin smiled sadly. "I must be mistaking you with my other friend…her name is also Lenalee…"

"I see…" Lenalee wanted to ask more about the other 'Lenalee'. But she wasn't a pushy person, so she let the subject drop. She went inside and urged the other two to follow her.

The two marched inside, both looking like twins. Lenalee herself had to admit, she almost couldn't tell the difference between the two. But her womanly intuition told her that the new person was something more than he seemed.

* * *

_A few minutes and a coffee break later_

"Ah, so you're the Akuma who Cross sent?" Komui looked up from his cup of coffee. "Are you one of his customized Akuma?"

Robin shook his head. "No, I'm his apprentice."

"WHAT!? That man has another apprentice!?" Somewhere from the left, Allen exclaimed. Everybody stared as he jumped around the room happily, muttering that he had a friend with the same fate as he did. Typical Allen…

* * *

"So you're an Akuma who is also his apprentice?" Lavi was sitting on a couch, playing around with Allen's golem, Timcanpy. "Do you have an Innocence?"

"Yes…my left arm…" Robin activated his Innocence, similar to Allen's old form, only smaller in size and less complicated. It was a bit disheveled, since it was already used for a long time without anyone fixing its condition. Everyone in the room stared at Robin, then at Allen.

"Are you sure you're both not related?" Lenalee started speaking. "You look very similar, just like brothers."

"I have never…"

"Seen this person." Both Allen and Robin pointed at each other with their right hands.

Silence.

"Yeah, both of you have the same attitude as well."

"I told you, I've never seen him before!" Allen and Robin shouted out in unison and stopped abruptly.

"You're like twins! It's so cute!" Lenalee squealed and hugged them both. Komui prepared his weapon and aimed at the two. Luckily, Reever and the other scientists managed to restrain him before he killed anyone.

"You're both dead!" Kanda woke up and started attacking Allen, Lavi, and strangely, Robin. "Why the fuck did you knock me out!?"

"We had to!" Allen shouted in-between one of his daring leaps.

"NOOOOOO!!! MY OFFICE!!!" Komui dropped down, crying bitterly. The battle between the three Exorcists plus one newcomer destroyed almost all of the contents of the room into pieces. Papers and files flew everywhere as Kanda slashed all over the place in a frenzy.

BONK-

Lenalee's clipboard saved the day again. Kanda looked up and saw Lenalee's angry face. "Stop it! You'll ruin the whole place!"

"Tch…" Kanda sheathed his Mugen and stormed out of Komui's office angrily.

"That guy is scary…" Lavi muttered, and everyone agreed.

"Now, explain to us why you're here," Komui spoke, already unrestrained and calm.

Robin explained his story of why he came to the Order in the first place. All the Exorcists and scientists listened intently, curious of the boy. After he finished talking, Allen spoke.

"You're just as unfortunate as I am…" He cried and hugged Robin, who was confused by his actions.

"Allen, we know that you're happy, but don't scare little Robin…" Lavi stated behind his trademark grin.

"Shut up, Lavi!" Allen shouted while crying. "You don't know how evil that Cross is…but now…" he glanced towards Robin with an evil expression. "I don't have to face the burden alone…"

"I know how you feel…" Robin had the same expression on his face as well. Both of them cried and hugged each other happily.

'Stupid non-related twins…'everyone in the room thought instantly.

* * *

11/02/09

That's it for this chapter. I'm assuming it's one to get started, so its rather dull-ish. Anyway, please review, and we hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Next one will be up rather soon I believe.

On a side note:

* Baka = Stupid

One more thing, if you do review, and don't quite understand your reply, please take a look at our profile page, and you should understand that the ASDFers is not one single person making these stories, but three different people.


	3. Welcome

Just so you know, this is Aleviene. So no beta-ing this time. Why, you ask? Because I. Can't. Beta.

Oh, and in this story, the location of the Black Order HQ is at the new place, so don't expect it to be like the first HQ. And Cross is currently missing (but not dead yet). And Allen knows about the 14th.

* * *

**Welcome  
**

_Written by Aleviene_

_Beta by...No one. Sorry, people.  
_

_Halls of the Black Order – 18.32 PM_

"Those damn Moyashis piss me off…" Kanda walked towards the cafeteria, glaring at anyone who dares to look at him. One moyashi was enough torture for him (besides Lavi the Baka Usagi), and now two? Kanda badly wanted to kill them for making his life miserable.

The only thing that can calm him down now is a decent meal starting with the letter S. His favourite soba.

* * *

"So, Robin-chan, where do you want to go first?" Lavi trailed along Allen and Robin, who were getting more and more like real twins.

"Hmm? Oh, right!" Robin pounded his right hand with his left fist. "Does this place have a…cafeteria?"

"Yeah, follow me!"

_Man, if he was a 'she', there might be a chance that I'd check 'her' out…_

Lavi ran ahead first, followed by the two eager 'twins'.

_All that's left is to see if that kid can eat as much as Allen…_Lavi mused, shuddering at the amount of food they'd both eat.

* * *

"Oh, a new boy! And he's SO cute!" A man peered out of the cafeteria order box.

"Hello, Jerry. That's Robin," Allen gestured towards Robin, who was happily looking about at his surroundings.

"This place…is huge…" Robin trailed off excitedly.

"Aww, is he your twin?" Jerry asked while jotting down Allen's orders (it was so long that he couldn't even remember them).

"Uh, no…but he looks like me!" Allen flashed his cutest grin, resulting in Jerry blushing and almost hugging him out of cuteness.

"Allen! What do they serve here?" Robin went back to Allen's side, tired of running around the place.

"Anything for a cutie like you!" Jerry smiled and patted Robin's head lightly.

"Really!?" Robin flashed the same cute grin as Allen. This time, Jerry couldn't hold back. He jumped out of the ordering box and hugged Allen and Robin.

"You two are TOO CUTE!" Everyone in the cafeteria stopped eating and stared at the three idiots.

"S-stop it, Jerry…can't…breathe…" Allen was trying to squirm out of Jerry's clasp, while Robin just marvelled at the cook's strange behaviour.

"Oh! So sorry!" Jerry jumped back into his post. "So, what do you want to eat? We can cook anything!"

"Hmm…I'll have…" Robin hesitated for awhile, but he continued. "Spaghetti bolognaise…"

"Okay, your order's coming right up!"

At one of the parts of the cafeteria, near the order box, Lavi sighed, both with relief and with disappointment.

"And I thought he'd be like Allen…"

"…and some roast beef, and fried chicken, fish and chips, salami, and fried rice, and ramen, and…" The list went on and on, until at last Robin said "And 20 mitarashi dangos for dessert!"

"On second thought, he is like Allen." Lavi smiled from afar and continued eating his beef lasagne.

"Oh my, another Allen…" Jerry shook his head and sighed. 'Oh well, both of your food's coming! Wait for it, okay?"

Allen and Robin nodded, and then waited at the food receiver box.

"You eat as much as me!" Allen exclaimed, a bit sad that his appetite could be rivalled by someone with the same face as him.

"That's because I have the Parasite-Type Innocence AND the Equipment-Type as well."

Allen stared in disbelief. "H-how!? I thought you could only have one!"

Robin shook his head lightly and grabbed his enormous stack of food. Allen too, followed suit and walked towards the nearest table. After seating themselves and placing their food on the table, Robin resumed their conversation.

"Our Master transplanted his left arm and eye to me. I told you that, right?"

Allen nodded vigorously, eager to learn anything about his newfound friend.

"Well, he left me a small dagger by the name of Abaddon. It's some sort of Innocence, I think. He says he's going to keep it, but…" Robin shuddered at the thought of Cross.

"Bad experience of travelling around, huh?" Gently, Allen patted Robin's back. "Happens to me all the time…"

"Cross is annoying…" Robin muttered, and Allen nodded in agreement.

"Oh, right! Let's eat before the food gets cold!"

And they both ate in an alarmingly fast speed; so fast, that everyone stared and gaped at them.

_Another Allen…_was all that they thought while halting their meals.

_Ten minutes later_

"Ahh, that was great!" Robin rubbed his slightly bulging stomach.

"See? This place is wonderful!" Allen wiped some tomato sauce from his mouth and sighed in content.

Lavi was secretly complimenting the amount of food they can scarf down in a few minutes.

"Together, they make an unlimited black hole…"

* * *

"I've never seen anyone eat as much as me!"

Kanda paused as he reached for the cafeteria door's handle. He cursed silently; of all the days to eat there, that stupid Moyashi – correction, THOSE stupid Moyashis, had to be there, he thought.

Ignoring the fact, he strolled in casually, avoiding Allen and Robin. Kanda headed towards the order box and ordered some soba. He took his food and ate at the farthest corner he could find.

_The farther away from those Moyashis, the better_, he thought quickly.

"Ah! Kanda! There you are!"

_Shit…that Baka Usagi had to ruin everything…_

"Come eat with us!" Robin smiled and made way for an empty spot.

"Uh, Robin…I don't think he'd want to…" Allen was fidgeting in his seat. Eating with his sworn enemy was definitely not a good idea.

"Damn Moyashi…why the hell should I eat with you?" Kanda inclined his head, feeling superior to the flabbergasted Robin.

"Moyashi? What's that?" Robin asked out loud to Kanda. He swore he'd heard that word before somewhere, but he couldn't figure it out.

"Baka Moyashi…"

"It means bean sprout, Robin…" Allen clutched his fists tightly, restraining his urge to punch his enemy's smug face.

"…What!? So what he meant to say was…"

"You're short." Lavi sniggered and ate his chocolate parfait.

"…Take that back."

Kanda held an expressionless face and glared at Robin. "Why the hell should I?"

"Because…" To everyone's surprise, Robin activated his Innocence. But it wasn't his left hand that was activated…

"I'll seriously kill you if you don't." Robin smirked evilly and dashed towards the frozen Kanda.

"What the fuck!? I thought you only had your stupid arm!"

"Take it back, girly guy!" Robin attacked Mugen wildly, his Abaddon glowing green from activation.

"WHAT!? NOW YOU'LL REALLY DIE! Kaichuu: Ichigen!" Kanda released a swarm of deformed insects towards Robin, who did a perfect backwards flip.

Robin slashed the insects and destroyed them completely; every single one of them was burnt to ashes.

"What!?" Allen and Lavi, who were the only ones left in the cafeteria observing the battle (everyone else ran away) exclaimed sharply. Even Kanda himself had a surprised look before resuming his attacks.

"Too bad, huh?" Robin said mockingly while avoiding Kanda's attacks.

BAM-

"OUCH!" Both Robin and Kanda flew across the room, clutching their stomachs.

"Stop it, you two!" Lenalee was standing between both fighters. Her Innocence, the Dark Boots, was activated. "Do you want me to kick you again!?"

"We'll be good!" Robin stood up and winced from the pain. He walked slowly towards Lenalee while deactivating Abaddon and bowed his head. "I'm sorry…"

Lenalee sighed and patted Robin's head. "As long as you're both okay." Robin blushed a bit and smiled back at her.

"Damn Moyashi…" Kanda was already exiting the cafeteria, when suddenly Robin ran towards him and grabbed his shoulder roughly.

"What the-"

"Apologize."

"Tch, for what?"

Robin kept his grasp firm and made Kanda look at him.

"For calling me Moyashi."

"And if I don't?"

Robin activated his Innocence again and pointed its edge at Kanda's neck. "Abaddon will do the talking."

"Kanda, just do as he says!" Lenalee yelled worriedly.

"…Not a chance." He threw Robin away literally and walked out silently.

"Damn…that annoying girly guy…"

"Robin! Are you okay?" Allen ran towards Robin.

"Man, you're really brave to have called Kanda a girly guy…" Lavi commented solemnly, a surprised look on his face.

"Yeah, I'm okay…" Robin shook his head and grabbed Allen's hand. "C'mon, let's go somewhere! I'm bored!"

"Okay!" And they both trailed off somewhere else without knowing where they were going.

"If Robin is like Allen, then they're never going to find their way around…" Lavi muttered.

* * *

"Where are we, Allen?"

"Umm…let me think…"

_A place in the Black Order HQ – around 22.00 PM_

A pair of twins walked around the large gothic building aimlessly, trying hard to figure out exactly where they were. The similarities of them both were so alarming, that everyone who passed them stopped in their tracks and stared.

"Have we passed this hallway before?" Robin inquired, glancing at every possible direction around him.

Allen shook his head lightly and pointed towards a large wooden door. "That's Komui's office…I think."

"What do you mean, 'I think'? I thought you knew this place inside out!"

"How about you!? I don't see you helping here…"

"Uh, my sense of directions is very bad…"

Allen gasped and whispered loudly, "Mine too."

They looked at each other and laughed in unison. "A strange coincidence, huh?"

"Yes!"

"Anyway…" Allen clutched his stomach and restrained his laughter. "Where were we going, anyway?"

"Uh, somewhere fun, I guess…" Robin scratched his head and sighed. "I don't know where I'll sleep tonight…"

"You can ask Komui about that!"

"Oh, then should we go to his office?"

Allen nodded and pulled Robin towards the wooden door he pointed at before. "Sure!"

* * *

Komui's office was as hectic as usual, what with all the reports and pieces of paper scattered everywhere. He was sleeping soundly with his coffee mug clutched in his left hand.

"Supervisor…Allen and Robin would like to speak to you…" No response. Drowsily, Reever cupped his hands around Komui's ear and whispered, "Lenalee has a boyfriend."

"WHAT!? WHERE IS HE!?" Komui jumped up instantly and grabbed his, uh, drill. "IS IT YOU, ALLEN?" He laughed menacingly and jumped towards the unsuspecting Allen before he was restrained yet again by the other staff members.

"Brother, I don't have a boyfriend!" Lenalee stepped into the room and shook her head.

"Thank goodness…" Komui regained his composure and confronted the twins. "So, what do you need, Allen?"

"It's not me that needs anything, but Robin." Allen urged Robin to speak.

"Well…am I really welcome in here? I mean, I'm a real Akuma…"

Lenalee and Komui smiled together. "Any Exorcist is welcome in our Order. Even the stray Akumas."

"Really?" Robin smiled back and nodded. "So, does this mean that I can…live here?"

"Sure! I'll prepare a room for you!" Lenalee said. "Come with me and I'll show you around!"

"I'll come with you too!" Allen held Robin's hand and followed Lenalee. As they exited the room, Komui sighed.

"Another Allen, huh…"

…

"AAH! MY DARLING LENALEE IS ACCOMPANIED BY _TWO BOYS_!"

* * *

"There you have it!"

"The Black Order is a huge place…"

_23.50 PM_

"Thank you for showing me around, Lenalee," Robin said ingratiatingly. "Oh, and thank you for accompanying me, Allen."

"No problem! We'd be happy to help!" Lenalee said happily. "If you need anything, let me know, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you very much."

After Lenalee left, Robin opened the door to his new room and gaped widely. "This is even bigger than the room I used to stay in…"

"I had the same thought when I first came here," Allen spoke. "Oh, and my room's the one next to yours. If you need anything, just say it."

"Will do." Yawning, Robin shook Allen's deformed left hand with his left hand as well. "Good night…brother."

For an instant, Allen was silent. He never had anyone that was family to him; well, except for his deceased foster father, Mana. But that was a long time ago. Allen felt tears forming in his eyes. Robin released his handshake and bowed down to Allen.

"Good night." Allen walked away silently towards his room. Tears fell from his eyes: tears of happiness and joy.

Robin went into his room and placed Abaddon on a small coffee table. He threw himself on his new bed. "A family…"

Ding-dong-

Somewhere outside, the sound of a large clock chimed throughout the night and entered Robin's window. Twelve solid strikes could be heard from afar, the sign that midnight has approached.

He clutched a music box, letting it fall onto the warm bed.

_  
"A lullaby for you…"_

_  
And then the boy drifted off to sleep_

_Breathing heavily, the flames within the ashes_

_One, and then two_

_Welling up that beloved face_

_  
"They're telling me, 'please live on' …"_

_  
Thousands of dreams fall upon this earth_

_On that night when your silver eyes tremble_

_A shining 'you' was born_

_  
"I will pray…"_

_  
Hundreds and millions of years_

_No matter how many prayers are returned to the Earth_

_By the millions of passing months and years_

_  
"Have a good sleep tonight…"_

_  
I shall continue to pray_

_Please, give this child love_

_And a kiss on the connected hands_

"Good night, Robin."

* * *

Hey, that wasn't so bad, right? At least it's all (sort of) grammatically correct.

A large smudge of notes.

Kaichuu: Ichigen: Translates as First Illusion: Hell's Insects. This is Kanda's first form of skill. Mugen releases a small swarm of supernatural creatures to devour his opponents.

Moyashi: Bean Sprout. Allen's nickname from Kanda (and sometimes, Lavi). Robin also gets this nickname, seeing that he is about as short as Allen.

Baka Usagi: Stupid Rabbit. Lavi's nickname from Kanda.

-chan: A Japanese honorific, used mainly towards females. Often used as pet names as well.

Ramen: A simple Japanese noodle dish.

Mitarashi dango: Japanese dumplings made from mochiko (rice flour). Usually, three to four of these are served on a skewer. Mitarashi ones are covered with a syrup made from shouyu (soy sauce), sugar, and starch.

Soba: A type of thin Japanese noodle made from buckwheat flour.

Abaddon: A long dagger belonging to General Cross. He left it behind when he left France without Robin. The current holder of Abaddon is Robin. The name means "The Destroyer".

---

Extra Take

Note: Very messy. Please don't kill me...

---

Lavi always wondered what it felt like to fly. Mostly out of fear from a certain samurai's threats and attack. Kanda, on the other hand, wished that he COULD fly so that he could kill all the annoying people in his life with ease.

And on one particular day, Komui concocted a special potion just for his darling Lenalee's birthday.

"At last...I have perfected IT!"

Reever glanced up from his stack of paperwork and sighed heavily.

"What are you doing, Supervisor..."

"BEHOLD! The Levitation Potion!"

Reever looked at the phial's cover and shook his head.

_Experiment # 203..._

"Are you sure it's going to work?" _What will happen to Lenalee when it fails..._

"100%! I tried it out a few times!"

"And to who...?"

Komui grinned from his position behind his desk. "Oh, some un-I mean, WILLING, volunteers..."

_As expected..._

-----

Somewhere in the Science Department, hundreds of scientists were either unconscious, half-dead, or behaving strangely. One thing they had in common: every one of them were forced by Komui and his robots to drink his potions.

"Help...us..."

SCIENCE DEPARTMENT - CLOSED DUE TO SHORTAGE OF STAFF MEMBERS

------

_BLAM-_

"Damn Baka Usagi! What did you do to me!?"

Lavi burst in with a terrified expression. Kanda followed him as well, with Mugen in his right hand.

"B-but...you l-look cute...with a-"

"Say it-" Kanda slashed Lavi's shoulder lightly, making him yelp and fall with his back on the wall. "-And I swear, you'll be dead within a second."

"Brother, what's with all the commotion-oh!" Lenalee entered the room and dropped her tray of coffee. "Kanda, why are you..."

"Don't. Say. It."

Lavi had to go and blurt everything out in one go...

"Meet Fairy Princess Kanda!"

Kanda's kindness (if he had any in the first place) snapped.

"Kaichuu: Ichigen!" Kanda shouted angrily, repeating his skill hundreds of times. Lavi activated his Innocence and stormed out of the room through a large hole that he created.

"NOOOOO!!! MY ROOOOMMMMM!!!" Komui cried and sent his Komurins after the two fighters. "KOMURINS, ATTACK!!!"

And to think that Lenalee was standing there all the time, with a large sweat drop on the back of her head.

------

I'm guessing you're all wondering about the potion. Well, here's what happened after Kanda managed to send Lavi to his oblivion...almost.

------

Allen and Robin were hopelessly lost. Face it, Robin was a new member, and Allen...well, he just got to the new place.

The two Exorcists marched together with no sense of direction whatsoever, until they encountered Komui's office. Which is, by the way, completely deserted.

"Hey, what's that on the table?"

Robin walked forward and grabbed the phial on Komui's desk. _# 203? _Being the curious person he is, Robin opened up the cap and drank its contents, God knows why.

"ROBIN! DON'T!" Allen ran forward and grabbed the potion from Robin's hands, but it was all too late.

"Why do I have the feeling that I'm going to...die?"

_Oh, no..._

_------_

"AH! I just remembered!" Komui halted half of his Komurin's attacks (the other half are busy defending themselves from Kanda's stray Mugen skills and Lenalee's kicks). "It was the wrong potion!"

_I knew it..._Reever thought from afar while calmly assessing the battle in front of his eyes.

------

Robin has officially became an emotionally-challenged Exorcist. Even one that's worse than Miranda.

"Robin! Don't kill yourself!"

"Don't stop me, you...you...happy person!"

With his Abaddon activated, Robin made several attempts to slit his own wrists (and neck, and pierce his heart, and liver, and lungs...). Allen was trying his best not to let his new comrade die. After all, who'd want to die in their own hands?

Good thing that Kanda the Fairy Princess saved the day.

He came in, not dancing, but flying (literally), after the appearance of a red-haired half-dead boy. He had a pink-ribboned sword in his hands, and his face was that of a determined killer.

"AAAHH!!! KANDA!?" Allen paused his attempts to cease Robin's suicidal tries and gaped widely.

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!

His laughter brought Robin back from the depths of emotional sadness. With a finger pointed at the pink wo-I mean, _man_, he joined in with the loud laughter, tears in his eyes.

"SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU!!!" Kanda activated his Second Illusion in anger and destroyed, literally, everything in his way.

The twins and the red-head died an unpleasant death.

That would've happened, if Lenalee didn't come in and save their pathetic lives in time.

BONK-

------

Told you it was messy.

------

Kanda locked himself in his room, trying to wash that pink dye away and tearing the Fairy Princess costume to shreds.

_Mental note: Make Lavi suffer later._


	4. Research

Yeah.. Shyion here.

Didn't beta the last chapter, but instead, here's the next. Don't really have much to say, except thank you for all the reviews, and all the hits!

Please R&R~

**

* * *

Research**

_Written by Aleviene_

_Beta by Shyion_

"_Tell me, do you want your sister back?" A grin materialized from nowhere with the addition of a large top hat._

"_Y-yes! Can you…bring her back from the dead?" Leaning towards the grin, a ten-year old boy wiped his tears and smiled back at the shadowed face._

"_Of course I can!" The grin spun around madly and stopped, revealing the figure of a formally-dressed stout man. "All you have to do…" From his coat pocket, he took out a white sheet of paper, filled with unreadable scribbles, and using a pen that materialized in his hands, he pointed towards the corner of the paper. "Sign this contract."_

_The boy, blinded by his love towards his sister, grabbed the pen and signed the paper without hesitation._

_In front of the boy, a chair appeared. On it, sat a doll, dead and motionless._

"_There's your sister!" Clutching the boy's shoulders gently, the man urged him forward to welcome his sister back to the world._

"_I-is it true…? Is she back from the dead?"_

_The man's grin widened and he nodded. "Yes, dear Robin! All because you've signed the contract!"_

"_Julia!" The boy ran forward and opened his arms to embrace his sister._

_Stab-_

"_AHAHAHA!" The man pierced him with a large sword and ripped his soul apart._

_The contract has been sealed…_

"_Robin…what have you done…?"_

_

* * *

8.05 AM_

Robin woke up with the bustling voices of the Black Order. He rubbed his eyes groggily, sitting up from his bed. The music box that he held dearly had stopped playing its song; now it was only a simple wooden box.

"Robin…are you awake?"

Knock-knock-

Robin walked towards his door and opened it. Standing in front of him was Allen, fully dressed in his everyday clothes.

"So, how was your first night?"

Robin shrugged and stepped out of his room. "It was fine, thank you for asking."

"No problem. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did."

Allen nodded and flashed his usual friendly smile. "Do you want to get something to eat?"

Without hesitating, Robin nodded vigorously.

"Let's go, then!"

* * *

_Komui's Office – 9.00 AM_

"No…that's not it…" Komui was searching for an important file, with the help of Reever and another scientist by the name of Johnny.

"What exactly are we looking for, Supervisor?" Johnny asked behind a large stack of reports and files.

"Anything that can tell us about Cross' other apprentice…"

Reever and Johnny shrugged the matter off and continued searching for the file that Komui needed. They soon requested for the help of Bookman and his apprentice to search for any relevant information about Cross and Akumas in the Order's archives to assist them in their research.

"But it's very strange…could it be that Robin is one of those modified Akumas?"

Dust flew everywhere in the form of a thick cloud, hanging in the air. Komui coughed a few times before speaking. "That may be possible, but that doesn't answer the question as to why Robin would be compatible with an Innocence."

"That is true," Reever stated shortly. Neither said anything else; they were determined to find anything about Robin that they could use for the benefit of the Order.

_

* * *

Black Order Cafeteria – 9.30 AM_

"Mitarashi dango…is that all you both eat?"

Allen and Robin stuffed another one of the delicacies that Lenalee stated into their already bursting mouth before gulping them down and pulling out the stick holding them together. Both of them shook their heads happily.

"Of course not! But it's our favourite!"

"Oh well, as long as you like them, it's fine," Lenalee said. "Well, I've got to go and help my Brother out; he asked me to do something a few hours ago…"

"Okay then. Good luck!" Allen waved to Lenalee, who headed towards Komui's office.

Robin tapped Allen's shoulder lightly and asked, "Shall we continue eating?"

Allen replied with a grin. "Yes!"

They munched away, leaving none on their plates at all. Everyone in the cafeteria sighed and shook their heads: some even lost their appetite because of the sheer impossibility of the event.

_

* * *

Black Order Library – 11.23 AM_

"Man…this is too hard…" Lavi muttered while flipping the pages of a few books quickly. Several tedious hours had passed since Bookman half-ordered, half-forced him to search for information about Cross Marian and Akumas. So far, he had found some things about the origins of Akumas, their traits, and also some about Cross' powers and abilities. These were, in fact, information that they already knew.

Bookman was at another part of the library, searching for the oldest and rarest articles that the Order had ever kept. He dusted and read the books and archives quickly, taking care not to rip the old pages apart. Lavi sighed and wondered if he'd become like him someday.

He increased his scanning speed, when suddenly an article fell out of one of the books he was opening. Lavi noticed it fall out and took it carefully. It was an article about an incident that happened in Japan a few years ago.

"Hey! Panda-gramps!" Look at this!"

BAM-

"What did I tell you about calling me Panda!?"

"Oww…"

"Anyway…what is it?"

Lavi scanned the article one more time before giving it to his master. "It's something about Akuma destroying a chapel in Osaka."

"What does it have to do with our research?"

"It says here: 'A witness of the destruction was interrogated, in which she answered that the culprit is a man by the name of the Earl of Millennium'…"

"That means…!"

Lavi nodded, an excited gleam portrayed in his eyes. "If we ask the witness about the event, we'd be able to obtain information about the Akuma!"

At his apprentice's words, Bookman shook his head and said, "It's highly unlikely that it has any relevance to Cross or the new Akuma from yesterday."

"But!" A hand was raised in front of Bookman's face. "She's a 'witness', meaning that she must've survived the Akuma attack…or whatever thing that blew up the chapel!"

Bookman was both amused and appalled at Lavi's ability of deduction. It was actually quite accurate, looking at how desperate they were. "You sometimes impress me, Lavi."

"Well, I'm your successor; I'm supposed to be the best!"

Irritation sent Bookman hitting Lavi on his head. "Don't get overconfident; you still have a long way to go."

"Ouch-ouch-ouch…"

"We have to pass this information to Komui. Can you run to his office and bring him the article?"

Lavi made a mock salute towards his master and dashed off, tucking the piece of paper inside his pocket.

"Idiot Apprentice…"

* * *

"Brother… you asked for my help?"

On the desk in front of Lenalee, Komui was fast asleep, holding a thick folder in his hands. Reever fell from his uncomfortable chair, sending Johnny flying across stacks of paper (imagine that yourself). Whatever things that those two did, the Supervisor stayed rooted in his limp position.

Well, that is, before Reever once again whispered in his ears, "Lenalee kissed someone."

"LENALEE!!! HOW COULD YOU!?"

"Brother, I didn't kiss anyone!" Lenalee said, blushing a bit and glaring at Reever at the same time.

"Sorry Lenalee, I had to wake him up…"

"It's fine. Brother, do you need any of my help?"

Komui hugged his darling little sister and nodded while, uh, crying. Lenalee was already used to this, so she just smiled and let her brother do all the hugging. His hugs were enough for the both of them.

"Help me find Lavi, please…he's supposed to be here this morning…"

Just as he said those words, Lavi burst in, panting heavily.

"Komui! I've got some great info!"

"Perfect timing!" Komui released his tight hug and stood up formally. "Let me see what you have!"

"What's all this, Lavi?" Lenalee peered at the piece of paper that Lavi gave to him and gasped.

"Is that…me?" She pointed at a young girl in the sepia picture (photography had just been created, remember?). Her name wasn't shown, but her features were strikingly similar to Lenalee's. The only difference was that the girl had longer hair.

"Wait…it is! How could I have missed that?" Lavi laughed and rubbed the back of his head spontaneously.

"Lenalee, since when did you go to Japan?"

"Only once, remember?" She touched the strands of her hair which fell to the sides of her face. A few months ago, she had fought a Level Three and almost died. As a result, her long hair was burnt to ashes. She had cried, remembering the fearful incident, but that was long ago. Now her hair had grown longer, long enough for her to tie them up again in ponytails.

"Yeah," Lavi muttered.

"Hmm…the only witness of a real Akuma attack…but it says here that the remnants of the Akuma were present." Komui thought silently for awhile before continuing. "It must mean that someone must've destroyed the Akuma…"

"Could it be Robin?" Reever suggested from his very awkward position underneath a pile of crumpled papers: head underneath, feet sticking upwards like an upside-down ballerina. "We don't know where he came from, or what he is capable of."

"You mean about the fact that he is an Akuma?" Komui interrupted, a bit annoyed about how Reever talked about Robin as though he was only a monster. "It doesn't matter if he is one: he's still our friend."

"How can you accept someone so easily?" A voice came from behind Lavi. Everyone turned and saw Kanda with his exorcist jacket, scowling as he usually did. "That other Moyashi is an Akuma: our enemy. It's that simple."

"Yuu-chan, I didn't see you there!"

Lavi got a severe beating afterwards ("don't call me that, Baka Usagi!") with Kanda's Mugen. If Lenalee hadn't stopped him, he'd have killed him thoroughly.

"Not all Akumas are bad, Kanda," Komui said with a small grimace. "Maybe Robin is an exception."

"All Akumas are evil to me," was all that Kanda said before grabbing a nearby mission file and leaving the room.

_Kanda…why do you always think like that?_ Lenalee thought to herself before her brother squeezed her tightly again. In one corner, Lavi was still out cold with bruises and sword cuts covering his whole body. That's what anyone would get for calling Kanda by his first name…

"Um…Robin!" Hearing his name being called, Robin turned his head to the opposite direction. He saw Miranda running towards him, slowly but surely. "Wait for me!"

Robin found the woman as enjoyable company; she was heart-warming and amusing at the same time. She was one of the people who didn't care if he was an Akuma or not. What mattered to her is that he was one of her friends.

"What is it, Ms. Miranda?"

"Komui asked me to tell you…to come to the Science Department," she answered slowly.

"Why is that?" Robin asked again, raising his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry…I don't know…" And for some strange reason, she cried.

"Ms. Miranda!? Why are you crying!?"

"I'm sorry…I don't know why he called you…"

It wasn't strange that Miranda would cry when she did something wrong. Or at least, she _thought_ she did something wrong. Unfortunately for Robin, he didn't know a thing about her.

And she didn't stop crying until one of the Finders came up and calmed her down. Robin stared as the kind man brought Miranda to her room.

"That was strange."

"Now, where is that boy…" Komui paced back and forth in front of a large operation table.

Knock-

"Excuse me, may I come in?"

Lavi was the one who opened the door and peered out. "Hey, Komui, Robin's here!"

"Great! Send him in!"

With a pull from Lavi, Robin was sent inside.

Slam-

The door closed instantly afterwards. Komui crept closer to Robin and laughed menacingly.

"Uhh…may I ask, why did you ask for me?"

"May I see your Innocence?" Komui asked with a wide grin on his face. Robin nodded and activated his left arm.

_I have the feeling that something bad is about to happen…_he thought worryingly.

"Reever! Block the door!"

"Right away!"

"Eh? What…?"

Komui took out his trustworthy drill and cackled even louder. "You've used your arm several times, right?" Robin nodded, all too uncomfortably. A zooming sound could be heard throughout the room as Komui turned on his tool. "Let me fix it, then!"

_Poor Robin… _was all that the others could think of, as a large robot, namely Komurin XI, restrained Robin on a large operating table.

It's said that Robin's shouts of pain and terror rang sharply, reaching even the most secluded corners of the Order's territory…

**

* * *

**

15/02/09

The Earl of Millennium's method of creating Akuma were different before the original story. He'd make the victim sign a contract to raise their dead loved one, and then stab them with his sword (the one that's opposite of Allen's Sword of Exorcism) when they got close to the corpse. Then, the process proceeds as usual (the dead's spirit enters the victim's body, becoming an Akuma).

Panda-gramps: Bookman's nickname from Lavi. Sometimes shortened as Panda. Bookman would always kick Lavi's butt when he calls him that...


	5. Examination

A chapter forgotten.

Forgiveness, please?

Thank you for the reviews/faves/alerts. Again, enjoy the (lost) chapter and fit it into the story scheme.

**

* * *

Examination**

_Black Order Cafeteria –__ 16.45 PM_

In front of a large table fit for a king's feast, sat two ravenous teenage boys, eating their share of food…although their so-called share is much more than the others'.

"I will never damage my Innocence again…"

Allen was patting Robin on his back. Since his meeting with Komui, all he did was eat, sleep, briefly converse, and…well, eat.

"He did that to my Innocence when Kanda slashed it with his Mugen once," Allen said with pity in his voice. _That was long ago, though…_he added to himself.

"I'm sorry, Robin!" Lenalee suddenly showed up in front of Allen and Robin's stack of leftovers. "I should've told you beforehand!"

…

"Lenalee, I think he's in shock."

"Oh…I see…well, I have to go. I hope he gets better," Lenalee glanced once more at the silent, mechanical eating machine, also known as Robin, and left the cafeteria.

"When will he snap out of it, I wonder…?"

_A mountain of leftovers later_

Lavi rushed into the nearly deserted cafeteria and approached Robin.

"Hey, Komui wants to see you again!"

For an instance, Robin's eyes grew dark and empty. His body trembled; his mind remembered every single feeling of pain that Komui's drill gave him. He shook his head quickly and started eating a large slab of medium-rare meat.

"I knew you'd say that…"

BAM-

"Lavi, why did you do that!?"

He held a small hammer above Robin's unconscious body, proof that he had knocked him out in one strike.

"Oh, Komui told me to do anything as long as he comes."

Allen shook his head and moaned. "Robin's never going to have peace in this place…"

"That's what you thought when you first came here." Lavi pocketed his Innocence and hoisted Robin's limp form on his shoulders.

"Gotta go before Komui complains!" Lavi rushed out quickly, heading towards the Science Department.

"Wait for me, Lavi!" Allen trailed behind, running as fast as he can to catch up with the ecstatic bunny in front of him.

_

* * *

Outskirts of __Paris, France – 17.45 PM_

"Shit! A Level Four!"

"You are going to die, Exorcist!" A doll-face Akuma aimed its gun-shaped weapon at a red-haired man. It dashed in a zigzag pattern, hoping to confuse the unprepared Exorcist.

Scattered on the ground were bodies of dead Exorcists and Finders. The Exorcist General had come a bit too late to save them.

"Damn it! Judgement!" From a revolver came multiple shots, all directed at the Akuma.

BAM-

Both sides were repelled by each other's attacks, flying in two opposite directions. The Level Four activated its melee weapon: a large onyx scythe, and charged towards the dazed Exorcist.

"How does it feel to be an enemy to both sides, General?"

The so-called General glanced towards the source of voice, just in time to dodge a shaped-edged candle flying towards his left shoulder. Wait, a candle?

Out of a Wonderland-like door emerged the figures of two grey-skinned people. One was a young girl with gravity-defying hair; she carried an umbrella in her right hand, slung over her shoulder. And the other was a man with messed-up curly hair, hidden beneath his black gentleman's hat. Both had the same distinctive cross markings on their foreheads. Their eyes shone with excitement and boredom at the same time: golden like a cat's eyes on its prey.

"Well, Cross, it seems you've got some trouble in your hands."

"Noah…so you bastards have come as well, huh?"

"Can't spoil the surprise!"

Cross launched a full-on attack at the two Noahs, sending them in a series of near-death leaps and dodges.

"Let's not fight, shall we?"

"Aww, Tyki, I thought we got to!"

"Now, Road, remember what the Earl said?"

The girl named Road unwrapped a lollipop that she was pocketing and placed it carefully in her mouth. She had a displeased look on her face. "Yes…"

Tyki sighed while still dodging Cross' attacks. He never wanted to go with Road, anyway: it was her excessive nagging that got him there in the first place. His sole mission was to send the Earl's message to Cross, which in fact, does not include sending a Level Four to weaken him.

It was Road, however, who wanted so badly to get another 'toy'. Tyki had a feeling that General Cross was not one to turn into Road's toy that easily.

"The Earl sends his regards to Allen," Tyki started to speak.

"Tell the Earl to fuck off," Cross replied in the midst of raining down bullets on his enemies.

"Ouch, harsh words," Tyki smirked and avoided one of Judgement's stray rounds.

"Shit…why did I leave Maria there?" Cross muttered angrily while focusing his attacks on the Noahs.

"Earl-tama says that he'll come for your 'other' apprentice."

Cross stopped shooting bullets at the Noahs and cursed. "How the hell did you know!?"

"The Earl knows many things, General," was all that Tyki said before disappearing into one of Road's convenient doors.

At the last moment, Road smiled at the Level Four and uttered a few words.

"Akuma, self-destruct."

A few seconds later, the Akuma exploded in a deafening blast. Its blood splattered all over the battleground. Cross dodged at the last second, successfully avoiding the dangerous impact.

"Damn…those Noahs…"

_

* * *

Back at the Order – 17__.12 PM_

The Science Department was as hectic as always. With the experiments conducted by numerous scientists on who-knows what and the mysteries of the Fourteenth's Ark, everyone was at least on duty for 12 hours a day.

But that day was not the day for creating a new potion or a new Komurin. No, it was solely for the purpose of investigating the new Exorcist, Robin.

"Where are we going, Lavi?"

"To Hevlaska! Komui wants Robin's Innocence checked!"

Hevlaska is one of the Exorcists that existed since the time of the Black Order's establishment. She is able to probe an Exorcist's body through tentacles to touch their Innocence and determine its synchronization rate. Any Innocence recovered from missions is kept safe within her, until an accommodator is found.

"Komui! I brought Robin!" Lavi laid down the unconscious boy on a metal elevator: the one that took them down to Hevlaska.

"Ah, Lavi. Perfect timing." Komui said.

"Wait for me!" Allen got on the elevator, panting heavily. _Lavi was faster than I thought…_he mused.

"You don't have to come, you know," Lavi grinned cheekily and held on to the railings.

"I…I had to…see…what Komui wanted with Robin…"

"It's not a big deal," Komui spoke after pressing the button that lowered the elevator downwards. "I just wanted to check his Innocence, that's all."

Allen nodded silently and looked at Robin, who was starting to stir. He knew there was something more to this, but he ignored his feeling.

"Komui…you want to know something else, do you?" Lavi whispered to Komui, just out of earshot from Allen and Robin.

"That's…right," Komui whispered back, his face grim and serious.

"I'm guessing it's the fact that he's an Akuma?"

"Correct." Komui nodded curtly. "He might still have a tie with the Earl."

"We can always be careful-"

"Komui! Stop this thing or we'll DIE!" Allen's words cut their conversation shortly. "We're almost at the bottom!" The elevator was descending in an incredulous speed. Robin's body was almost hovering above the floor, as its speed was almost gravity-defying.

Komui gave a last grin before nodding happily and pressing a button that halted the elevator abruptly. Almost all of them were thrown overboard, especially Robin, who was still unconscious.

"Komui…will you pay attention next time to where we're going?" Allen spoke between muffled curses and groans.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention!" Komui replied with a happy-go0lucky tone. In fact, the lucky part was more emphasized than the rest…

"Ugh…where are we?" Robin's voice made everyone turn towards him.

"I thought you gave him a concussion…" Allen sighed with relief as Robin got up slowly and gaped at his surroundings.

"I'm not _that_ mean," Lavi answered with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

In the midst of Allen and Lavi's dialogue, Robin realized two things. Firstly, he was on a metal floor. Secondly, Komui was there.

With a trembling finger, he pointed at Komui and whispered loud enough so Allen and Lavi could hear it. "W-why is he here!?"

"Oh, right! You need your Innocence checked!" Lavi replied cheerfully, noticing the fear in Robin's voice. _Should I tell him that I was the one who knocked him out?_ Lavi thought to himself.

"Get me…away from him!" Robin screamed and made an attempt to activate his arm. That is, until Allen and Lavi pinned him down to the ground.

"Calm down, Robin! He's just taking you to Hevlaska!" Allen shouted out, trying hard to muffle and restrain Robin at the same time.

"He's more hectic than you when you first came here, Allen!" Lavi laughed and knocked Robin out again with his hammer.

"Why did you do that again, Lavi!?" Allen stood up and brushed his clothes. His voice was that of an exasperated fellow. One more hit from Lavi, and he'd blast into a rage, no doubt about it.

"It's either I smack him unconscious or he kills us. I prefer the former," Lavi answered with a smirk.

_Why do I get the feeling that I've heard that comment before…_Allen sighed and nodded.

"Komui, is this the child that you've spoken about?" A gentle voice spoke from the light space in front of their eyes. Hevlaska emerged from her place, head facing the three Exorcists and one scientist.

"Yes, the…fainted one." Komui pointed at Robin and made way for Hevlaska's tentacles wrapping gently around the boy. Allen and Lavi made way as well, entranced by the sheer ethereality of her figure.

Slowly, the tentacles wrapped themselves around Robin and brought him towards Hevlaska's face. She calmly probed the boy: his synchronization rate, his powers, anything of concern.

After a few moments of probing, Robin woke up, dazed from Lavi's second hit.

"Why do I feel so light…?" Robin felt as if he was touched, or carried, by many hands; he felt around him and fully woke up.

"What is this!?" he exclaimed, trying to activate his Innocence.

"Robin, stop struggling," Komui shouted from his spot down on the elevator. "Her name is Hevlaska; she's an Exorcist, like you."

"What are you going to do with me…?" Robin felt his whole body being assessed thoroughly, as if something was entering him. It was an uncomfortable feeling of having something possessing you.

"Hevlaska will check your Innocence and anything else that's relevant," Komui answered calmly.

Robin stopped his useless effort to release himself and nodded slightly. He waited until the tentacles holding him laid him back onto the ground. Hevlaska's tentacles have always been a surprise to many new Exorcists.

"His synchronization rate is…86%."

"Not bad at all!" Lavi clapped his hands. Allen wondered if it was either out of sarcasm or if he was truly impressed. "About as high as Allen's when he first became an Exorcist here!"

"This is…he is an Akuma?" Hevlaska looked straight at Robin, who was completely silent.

"Yes. Does he pose a threat to us?" Komui asked after fixing his beret.

"No, he is just like any other Exorcist. I am curious to what extent can he suppress his Akuma side…"

Robin tensed up as Hevlaska said those words. _When exactly…_he mused with a frown upon his face.

"Can you predict what will happen to him, Hevlaska?"

She hesitated before answering. "His future is somewhat…clouded."

"That's an unusual thing," Komui muttered to himself: Hevlaska should be able to predict the fate of the people she analyzes; why is there a difference with Robin?

"It can happen, Komui. Just face it, not everyone's future can be determined," Lavi said shortly after a moment of silence.

"Wait, she can predict my future?" Robin raised his hand in questioning.

"Technically, yes. But in your case…no."

"Why?"

Tentacles retracted back to its owner's side. "That, I do not know," Hevlaska intervened. "Do you know about your Innocence?"

Robin nodded, a bit uneasy about talking to a ghost0like figure. "Master has taught me a few things." He added silently in his mind, _more like torture than teaching…_ "That, and I've asked people around about them."

"Good! That means that I don't have to explain it to you anymore!"

"All I know is that there are two types of them-"

"Four," Allen corrected with a smile. "Don't forget Hevlaska's." Robin looked towards him with a questioning face, but said nothing more.

"And the Crystal Innocence is an exception. We don't know much about it, so we can't really say anything about it."

"I see…"

"Do you know about the Cube?"

Robin replied with a nod. "I've heard stories about it. It's a message from the creators of Innocence…I think."

"Correct. The Cube itself was the Innocence. There are currently 109 Innocence, all scattered across the world. We are in a battle to obtain them before the Earl destroys all of them."

Allen and Lavi were a bit bored. Both of them have heard the story many times: Allen from his first experience with Hevlaska and a few other sources, and Lavi from his extensive reading sessions in the Order's library. Robin, however, was listening intently, eager to learn anything new about Innocence and the origins of the Black Order.

In the end, he was left with one large question: why was he here? "I'm an Akuma, right? So I possess the Dark Matter?"

"If you are truly one, then yes, you do," Hevlaska replied without looking away from him.

"I don't understand it; how can I have Innocence and Dark Matter at the same time?"

"Similar to Allen who possesses an Akuma's curse."

Robin paced back and forth, contemplating all the information he had just received from Komui's story and Hevlaska's explanations.

_If I possessed the Dark Matter, then why do I have Innocence? What would the Earl want with me? Why did he let me go?_

"Robin, you okay?" Lavi tapped his shoulder and grinned when he turned to look at him. "Don't be so stressful! I know you'll be fine!"

"Thank you, Lavi." Robin managed a small smile.

"Ah! We should be going now!" Komui suddenly spoke, a virtual light bulb glowing on top of his head for no reason. "I've got just the thing to make!"

"Oh, okay." The three Exorcists grabbed the closest railing available to them to avoid being thrown out. Who knows what would happen, after Komui almost crashed the elevator when going down.

"May God be with you, Robin," she said with a smile. Or something that seemed like a smile to Robin.

Robin took one last look at Hevlaska's form before Komui pressed the 'up' button, sending the elevator into a steady ascent. _I don't know if I believe in God._

Hevlaska glanced towards the four people going back to the world above.

"Robin…I hope your future will not be a dreadful one…"

* * *

And thus, Cross makes a (brief) appearance. But we will leave him alone for now.

Sorry again that the writer (speaking in third-person right now) forgot to slip in the chapter.

Seriously, forgiveness, people.

Footnotes:

Judgement (or Judgment, same thing, different spelling): Cross' Innocence. It is an Equipment-Type which takes the form of a revolver. Cross is able to fire several bullets in rapid succession that will not cease until they hit the target.

Maria: Using magic, Cross can control the corpse of an Exorcist named Maria, thus he can use her Parasitic-Type Innocence as well. Her defensive ability uses her song to create illusions that can conceal the presence of others. She, or Cross, can also use her song to control the person's movements by affecting brain waves.

He left Maria, because...the writer can't really fathom why she wrote that.

A truly late chapter - 29/3/09


	6. Identity

Yes, no beta. Sorry if it's messy.

Hope you like it.

**

* * *

Identity**

_Written by Aleviene_

_Beta by...no one.  
_

"Earl-tama, we're home!"

Tyki and Road stepped out from a dimensional door, with Road obviously leading the way. Tyki was carrying a cube-shaped item, radiating a luminescent green colour.

"Congratulations~ did you send my message?"

"We did," Tyki answered while stepping away from Road to give the cube to the Earl. "And we got the Innocence from Siberia." _Remind me never again to visit that place ever…_he added in his mind. A few hours of freezing in the midst of a snowstorm was not his best idea for a vacation.

"Excellent~ now, let's eat dinner, shall we?"

"Earl-tama~ who's the 'other apprentice' in your message?" Road skipped around the Earl and sucked her lollipop happily. "I never knew that Cross had another apprentice!"

The Earl grinned at Road and petted her as a person would pet his cat. "Well, his name is Robin, and he's an Exorcist."

"Can I kill him?" Road asked in a slightly sadistic voice. "I need a new toy! Tyki's no fun to play with!"

"I'm not complaining about that…" Tyki muttered quickly before slumping onto a comfortable sofa bed. He took a newspaper from a coffee table in front of him and started to read.

"I'm sorry, Road, not this one," the Earl answered in an equally happy manner. "Robin is a special one."

"Why is that?" she asked again, curiosity portrayed in her voice.

"For starters, he's like Allen's twin. You wouldn't want to kill Allen, would you?"

"Never! But I'd like to make him suffer~"

"Yes, dear, you can do that. Another thing: he's one of us."

Road squealed in delight and jumped onto her umbrella.

"Ouch, Lero…it hurts…" the umbrella squeaked from underneath her feet.

"Is he a new Noah?" Road spun wildly in the air with her umbrella.

"Lero…Miss Road, please stop it…"

DING-DING-

"Oh, look at the time! We need to get to dinner quickly!" The Earl walked quickly towards the entrance of the room and went off towards the direction of the dining hall.

"Let's go, Tyki!" Road dashed forward, following the Earl. Tyki sighed heavily and placed his reading subject back to its place. He too, followed the two overly-joyful people with less enthusiasm.

As he exited the room, he thought of the Earl's peculiar behaviour when Road asked him the last question. Of course, Road didn't care enough to pay attention to trivial things. Tyki, on the other hand, was an excellent listener, even when he's preoccupied with something else.

"I wonder what the Earl's hiding…"

* * *

"Does Levrier and Two-Spot know about him?"

Komui smiled grimly at Lavi and shook his head. Lavi had a serious expression on his face, different from what he usually was, or usually acted like.

"You'd make Bookman proud…no, the Central doesn't know anything. Allen has even volunteered to steer Inspector Link away from Robin."

"I see…who else knows about Robin?"

"A few Exorcists, some trustworthy Finders. Other than that, only me, Reever, and Johnny. Some other people have seen him too, but we've told them not to tell anyone from the Central."

Komui sighed and pressed the 'stop' button, bringing the elevator into a complete halt. Four of them stepped out onto the Science Department.

"Well, I must depart! So long!" Komui skipped away happily towards what looked like the figure of a giant robot.

"Not another Komurin…" Allen and Lavi moaned in unison. They walked towards the cafeteria; it was already time for dinner, and who knows how many people will be there. Robin followed as well, his demeanour weak after all the burden he endured all day long.

_

* * *

Black Order Cafeteria – 18.30 PM_

"You can stop eating so much now…"

Robin was eating twice as much as Allen's usual portion. His speed was almost impossible to follow, as he devoured foodstuffs and drinks that were placed on top of an overly-full dining table. Allen was not a bit surprised, since he'd eat as much if he was starving.

"Hmm? Mc'thryeh!" Robin mumbled without even stopping his eating pace.

"I believe he's saying 'I can't hear you'," Allen translated not too eagerly. Seeing someone with his face eat more than him disgusted him a bit. _Do I always look like this when I eat?_ He made a mental note to eat with less…enthusiasm and with more manners later on. "I want to believe that he's still weak from all of that…stress he got from Komui."

All thanks to the boredom of Lavi and the kindness of Allen, there were no casualties that could've happened due to the amount of messed-up plates in the room that haven't been arranged in a safe and hazard-free order.

And Kanda just smashed another handful of plates into pieces. Almost everyone in the Order thinks that he needs to attend some kind of anger management session…but no one ever dared to ask him THAT. Those classes didn't exist long ago, anyway.

Robin kept on eating until he felt tired of it. Sure, his stomach (and his Innocence) could take another Chinese full-course, or a French dining experience. And perhaps, a smudge of Indian curry and some Italian pasta would do him well. But have you ever wondered how troublesome it is to keep on raising and lowering your eating utensils over and over again? This time, he experienced the same thing.

"I thought you'd never stop!" Lavi exclaimed while taking his time to stare at Robin's contented face.

"It was a bit…tiring," Robin answered. He picked up the napkin that was tucked inside his shirt collar and dabbed his mouth delicately. Anyone would think that he had graceful dining manners when he did so, if it wasn't for the mountain of plates stacked neatly in front of the boy's seating spot.

Correction: hundreds of piles scattered around the place, all inside the large eating area. Plus a few other piles stationed neatly outside the cafeteria.

_19.30 PM_

"You ate for an hour long. Impressive…" Allen himself never ate _that_ long; he'd usually finish his meal in less than a quarter of an hour. Which is basically a great feat as well, considering that he could clean twenty plates in less than five minutes.

"Thank you for the compliment," he answered cheerfully, as if nothing ever happened to him in the past few hours.

Lavi yawned and stretched his sore limbs. "What a tiring day…I got to smack your he- mph! " Allen clamped his mouth before he could say anything else.

"What? Your he?" Robin pointed out Lavi's unfinished sentence questioningly.

"Oh, he means your, uh…"

"Your heart! I get to smack your heart with, uh, my powers of infectious…"

"Happiness!"

Allen and Lavi created a story that was amusing and unbelievable at the same time. Had Lavi been a humbug like Kanda, Robin would've known that it was a lie all along.

"I didn't feel very affected," Robin said shortly after a series of fake explanations, poker faces, and made-up lies.

"You have a good resistance, then!" was all that the duo said before running off towards their rooms, before Robin questions them again.

"I guess I should go to sleep…" Robin strolled calmly towards his room, trying to avoid eye contact. His eyes were weary and his whole body was begging for some decent rest.

_I'll be having nightmares tonight…_

_

* * *

Robin's Room – 21.23 PM_

In the corner of the room, Robin sat on a small sofa, reading and writing in what seemed to be a tiny notebook. He mumbled incoherent curses and sighed heavily.

"Still a lot to go…" he closed the book in frustration. Engraved on its cover were the words: "DEBT BOOK – Cross".

"Damn…that guy never stops dumping his troubles on me…"

Robin was a kind person. The only time he became ruthless was when someone (namely Kanda) insulted him, or when something threatens him and his friends. He worked hard to pay his master's debts, be it by gambling, pawning items, doing odd jobs, or simply applying for a decent job. Sometimes he'd pose as a woman to obtain jobs that were strictly 'female-only'. His almost feminine face was different from Allen's manly one in many ways.

A mirror hung solitarily near a small wooden cupboard. Robin walked towards it and looked at himself.

_I can still see him…_

There were not one, but several figures in the clear glass. The most visible ones were two.

One was Robin, an expressionless face looking back at its owner.

The other was a large grin and a top hat. The Earl of Millennium watched over him carefully. He knew it was just his imagination, but sometimes it looked so real that its reflection became a solid being.

* * *

"Earl-tama, why are you looking at your plate?"

The Noahs and the Earl of Millennium were gathered together, eating in silence. "Our dear Robin is there~"

"Ooh, can I see?" Road was about to stand up, when the Earl suddenly raised his hand and made a 'no' gesture.

"We are in the middle of an important meal, Road. Perhaps after the meal?"

"Oh, alright then!"

"May I see this 'Robin' fellow, too, Earl?" Tyki asked in between his munches.

"Of course~ we all can see him~"

Road went back to consuming a platter full of chocolate éclair. Tyki nodded and grabbed hold of a lamb rack nearby.

Sitting on the other side of the table were two people, aiming a gun at each other. The two Noahs called Jasdebi, short for Jasdero and David, were trying to steal each other's coffee pudding.

"It's mine!"

"No! It's mine, heehee-"

Clang-

A sound of metal encountering glass resounded clear in the air. A woman was holding up her drinking glass and a fork in the other hand.

"Please stop bickering, you two. We are dining, not fighting."

"Lulu Bell~ that's no fun~" Road muttered slowly, emphasizing every single word she said.

"But Lulu has a point~ let's all finish our dinner first, then we can all play!" the Earl cut his steak into tiny little pieces, discarding the plate that had Robin's face on it before.

All the Noah continued to eat their meal, sometimes striking up a conversation where needed. The Earl grinned while observing his 'family'.

_Robin…I'll be watching you…_

* * *

"It's gone…" Robin touched his face and then his reflection. The Earl was out of sight; only his scarred face could be seen left on the mirror's surface.

Knock-knock-knock-

"Come in."

Allen pushed open the wooden door and bowed his head slowly. "I'm sorry for disrupting you over and over again, but I just wanted to know if you're fine."

Robin bowed his head in return. "Don't worry, I'm fine. Do you want to come in?"

"If you don't mind…"

"It's alright."

Allen closed the door behind him and observed the room. "It looks just like any other room, doesn't it?" Robin asked while toying around with his pen.

"I guess so…OUCH!" Allen winced from the pain inflicted on his left ear. A golden ball was hovering around him happily.

"Timcanpy, don't do that!" Without thinking, Robin shouted out those words, only to stop and stare at the winged ball. "How did I-"

"How did you know Tim's name?" Allen grabbed Timcanpy's tail held him tight so he doesn't fly off somewhere.

"I don't know…the name just popped into my head."

"Timcanpy is our Master's golem. Maybe you've seen it before?"

"I think so," Robin answered while nodding a few times. "I've seen something similar to it."

Timcanpy struggled to free himself from Allen's grasp. He bit the hand clutching his tail, much to Robin's surprise. The golden ball flew towards Robin and flittered around him happily.

"Tim likes you!" Allen nursed his bleeding hand and smiled. "He rarely does that to people, you know."

"I see…" Robin absent-mindedly sat on his bed, followed shortly after by Timcanpy. "Make yourselves at home."

Allen nodded and sat next to Robin, attempting to capture the small golem. Timcanpy grinned, showing his teeth, and danced around Robin. Allen let out an exasperated sigh and laid his head on the soft mattress.

"Tim, please don't do this to me…hmm?" Allen pointed towards a small box at Robin's left. "What's that?" he asked. Glancing once at it, Robin sighed.

"That's my music box…I always listen to its lullaby when I go to sleep."

"A lullaby, huh…"

Allen remembered the lullaby that he used to play since the Ark incident. The Fourteenth Noah's recollections were imbedded in his mind by his foster father, Mana. Being able to play the Fourteenth's Lullaby was a burden and a fond memory to him, since it was the only apparent tie to his past.

"Do you want to hear it?" Robin said, snapping Allen back from his daydreaming.

"O-oh, sure…"

With his right hand, Robin spun the handle of the music box carefully and listened for a click of its mechanism.

Click-

He placed it between him and Allen, closing his eyes to listen to the melodious song that started to play.

_This song…is it!?_ Allen's eyes widened as he recalled the song that he knows by heart.

"Mana's song…" Allen was silent as he listened to the melody with Robin.

"And then the boy drifted off to sleep…" Robin started to sing in a melodic voice.

"Breathing heavily…" Allen sung together with Robin. Both of them were surprised that they knew the song by heart, but no one spoke a word of astonishment.

_

* * *

"…The flames within the ashes…"_

Lenalee pushed away his brother's over-protective clasp and turned her head.

"Lenalee…my dar-"

"This song…"

_"One, and then two…"_

"This is…Allen's song…" Komui stopped his attempt(s) to hug Lenalee and became silent. All the scientists were silent as well, their work abandoned.

"It's been awhile since he sang this song…"

_

* * *

"Welling up that beloved face…"_

"Ouch…huh? Allen…?"

Lavi was getting beaten by Bookman as usual because of his immature acts, when he heard it.

_"Thousands of dreams fall upon this earth…"_

"Stupid Apprentice…hmm? Is this…" Even Bookman stopped his lecture and stood there, listening to the beautiful song wavering in the air.

_"On that night when your silver eyes tremble…"_

* * *

"Concentrate…"

A gust of wind brought Kanda back to the state of awareness. It came with the voice of two boys, resounding in the early morning.

"This is…Moyashi?"

_"A shining 'you' was born…"_

* * *

CRASH-

"I'm sorry! I won't do it again!"

"Miranda…it's okay…"

"B-but…!" A gothic-like woman was crying frantically. Her plan to help others has failed miserably, resulting in her breaking…

"Uh, 20 plates…"

"I'M SORRY!" She bowed down low and picked up a plate shard on the floor.

"I'll atone for my wrongdoings!"

"Someone stop her!"

_"Hundreds and millions of years…"_

"Don't stop me…ah?"

Miranda and the people restraining her stopped moving and looked around for the source of the voice.

_"No matter how many prayers are returned to the Earth …_

* * *

"Eliade…" Silence loomed in the library. No one was there except for one particular vampire-like man. He brought with him a picture of his beloved one, tattered and torn from his fights and experiences.

_"By the millions of passing months and years…"_

Crowley looked up from Eliade's picture and tilted his head.

_"I shall continue to pray…"_

"…Allen?"

* * *

"Please, give this child love…"

"And a kiss…"

"…On the connected hands."

As their song ended, the music slowed down to a halt.

_22.41 PM_

"How did you know that song?"

"I don't know…"

"Where did you get that music box?"

Robin fingered with the item gingerly. "I don't know that, either…"

Allen dropped himself onto a comfortable chair and closed his eyes. "How could you not know…?"

"I'm sorry, it's because I'm not _that_ Robin…"

And then Allen remembered that Robin was an Akuma: only the embodiment of another person.

"Who are you…?"

Robin smiled grimly and fell down on his bed with a thud.

"A mere Akuma who killed her own brother."

"…her?"

Another grim smile formed. "My name…is Julia."

* * *

Footnotes again.

-tama: A Japanese honorific, similar to -chan, but more playful.

Hope you like it. I had to put in something about Robin, right?

And because Shyion didn't beta it again, I'll put in another Extra Take (a.k.a. Omake, if you're more familiar with that term). Out of whim, of course.

---

Extra Take

---

There were many languages used by the Black Order, ranging from English as the universal one, to things like French, Japanese, Chinese, and many others.

Little did they know that one language emerged from a certain rabid eater's mouth.

"T'sdrschoss!"

"Ikw, i'sfntshtec!"

"What the HELL are you two saying!?"

"D'ntdrbs, Lvi!"

"W'rtinhr!"

Yes, the creation of the language of the Parters, also known as the Parasite-Type Eaters. And sure enough, even Crowley knew what they were saying.

"Allen's saying 'This is delicious."

"T'rgh!"

"And then Robin says 'I know, it's fantastic."

"Crowley-kins, I don't know _how_ you do this."

"I just know it. And then after you spoke to them, Allen said 'Don't disturb us, Lavi!' and Robin says 'We're eating'."

Lavi slapped his head and made a mental note to add Partish to his list of learnt languages.

Kanda 'tch'-ed and walked away.

Crowley sighed and went back to his garden.

All the while, Allen and Robin devoured every single food supply for the day.

---

Something reflecting the words than Robin said in the story when he was eating. Allen knows what it means, too.

Hope you review. Or something like that. Anyway, thanks for all the reviewers and faves and alerts and...well, anyone that reads this story. Shyion will be busy replying reviews, because I don't know what to say.

1/3/09


	7. Mission

No beta again. This is getting out of hand...

Thank you very much for all the reviews, faves, alerts, and all. I'm just the writer here, so I can't say anything more...sorry.

For easier reading, I won't put in the "written/beta by" thing again.

Without further ado, this is the chapter.

**

* * *

**

**Mission**

Allen stared at Robin's sad face with widened eyes.

"Physically, I'm a boy. But to be precise, I'm a girl."

"WHAT!?"

"It's a bit confusing. Not many people know this fact." He paused for awhile as if recalling something. "With you, there are a total of…four people who know about my condition."

"Must be Cross…" Allen mumbled to himself. Robin picked it up and nodded.

"Lenalee also knows-"

"Lenalee? How could she have known?"

Realizing his mistake, Robin shook his head. "Not the Lenalee here. I mean, the Lenalee I met in Japan."

"There's another Lenalee?"

"Apparently."

"Who's the fourth one?"

Silence overcame him as his face grew grimmer. He sank down into his bed: his cold bed, and clenched his fists.

"The Earl of Millennium…"

Allen gritted his teeth and slammed the side of the bed. _That damn Earl…knows?_

"How about the Noah? Do they know?"

Robin shook his head again. "I don't know about that. They don't know me, and I don't know them."

"That's good to hear…" Allen's voice betrayed his stoic expression. Deep in his heart, he felt glad that he was one of the very few people that shared Robin's secret. He…_she_, already felt like a close friend, like family. For once in his life, Mana's death didn't pain him as it did before his encounter with the new Exorcist.

"So…do I call you Robin or Julia?" Allen scratched his head.

"Robin. It'd be better if people don't know my secret." Timcanpy flew in front of Robin's face. He…_she_ smiled and petted his head. The ball purred, strangely like a cat, then wrapped his body within the bed's warm blankets. "Oh, and if you talk to someone about me, please say 'he' or 'him'. I don't want to be questioned."

"Alright. But those who know that you're an Akuma…won't they ask about your real self?"

"That's true…but I don't think they'll ask just yet."

"If it happens, will you tell the truth?"

"Of course."

Both of them sighed in unison once again. It was truly a day full of sighs.

* * *

"Allen? Are you in there?"

_6.15 AM_

Lenalee was silent, waiting for a voice to reply. She held a brown folder in her hands tightly: the specifications of a new mission.

"Allen…?" She pushed open the door and peered in slowly, only to find that the boy he called out for was never present.

"Where could he have gone?"

_Robin's Room_

"Robin, have you seen- ah!"

Lenalee gasped, her hands clamped on her mouth. _They're both asleep…_

Allen and Robin were sitting on the bed, backs stuck together. They were sleeping soundly, as if nothing in the world could even bother them. Timcanpy was sleeping on top of Robin's head, sometimes stirring and flying sleepily on top of Allen's.

Robin woke up with a cramped back. He felt as if God (if he did believe in Him) was mocking him behind his back. Since that dream he always had everyday haunted him, he couldn't even get a decent sleep. This day, he felt worse than ever. He felt as cold as ice and as tired as hell.

"Wake up, Allen!" Robin turned his head and saw Lenalee. He smiled groggily and nodded off to sleep again, mumbling the words "Good night…"

"Wake up, Allen!" Lavi stormed inside the room and prepared a squishing assault on Allen until Lenalee slammed her boots into his guts. Without her Innocence's power, of course, or else her foot will be the last thing he sees before he flies out of the Order.

"Quiet, Lavi…they're sleeping…" Lenalee put a finger on her lips and whispered.

"…Your kicks hurt a lot…they?" Lavi gazed over Lenalee's shoulder and saw Allen and Robin's form, sleeping soundly.

"Well, well…it seems that Allen here's got a friend." He smirked and approached the two sleeping boys.

"Lavi, don't you dare!" Lenalee hissed and readied her kicking stance. Lavi raised his hands and shook his head, indicating that he didn't mean any harm.

"Relax, I'm not going to do anything…" He walked towards the bed and ruffled the boys' hair. "I just find it amusing, that's all."

"Both of them sleeping, you mean?" Lenalee sighed and looked at them. "I don't find it amusing…just, well…"

"Cute? Extremely irritating? Lovely? Or is it-"

"Stop it, Lavi," she raised her hand in a halting gesture. "I just hope they wake up in time for the briefing."

"You don't have to worry about that!" Before Lenalee could even reply, Lavi let out a deafening shout.

"WAKE UP MOYASHIS!"

"Lavi!"

But it was too late for her to say anything. Both Allen and Robin woke up instantly, their hands reaching instinctively to their ears, blocking the loud voice.

"A few more minutes…" Allen mumbled in his half-sleep. Lavi took his Innocence out, still inactivated, and smacked the top of their heads consecutively.

"Oww…" The first one to wake up was Robin, who rubbed his head and glared sleepily at Lavi. "What was that for…?"

"Something to wake both of you up."

As for Allen, he woke up on Lavi's second hit. His first hit Timcanpy, who was nestled on top of his messed-up white hair. The little critter woke up and successfully bit Lavi's fingers.

"Yeowch! That hurts!"

"Ugh…serves you for hitting Tim…" Allen was also rubbing his swollen bump while staring emptily at the air in front of him. "Morning, Tim."

"It's about time both of you waked up," Lavi ignored the glares that he got from the sleepy pair and took the folder that was in Lenalee's hands. Inside it was a file and a few photographs for evidence.

"Brother told me to give this to you first, since it had some relevance to your knowledge as a Bookman," Lenalee said with a tiny hint of annoyance. _I told him not to wake them up…_

Lavi skimmed quickly through the pages and closed the file afterwards. "I guess it's about time…"

"What is?" Allen asked groggily, much to everyone's surprise.

"You'll just have to come to the briefing to find out," Lavi replied after giving back the folder to Lenalee.

"What do you mean?" Robin joined in soon after. He rubbed his eyes lazily and yawned.

Lavi twirled his hammer once before pocketing it again. He strolled casually to the room's entrance and glanced at Allen and Robin with an excited grin.

"We have a mission."

_

* * *

Komui's Office – 8.25 AM_

"When will the briefing start, Komui?" Kanda sat on an uncomfortable sofa, caressing his Mugen over and over again. He was simply bored; all he could do was just sit there. He had come early for the briefing: almost an hour ago. Komui could've sworn that Kanda was going to kill him if he doesn't start soon.

_What's taking them so long?_

"Sorry, Brother! Allen and Robin went to the cafeteria first!" Lenalee burst in, out of breath. Komui instinctively hugged his little sister.

"Where were you!? I thought you've gotten into some kind of trouble!" His grip tightened around his sister's body.

"I'm alright, Brother," she replied with a smile. "You can start the briefing now."

"Damn, that took you long enough," Kanda said with a scowl. Allen and Robin joined together and gave their deadliest glare to him. Kanda replied with a 'tch' and sheathed his Mugen. _Idiots…_he thought.

"Oh, right!" Komui rushed towards a stack of folders, throwing its contents one by one to the ground. With an 'AHA!' look, he grabbed one of them and gave its contents to the Exorcists; Lavi, Allen, Robin, Kanda, and Lenalee respectively.

"Your mission is to retrieve information about a young woman."

"Wait, shouldn't we be retrieving Innocence?" Allen asked with a questioning look on his face. "Or is she a new accommodator?"

"No, she is not. But this woman may know something about the Earl of Millennium."

BAM-

Kanda rose up and smacked the wooden desk in front of him. "What the fuck are you talking about!? How can anyone sane enough survive an encounter with that damn Earl?"

Allen and Robin raised their hands together. "We have."

"Tch…other than these Innocence-wielding Moyashis!"

"It's-"

"Allen!" "Robin!"

"Feminine face!" "Girly guy!"

…

"What the FUCK did you just call me!?"

Kanda grabbed Mugen's hilt and activated his Innocence. Allen and Robin did so too; Allen with his Crowned Clown and Robin with his Abaddon. He wouldn't risk another one of Komui's operations…

"Kaichuu: Ichigen!"

"You do realize that you always use the same tactics, right, _Yuu-chan_?" Allen smirked mockingly and activated his Crown Belt. He dodged the attacks successfully and ran towards the exit before Komui even had the chance to destroy them with his Komurin. Allen could already see Komui's evil face and his creepy robot's gleaming eyes from the corner of his eyes.

Robin was slashing the insects that came to him while avoiding obstacles around the room. Chairs were sent flying all over the place, sheets of paper scattered around messily, and a frantic Komui trying to chase after the three Exorcists with his brand new Komurin.

WHAM-

Thanks to Lavi and Lenalee's quick thinking (mostly from Lenalee's side), all conflict receded with a few kicks and some hammer knockouts. Allen and Robin were sprawling on the floor, stomachs clutched tightly to reduce the pain. Komui and Kanda were both dazed; Lavi's hammer really did the trick.

"Brother, please stop all of this bickering…" Lenalee sighed and went off to get some tea.

"Alright…let me continue the briefing." Komui straightened his beret and cleared his throat. "You will board a train leaving to the port town Merrion in France. From there, you will board a ship heading to Osaka."

"Are you kidding!? That's suicide!" Allen exclaimed. "It's still a part of Japan! What about the Akuma there!?"

"Calm down, Allen. There are no large parties of Akumas in Osaka," Lavi intervened. "That's why Komui sent us there instead of, let's see…Kyoto?"

"Don't worry! I'll assure all of you that everything's going to be fine!"

"Then why send such a large number of Exorcists? Shouldn't two be enough?" Kanda asked in a completely unmannered way.

"Because…" Komui pointed at Allen first. "Allen is a General, so he'll be leading you."

"WHAT!?"

"Why the hell should that damn Moyashi lead me!?" Kanda, obviously. Showers of sparks flew from Allen and Kanda's glaring contest.

Next, Komui pointed at Kanda. "He'll be the translator, since he's a native speaker. And Lavi has to come, because he's the only one who knows what the woman looks like."

"Why can't you just give us her picture or something?"

…

"I lost the picture…somewhere there." Komui pointed towards the mess that was recently created from Allen, Robin, and Kanda's fight.

_Damn it…_the three thought together.

"Then why does Lenalee have to come?"

"WHO SAYS THAT SHE HAS TO!? KOMURIN! ATTACK THAT PERSON!" Komui pointed to the unfortunate speaker (Robin) and made an attempt to send Komurin at him. Kanda, pissed off as he usually was, grabbed Mugen and smashed the robot into bits.

"NOOOO!!! MY DEAR KOMURIN!!!" Komui ran towards the remains of his robot and cried.

"Tch, that's for pissing me off," Kanda sheathed his Mugen and sat down again on the sofa. "And if you think that I did that to help you, you're a complete idiot."

Robin stopped himself before he could say anything else.

"Anyway…my darling Lenalee will NOT come with you. I mean, really; a girl with a bunch of stupid, immature boys?" Komui hugged his sister and made a virtual wall separating them both from the others.

"I'm not that small, Brother…"

"But he has a point," Allen spoke calmly. "Four Exorcists are more than enough for one simple mission. And besides-" He grinned, somewhat evil and good-natured at the same time. "-I am a _General_."

"Thank you for understanding, Allen!" Komui nodded vigorously, following Allen's every word.

"Alright then, we leave at midnight." Lavi smiled and went away, not caring if the others followed. Kanda left shortly after towards his private training ground; he needed some meditation after all the commotion he got into.

Meanwhile, Allen and Robin stayed put at their positions.

"Komui, aren't you going to tell us why Robin has to come?"

_I knew he'd ask that…_"Robin may have some sort of connection with the woman." Komui looked at Robin and smiled. "You know my sister, Lenalee, correct?" Robin answered with a nod. "Perhaps you know of another Lenalee in Japan?"

"Yes…"

"The woman that we're searching for is the Lenalee which you knew." Komui stated. "That is why we need your help to find her."

Robin stared emptily at the space in front of him before snapping out of his trance and nodded.

_Lenalee…I wonder how she's faring nowadays…_

* * *

That concludes the chapter. Please read and review it (as you say, R&R?), especially if you've faved it and such. Comments are widely appreciated, even if it's only a few words or so.

And flames are also accepted. They fire up our writing muse!

And yes, people: this is NOT a romance. Don't expect me to write some love story between Robin (Julia) and Allen. Because I can't. But I will be putting family-ish things: for instance, comforting each other and all that jazz.

Lovely footnotes again.

Robin is French (I think), so he'd have no problem speaking French. AND he's been to Japan before, from the manga ZONE.

Robin will be addressed as 'he' until there comes a point where 'she' is needed. Sorry if it's confusing, but he (she) is technically in a boy's body.

Komurin: Komui's crazy robot(s).

...I'm not putting any Extra Takes right now. No ideas here. Instead, I'll be having a short interview with some of the Exorcists. So that you know why I wrote the next chapter like so - ! Did I just give some spoilers!?

...never mind. Hope everything's clear for you. And this is an info corner, so don't expect any humour or such.

It's quite long as well. Many things to cover. Skip if you want to.

---

Interviewer: So, Exorcists, why did you come here, anyway? Is it because of the publicity? Stress? Or what?

Allen: Free buffet.

Robin: Same here.

Lavi: I'm just bored!

Lenalee: To keep an eye on them...

Kanda: Tch...I was told that there was free soba.

Silence.

Interviewer: Didn't expect that...

Miranda: Umm, I was told to come here...did I do something wrong!?

Interviewer: ...No, Miss Miranda; this is just a short interview.

Miranda: Oh...I see...

Crowley: I just came along to see this place...

Interviewer: Oh...alright...well, I only have a few questions for all of you.

Everyone (except Kanda) was eager to answer it.

Interviewer: What kind of Innocence do you have?

Allen: Crowned Clown. Parasite-Type.

Robin: Abaddon, Equipment-Type; and..uh, Unnamed, Parasite-Type. Got it from Master Cross.

Interviewer: You mean your hand, right?

Robin: Uh...yes.

Interviewer: You don't have a name for it?

Robin: I don't know what to call it...

Interviewer: ...Oh, alright then. Next!

Lavi: Oozuchi Kozuchi. Equipment-Type. Or Big Hammer Small Hammer. Also known as Nyoibo. Also known as...

Interviewer: Alright, alright, we get the basics.

Lavi: ...Tessei. Metal hammer...(I hate that name...never gonna use it...)

Interviewer: Hmm? I can't hear you. Oh, no matter.

Lenalee: Dark Boots. Crystal-Type.

Kanda: ...Mugen. Equipment-Type.

Miranda: Time Record. Equipment-Type...

Crowley: Unnamed. Parasite-Type.

Interviewer: Your teeth?

Crowley: Correct.

Interviewer: Well, that kind of answers the question. Okay, next: for Lavi!

Lavi: Bring it on!

Interviewer: Why do you use Japanese words, for calling people and naming your Innocence and such? I mean, you're not Japanese, are you?

Lavi: Oh, that! Yeah, I kind of like speaking Japanese...it's, well, **catchy**.

Interviewer: ...Even for battle?

Lavi: Yeah, I've gotten used to it.

Interviewer: I see. Alright, this one's for Lenalee.

Lenalee: Yes?

Interviewer: We've heard you and Komui say some Japanese phrases, like Lavi here.

Lavi: Mm-hmm.

Interviewer: But aren't you both Chinese? Shouldn't you be using Chinese phrases, like "_Ge-ge_" or "_Nihao_"?

Lenalee: That's a long story...basically, both of us felt that we needed to learn other languages as well. So, I guess Brother picked Japanese as that language. But we speak Mandarin, occasionally, just so that we don't forget.

Interviewer: Hmm...interesting. This one's for Kanda.

Kanda: ...Tch.

Interviewer: ...Right. How many lotus petals are still intact?

Kanda: ...Why the hell should I answer that?

Interviewer: For the sake of knowing, of course.

Kanda: ...Ten.

Everyone gaped because Kanda actually _answered_ a personal (ish) question.

Interviewer: ...Oh. This one's for Miranda and Crowley. Exactly where are you in the story?

Miranda: Um...I'm retrieving an Innocence in Germany...so I'm busy...

Crowley: I'm on a mission to destroy Akumas in Spain.

Interviewer: I'm guessing your missions aren't finished yet?

Miranda: Yes...

Crowley: Yes.

Interviewer: Allen!

Allen: Is it a question?

Interviewer: Yes! How fast can you destroy an Akuma?

Allen: It depends on the level, really. Level Ones and Level Twos are easy to beat, since my Innocence evolved. Level Threes are harder, but I can beat them with one blow. As for Level Fours...they're quite hard to beat, actually. I'd probably need help from other Exorcists.

Interviewer: Will you be using your Sword of Exorcism for hard ones?

Allen: I think so...

Interviewer: Then Level Fours are easy for you?

Allen: As I said before, even with it, it's not easy at all.

Interviewer: Okay. Last question's for Robin!

Robin: Alright.

Interviewer: Don't you feel...guilty for killing your own kind?

Robin: ...A bit. I think I'm alright...but now and then, I feel...uneasy.

Interviewer: Have you ever _not_ killed an Akuma when you met one?

Robin: ...Yes...before...

Interviewer: Before?

Robin: ...

Interviewer: Well, not much from that one.

Kanda: Tch. Are we done here?

Interviewer: Actually, we are. That concludes our short interview. We hope everything's sorted out for you!

Allen and Robin: FOOD!

Lavi: Yuu-chan...

Kanda: DON'T CALL ME THAT! (...where's the soba?)

Lenalee: Kanda, don't kill Lavi!

Miranda: Is it over already?

Crowley: Yes, it is.

---

Hope you understand some bits, now. Look forward to the next chapter, okay?

7/3/09


	8. Start

Hey, yet again, no beta.

We ASDFers are three people with one joint account. Just so you know.

Thanks to addenza for reviewing and giving feedback! Yeah, I already fixed the last chapter.

FireNose, thanks for the review! For the story...it will all be revealed...later on.

CrimsonKitsune333...sorry for not replying. Robin/Julia knows the lullaby, of course. But as for the controlling the Ark bit...read on to find out.

For those who faved and added this story to your alerts, and reviewing, and even reading it (ahaha...), thank you! It's great that you all enjoyed this story!

...I can't really do this...oh well.

Anyway, enjoy the story.

**

* * *

Start**

Time passed quickly in the Black Order as the four Exorcists prepared themselves for their Osaka mission. Day turned into night, and the quartet marched silently in the night, accompanied by another man by the name of Kristopher Artack.

_00.03 AM_

"Are we supposed to jump on _that_ thing!?"

The moon shone brightly above the heads of four Exorcists and one Finder. Standing on top of a bridge was no problem for those with good balance. However, that wasn't the only thing they had to do…

"Tch, shut up and go before the train leaves!" Kanda prepared his stance and jumped towards the moving metal contraption. Allen and Lavi followed soon after, accompanied by the Finder.

"Hurry, Robin!" Allen motioned while still hovering midair. The Finder too, beckoned him to jump.

"Here goes nothing…" He kicked his body off the bridge and soared towards the train's platform. The night wind blew gently on his face, and he closed his eyes just for awhile.

"Damn it! Look where you're going!"

Robin fell headfirst onto the top of the train. His head spun in circles as he tried to get up.

"You shouldn't close your eyes next time," Lavi said with a snicker.

"I heard that…"

_

* * *

Aboard the Voyageur: First Class – 00.12 AM_

Five people descended through a small opening on top of the train. As a good conductor, Lesling Darrell asked them _nicely_ why they literally dropped into the train's First Class dining section.

"We're Exorcists from the Black Order." Lesling glanced at the pins attached to their coats. _Pure silver,_ he thought to himself, _but what's their point?_

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid you'll have to get out of here." He kept a neutral face and pushed the five people away from the cabins before anyone else sees these…weirdoes.

"I'm afraid you don't understand. We have authority to board this train, whether you like it or not." A long-haired woman…ah, _man_, spoke calmly in a superior manner. _Arrogant girly brat…_

After a series of arguments and explanations, the conductor finally gave up and shoved the Exorcists towards a small room. The 'Black Order' thing was a complete blank for his mind to ponder upon.

"You'll be staying in this cabin." He slammed the door roughly and stomped away, leaving the annoyed Exorcists to do their business.

_Kids these days…so rude to adults,_ he thought silently before continuing his daily rounds.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with that guy!?" Kanda banged his fists on the table in front of him. Lavi thought he saw a crack form on the wooden surface-

"I can't believe that he didn't know about the Order…" Kristopher murmured to himself, shaking his head now and then at remembering the conductor's empty reaction to the mention of the Exorcists.

"The Black Order isn't exactly something that we want the whole world to know a hundred percent about," Allen suggested with a faint smile. "Besides, we've managed to obtain a cabin in the end, right?"

His statement was greeted with a glare from Kanda, a beam from Lavi, a small smile from Kristopher, and a confused frown from Robin.

"Uh…" Robin made an attempt to break the awkward silence, "Do you Exorcists get to ride for free all the time?"

Lavi answered with a vigorous nod and a cheeky grin. "Yeah!"

"Most of the time, anyway," Allen elaborated, taking out a pack of cards in the process.

The red-head Exorcist glanced once at the item in the boy's hands before shuddering and excusing himself out of the room. "I'll…go and look around!" He dashed out before Allen even got a chance to say anything. Kanda glared at the two remaining Exorcists and made a small 'tch' before opening the door and storming towards the train's cafeteria (his stomach was asking for soba). That, and the fact that he'd rather stay away from Black Allen.

"I was about to ask them both to play, but…" Allen shuffled his cards with ease and fanned them in a professional way. "And Kristopher's asleep, so…"

"…Game on?" Robin released a black aura, similar to the aura that Allen had behind his back as well.

"Certainly."

Unbeknownst to the two, the poor Finder was only fake-sleeping. He'd heard numerous rumours about the young General's skills at (cheating in) poker. He'd never want to be stripped down to his last pair of pants, would he?

_Better this than…_he opened an eye and peered at the commencing game in front of him. _…that._

_

* * *

What is this dark aura looming around?_

Because he was bored, Lavi returned to the cabin and stopped himself from opening the door before it was too late. He'd realized that something bad would happen, but he never knew that the something was _this _bad.

_Room No. 156 – 1.28 AM_

"Oh, a Royal Straight Flush?"

"Of course."

"Well…mine is a Royal Straight Flush as well."

"Another round?"

"Certainly."

Creak-

"A-Allen? Robin? Are you both still-"

GRAB-

"Perfect timing, Lavi."

"Come and join us."

_Oh, God…why did I come in…-_

And so, the unfortunate Lavi failed to escape the clutches of the two poker-faced Exorcists.

Somewhere in the cafeteria, a soba-eating samurai smirked.

_Baka Usagi…_

* * *

An hour later, Lavi fell down to his knees in defeat. He had lost all of his money, his Exorcist jacket, his boots, and his headband ("No way am I losing my shirt and pants!"). Allen and Robin smirked at the sight and urged him to play again.

"No way…too…good…"

Black Allen and Black Robin were ganging up on the poor rabbit.

GROWL~

A loud rumbling noise came from Allen and Robin's stomach. Lavi sighed in relief; their hunger was stronger than their desire to play poker…hopefully.

"Sorry, that's just my stomach," Allen and Robin spoke in unison, and then rubbed the back of their heads in embarrassment.

Kristopher woke up from his (fake) sleep and queried. "Do you want something to eat-"

Two heads bobbed up and down eagerly at the mention of eating.

And so, the four people marched together (with two of them literally running for food) towards the empty cafeteria.

Kanda had a bad feeling.

_

* * *

First Class Cafeteria – 2.56 AM_

"…And twenty mitarashi dangos. Oh, and can you please make that all in large portions?"

Kanda's feeling was right all along. In came the three people he hated (or does he find them amusing) the most: an annoying Baka Usagi and two girly Moyashis who were cursed. Not counting the silent Finder; at least he didn't annoy him as much as those three.

"Yuu-chan! Allen and Robin are scary!" Lavi ran towards Kanda and made a pathetic attempt to hug him. "You should've seen them play poker-"

Stab-

"Y-Yuu-chan?"

The samurai thanked Kami-sama for his impressive dodging skills. And the fact that he had a sharp sword close to him at all times.

Dangerously close to Lavi's face; puncturing the train's metal wall, was Mugen.

"Call me that again…" Kanda glared daggers at the whimpering red-head and smirked. "And it'll be the last thing you say."

Lavi nodded furiously and fell down to the floor.

_Exorcist Kanda Yuu attempted to murder Apprentice Bookman Lavi…_he wrote down in his mind fearfully.

In another corner of the large cafeteria, two boys were eating their share of food rabidly. Their conversation was far from understandable, except for the attentive rabbit who strained his ears just to listen to a talk about mitarashi dangos and, strangely, soba.

* * *

"We hope you have a pleasant stay, Sir."

Lesling closed the last door and sighed heavily. He had just finished his night rounds of checking tickets and whatnot; surely a late snack would be sufficient. He strolled towards the cafeteria, humming a small tune to himself. His mind trailed off to the events that perspired a few hours ago: those crazy 'Exorcists' and their 'Order'. Madmen, he'd thought to himself.

"…Kaichuu: Ichigen!"

Wait, was that a shout?

"…AAH! Help me!"

The conductor increased his pace and broke into a run. Something was definitely amiss-

"What happened-!"

In front of his very eyes were shattered plates and glasses; utensils scattered around the floor; tables and chairs, either broken or almost upturned. Not to mention a rabbit-like red-head, running for his life; a raven-haired oriental man with a sword in his right hand; an albino boy and a brown-haired boy, staring at the scene in front of them with exasperated expressions; and a man, older than the former, trying his best to stop the commotion.

"Mr. Darrell!" Lesling heard the voice of a man shout out his name. A cook came out of the kitchen and grasped the man's collar. "Please do something about this!"

Nodding, he told the cook to save what was still intact from the mess and made the largest cough he could muster.

"Ahem-"

That did the trick.

"Excuse me, sirs, but might I remind you that this is a train, not a house?" The sword-wielding man dropped the other's limp form and made a rude 'tch' before glaring back at Lesling.

"We're very sorry! We'll help you clean up this mess!" Robin volunteered, bowing as low as he could.

"That is not necessary," the conductor answered quickly. He'd rather not have anything to do with these miscreants, ever again.

Robin raised his head and nodded briefly. Lesling shook his head in exasperation and stomped towards the cafeteria's kitchen.

_Time to clean up this mess…_he mused.

As Allen watched him go away and return, his eyes widened as he realized something important.

* * *

Allen closed his left eye with his hands. Looking away from the annoying conductor, he whispered a few words to Lavi and Robin (NOT Kanda).

"There's an Akuma." He added as well, "Not you, Robin."

"I can sense it as well…but it's very faint…"

"Am I the only one _without_ Akuma sensors here?" Lavi shrugged his shoulders and sighed. _I guess there's Yuu-chan and Kristopher, too…_

* * *

"What's all the commotion, Sir?" A woman entered the dining area and smiled gently. "Is there a problem with these gentlemen?"

Lesling knew the woman; her name was Mrs. Fleurette Depardieu, a famous French actress from the olden days. _She still had the charms of a beautiful young mademoiselle after all these years…_he smiled to Lady Luck for this encounter.

"No, everything is fine, Madame. You may return to your cabin, if you wish to do so." He gave a low bow to her.

* * *

"This woman is an Akuma!" Allen and Robin whispered together and readied their Innocence. Lavi nodded and took out his hammer. Kanda didn't say anything, but he unsheathed his Mugen and prepared to activate his Innocence as well.

"Kristopher, please get this man away from this area. We might be encountering a high-level Akuma…" Allen gestured towards the surprised man in front of them.

With a nod, the agile Finder dashed ahead and grabbed the conductor's hand, half-dragging, half-carrying him to the next cabin.

"What is this nonsense!? Unhand me this instant!" However hard he kicked, Kristopher wouldn't let go. He managed to knock the conductor out unconscious after several blows were dealt to his stomach.

"Good work!" Allen, Robin, Lavi, and Kanda activated their Innocence and attacked the startled woman in front of them consecutively.

"Fuck you, Exorcists!" The woman unsheathed herself to reveal the form of a winged Akuma. It carried in its body numerous needles that looked deadly. Its eyes were a doll's eyes: made out of two unaligned buttons. It looked just like a demented voodoo doll with a heart-shaped symbol on its chest.

The Akuma was a Level Four.

* * *

"Mph-!" Robin clenched his chest tightly and held back an urge to throw up the mitarashi dangos he ate a few minutes ago. He rarely fought a Level Two, let alone a Level Three or Four. His first encounter with one had to be on a mission like this…

"Robin, are you alright!?" Allen spoke to him in between his rapid attacks directed to the Akuma.

"Yes…I'll be fine, just give me a few seconds…" Robin took a deep breath and closed his eyes. _I'm also an Akuma…I shouldn't be this repulsed…_

"Hurry up, Damn Moyashi Two!" Kanda did a quick sidestep and launched his attack towards the Akuma's head.

"Stab-stab-stab!" The Akuma avoided the attack and flew upwards, destroying the rooftop. It launched a series of needles towards the Exorcists. Four of them dodged quickly, avoiding the rapid attacks.

"Don't let it escape!" Allen, Lavi, and Kanda jumped upwards, following the Akuma's movements. Robin was still weak from the Akuma's vision. He activated Abaddon and held it in his right hand. His original Innocence in his left was already pulsing, aching to release the Akuma's soul.

"Are you willing to help an Akuma like me again?" Robin smiled to his Innocence and followed the others' actions, rapidly attacking the Akuma. He aimed for its wings, so that it won't be able to fly away.

"Hyah!" With a few swings of his arm, Robin successfully crippled both of the Akuma's wings. In the last second, he dodged the hand of the Level Four and landed next to Lavi.

"You…you…DAMN YOU! You're supposed to be one of us, you fucking TRAITOR!"

Robin felt as if his heart was torn apart. He had already realized that his choice of becoming an Exorcist meant that he had to kill his own kind, even if he didn't want it. Nevertheless, those words pained him deeply; guilt encompassed his soul. And his Akuma side screamed a bloodcurdling shout.

* * *

"One and two and three and~ oh!"

The Earl of Millennium counted the amount of new Akumas he had just created. There were several Level Ones all around the world: newborn beings that were almost mindless. He bobbed up and down with his favourite umbrella, Lero, floating in his piano room. One, two, three…he touched the piano keys lightly with his free hand, carefully listening to each note produced. Slowly, his grin widened to an almost impossible angle.

"Ah~ is Robin losing his light?"

* * *

"Robin! Snap out of it!" Lavi shook the screaming boy's shoulders harshly. The other two were still attacking the Akuma. Allen occasionally turned back to see if Robin was alright. Kanda, on the other hand, didn't even look at him.

"Leave that brat alone! We need to kill this monster once and for all!" Mugen managed to put a few scars on the Akuma's body, but nothing else.

"Nigentou!" A warm coat of energy covered Mugen and its scabbard completely. With two energy blades in his hands, he charged towards the Akuma again, this time with a confident smirk. "Hakka Tourou!"

The Akuma screamed in pain as eight slashes imbedded themselves in its body. "You'll pay for this!" It took out one of his eyes and threw it on the ground.

"What the-!?"

From the button eye emerged the figure of a person well-known to the Exorcists.

"…You're!"

Two identical faces stared at each other. Both had the same expression, stoic and uncaring. The real one, however, was staring at the other with a hint of astonishment.

"Exorcist Kanda Yuu, meet Exorcist Kanda Yuu."

* * *

And...cut. Oh, the hanging scene.

More and more footnotes. It's gonna take awhile...

Kristopher Artack: One of the Finders from the Black Order. Can speak fluent French and Japanese. Not from the manga or anime (an Original Character, if you must call him something).

Lesling Darell: French Conductor of the _Voyageur_'s First Class. Not from the manga or anime (same, Original Character).

Fleurette Depardieu: Famous French actress. An Akuma has taken her skin. Not from the manga or anime (Original Character).

_Voyageur_: International train that connects Britain to France and beyond. Expect the people to be able to speak English.

Nigentou: Translates as Two Illusion Blades. Kanda covers his sword (and scabbard) in a coat of energy while creating an energy blade, making two sharp weapons.

Hakka Tourou: Translates as Eight Flowers Praying Mantis. Using the Nigentou, Kanda creates a movement that quickly slashes the enemy eight times. The slashes, together, resemble a flower. Mugen's second skill, together with Nigentou.

Kami-sama: What Japanese people call God (Kami = God; sama = honorific for important people), but not always.

And...more notes on the Level Four.

I just thought that Level Fours are more capable of hiding their presence, so Allen and Robin couldn't see the Akuma until it transformed. Robin's reaction upon seeing the Level Four wasn't as bad as Allen's, because he's also an Akuma.

As for Robin's Akuma side...well, more about it will be revealed soon...

And...some more side notes.

No Extra Take for this chapter. Sorry.

But I'll make one, maybe two or three chapters after this.

Forgive me if the battle scene's a bit...dull. It's an attempt, after all.

9/3/09


	9. Battlefield

At last, free from writer's block! Sorry for the long delay, people.

I know it's short, but bear with me. I write original fiction more enthusiastically than fan fiction (a force of habit, really).

This is the 2nd installment of the train battle sequence. The third one's already planned, but it'll come out in...the 14th of April or so, due to travelling. And my other one-shot collection isn't looking too good, either...

Enjoy the latest chapter, and please review if possible. Quite a disappointment if someone just reads and faves and stuff but won't review. I'll leave the nagging till...never.

**

* * *

Battlefield**

_On top of the Voyageur – 03.20 AM_

Kanda was facing a difficult foe. He had destroyed numerous Akumas, beaten the crap out of the oh-so-annoying Lavi, and even fought one-on-one with General Allen. He had defeated many opponents, even when he was still living in Japan, only with his wooden training sword.

But he wasn't expecting himself to be the next enemy.

"Kaichuu: Ichigen!" Kanda's copy had its Innocence activated as well. It used the First Illusion perfectly, as if he was the real Exorcist.

_This is just like that Level Two…_Kanda remembered the time that Allen and him were sent on a mission to retrieve an Innocence from inside a doll. They had to fight a Level Two that had the power to wear a 'skin' that resembled others' shape and characteristics. It had been a hard fight, but the Akuma died in their hands. It was never capable of copying the Exorcists skills perfectly. This copy, however, was different. Apart from its figure, it had the same strength and thoughts as the person it imitated. It's as if it was a perfect clone of the other.

"Hakka Tourou!" Kanda rushed towards his other self and attacked it rapidly. The latter jumped sideways and used the same skill to him. Kanda barely dodged it, missing by a few centimetres only.

"So, you think you can imitate me?"

"I don't think so, I _know_."

_This is bad…_

Kanda slashed his enemy a few more times and used his First Illusion before stopping in his tracks. He leaned against Mugen, feeling the sting of the wounds he got from the Akuma and his copy. Hakka Tourou didn't exactly damage the Akuma severely, after examining the Level Four's form, although it did look as if it was in some kind of pain. The Exorcist wondered if its piercing scream was just a façade or the truth.

He didn't have much time to react, as his current enemy was already charging towards him, intent on finishing his life. "You're just a foolish samurai. Admit it, Baka." The copy smirked and used Mugen's Second Illusion. This time, Kanda couldn't avoid the attacks. Instead, he blocked the skill head on, using the same skill as well.

Sparks of steel flashed in the dark night; it was a battle of power and skills. The samurai avoided the copy's attacks perfectly and gracefully, more like a sword dance than a battle.

Allen dashed towards the fighting Japanese, just in time to block the Level Four's projectile that was aimed at his head.

"Cross Grave!" The albino shouted as he made an attempt to slash the Level Four. His previous experience with one and his constant training has improved his skills drastically, although it was still a difficult foe.

Blood started to pour out of Kanda's body; the copy wasn't as easy to beat as he thought. _The second time I encounter a Level Four,_ he mused with a smirk, and added silently: _but this time, I have Mugen with me._

Two different opponents faced the three Exorcists: the original Level Four was kept at bay by Allen, whilst the copy was engaged in a battle with Kanda. Watching from the sidelines, eager to jump into action, was Lavi, who was taking the unconscious Robin to Kristopher inside the train.

"Need any help, Yuu-chan?" A mocking voice came out from the mouth of the rabbit as he returned into the theatre of war with Oozuchi Kozuchi activated, earning glares from the Japanese man.

"Don't call me that, Baka Usagi!" From Mugen's bloodied surface, he could faintly see two forms standing a few metres behind him, fending off another form. _A distorted doll_ was his first opinion about the Akuma, and he held that opinion firmly.

But this was not the time to muse around. "Shut up and fight!" the look-alike raised its calm voice and released another round of Illusions. Yet, it didn't succeed, as the samurai countered with the same exact skills. It's as they say: fight fire with fire.

Meanwhile, with Lavi's help, Allen managed to fend of, if not all, some of the Level Four's attacks. It didn't mean that both of them managed to wound the foe in any severe way. On the contrary: it seemed as if nothing could scratch or hurt the monster, no matter how hard they tried. It was only luck, the last time they defeated one. And how can they forget the sudden appearance of General Cross, who by now was nowhere to be seen?

It was no surprise to the three that they could never beat the Akuma with only sheer force. A tactic was needed, and fast.

_

* * *

She looked at her brother and smiled a sincere smile; probably the last one, she mused. He returned her friendly gesture with a small frown, earning a confused look from his sister._

_"-"_

_The conversation was almost inaudible; unknown voices poured into the two siblings' precious memories. She cried out for her brother, and he did so as well._

_But he was gone. She was left alone, in the darkness._

_Until that day, when she was taken towards the cruel and painful light, only to see her long-lost brother, with that kind, yet infuriating face._

_Her words were strained and heavy. Why were they?_

_"Why…"_

_Why, indeed? Why was she even there? Why was her brother there? Why does she not remember?_

_After all those years together, she didn't even know who he was._

_She stared at a pool of red, now fading away to grey, in front of her eyes. Not her eyes; it was his._

_And she spoke again._

_"Why?"_

"Wake up, Sir Robin! Your comrades are fighting!"

He…she…did not.

* * *

Numerous Akumas have fallen beneath the Order and the Exorcist's power. Countless times have they destroyed many; not only the monsters, but also innocent lives. Their weapons were given by God, presumably a good one, who used them as tools for the world and the church to use and dispose of. How ironic it seems, that they tend to demolish innocence, and the power given to them were called Innocence.

They need their power desperately, and at the same time, they never asked for it.

Pain was the only gain from this power. "Watch out, Moyashi!"

When you obtain Innocence, nothing can stop them from taking away your freedom. "It's not over yet!"

They will make you work for them; more like slaves than independent workers, even until your very last seconds of living. "No way am I losing to a damn Akuma like this!"

Traitors were abhorred, and those loyal enough were used as mere pawns. "Cross Grave…please, work!"

Still, the three managed to do almost nothing, except for Kanda, who weakened his copy, but just slightly. The remaining two were panting heavily, time and time again striking at the Akuma in vain.

Just as things were turning bad, a surprise came: it turned worse.

"This is my fight; do not interfere!" The samurai would say whenever his comrades tried to rejoin him in battle. They understood his pride, but this was far too much to handle. Before they could act, a loud sound came from the two opposing men.

CLANG-

Both sides were thrown off the train as sword met sword.

"Kanda!" Allen tried urgently to use his Clown Belt, yet the Akuma kept him preoccupied at all times. Lavi made a desperate attempt to grab his hand at the last second, yet he missed by a few centimetres. "Exte-"

"Tch…let me handle this bastard!" Kanda spat out rudely, attempting to grasp the edge of the train.

Weakly, Lavi exclaimed to the samurai. "What if you don't return!?"

"Damn…I'm not that weak, Baka Usagi!" He didn't succeed on holding onto the metal edge. As he fell down, he saw his copy fall down as well and smirked. He'd never _wish_, but from the doppelganger's falling position, he had a feeling that they'd both face each other. Soon enough, in fact.

"Heh…" Lavi managed a small smile before turning back at the Level Four.

"As expected from him!"

* * *

From afar, the Level Four cackled menacingly at the sight of the Exorcist's fall, clapping its distorted hands in glee. Allen and Lavi charged towards it with the intention of destroying it once and for all. The Akuma shook its head and attacked them both, knocking them sideways. They'd have fallen off the platform, if it wasn't for Allen's Clown Belt.

Within the train's halls, a Finder was busy holding back the angry crowds while attending to Robin's strange condition. The Exorcist was, in fact, still in a condition of being unable to fight, as the Akuma within him involuntarily restrained his Innocence.

"Bad Exorcists!" On top of the moving train, the Akuma shouted delightedly and rushed towards the Exorcists. "Now, who wants to be punished first?"

"Heh, as if you can kill us! Oozuchi Kozuchi, Grow!" Lavi's hammer grew a hundred times larger in size as quick as a blink of an eye. He gripped its handle tightly and aimed for the Akuma's head. With a deafening smash, steel encountered head. "How do you like that?"

"That tickles!"

"What!?"

With a rough push, Lavi's hammer was sent back to its owner. He grasped the handle tightly and aimed at a glowing stamp above the Akuma's head.

"Let's see how you like this!" Lavi shouted out several words before smashing the stamp head on.

"Hi Ban: Gouka Kaijin!"

A large pillar, shaped almost like a gigantic flaming snake, engulfed the Level Four completely. It screamed and jumped out of the flame, much to the surprise of the Apprentice Bookman.

Apart from the faint, but insignificant, burn marks, the Level Four didn't even have a scratch.

_So this is what a true Level Four is capable of…_

"Lavi, get back!" He turned and jumped back just in time, as Allen lunged forward with his white claw and slashed the enemy's back.

"Take that!" The small, victorious grin that formed on Allen's face was soon gone; the Akuma had captured his claw and grasped it tightly with its small, doll-like hands.

"You." In desperation, Allen used his Clown Belt to release himself from the Akuma's clutches, yet to no avail.

"Can't." Lavi let out a battle cry and slammed his hammer onto the Akuma's head, taking care not to hit Allen's limp form.

"Kill." He gasped as the Akuma kicked his hammer away, sending him ten metres back and knocking the wind out of his body.

"Me!" With a triumphant smirk, the Level Four raised Allen's captured claw and threw him towards the edge of the train. Luckily for him, Lavi managed to extend his hammer and catch the boy's exhausted form in time.

"Thanks, Lavi…" Allen grasped his comrade's shoulder and pushed himself upwards; he will not die now, not when there are many people counting on him. One look at his face, and Lavi knew: Allen was not going to back down until he defeats his comrades.

Smirking, the Akuma threw a dozen of its needles towards Lavi. He dodged it swiftly, ducking and sidestepping with ease. The needles managed to cut a few strands of his hair, but that was all.

"Missed me!" Lavi grinned and hit the Akuma again, this time with more force.

"On the contrary…" The Akuma launched itself upwards to avoid the blow. "I've got you." It took out a miniature version of itself and a small needle, different from the ones it released. With a swift motion, it punctured the smaller doll's hands.

"AAGH!" Lavi screamed in pain and dropped his hammer. The Innocence turned back to a state of inactiveness.

"Lavi! What's wrong!?"

"My…my hand…" Lavi clenched his teeth and glanced weakly at the Akuma's doll. "H-how did you…?"

"Elementary, my dear Watson~ I love that quote~"

"What did you do to Lavi!? Sword of Exorcism!" Allen assaulted the Akuma with a large white sword, formed from his left hand. Multiple stabs were easily dodged by the Akuma; its speed was almost as high as when Lenalee uses her Dark Boots.

"Oh, you're all so stupid…" It giggled maniacally while blocking Allen's attacks. "I won't tell, because you're all so stupid-"

"Voodoo…am I…right?" Lavi winced from the throbbing in his hand and spoke weakly. "That doll…represents me…"

"You mean, the Akuma can hurt you just by hurting the doll?"

Clap-clap-clap-

"Correct! You're not as unintelligent as I thought!" Another needle was inserted into the doll's feet. Lavi almost cried out of pain. He grabbed his hammer and placed it next to his body, in case of another attack.

"Can you get this-" The Akuma twirled the doll around, "-before I kill your friend?"

"Damn it!"

And time starts to dance.

* * *

_Next Chapter: As the exorcists struggle to survive, what will become of Kanda? Will he be able to reunite with his comrades again? And what will Robin do to overcome his fear of killing his own kind? Find out in the last conclusion of the waging battle!  
_

And...done at last.

Footnotes:

Clown Belt: A feature of Allen's Crowned Clown form. The cape of Allen's cowl releases a web-typed Innocence that can be used to grab objects, immobilise, or attack enemies.

Oozuchi Kozuchi: Lavi's Equipment-Type Innocence, a hammer. Translates as Big Hammer Small Hammer. Also known as Nyoibo. It can Grow (good for attacking Akumas) or Extend (good for transportation).

Ban: Seal/stamp.

Hi Ban: Gouka Kaijin: Fire Seal: Conflagration of Ash. Lavi's fire seal skill.

Cross Grave: It became much more powerful than the previous incarnation. It also somehow allows the Akuma to repent and feel very good rather than in pain.

The Sword of Exorcism: A large sword which is the exact opposite of the Earl's (colour-wise and ability-wise). He can choose whether or not the sword can harm humans, but Noah and Akuma are doomed to its effects.

The part in the middle that's in italic is basically Robin's (a.k.a. Julia's) memories, ending with hi- er, her perspective when she first became an Akuma and killed the real Robin.

2/4/09


	10. Dolls

At last, after days of being unavailable, finally here and updating!

The one-shot will be updated. Soon enough.

Please review and give comments if you can.

This is the last chapter for the train battle sequence.

**

* * *

Dolls**

Being thrown off a stable landing, Kanda assessed his surroundings quickly. He managed to land on an empty spot of land; around him were barren grasslands that held old ruins of a forgotten town. _An Akuma attack must've hit this place…_Kanda mused. The railway was still visible, its metallic sheen encountering the moon's luminescent light.

On the opposite side of where he was standing, his copy stood as well, sword drawn to his side.

"How many lives do you have left?" The copy spat out black blood and edged closer to the real Kanda.

"Enough to kill you."

"We'll see about that."

"Kaichuu: Ichigen!"

_I can't risk using the other skills…but…_

The copy slashed Kanda's First Illusion, countering it with his own skill. "Hakka Tourou!"

With a quick glance to his right, Kanda smashed through a large slab of rock. The crushed debris flew everywhere in attempt to obscure his enemy's view. Either by luck or by tactics, the Second Illusion failed to hit its target. Kanda countered back again with his own Hakka Tourou, avoiding the smashed rubble that could easily be a double-sided sword, as its presence decreased both sides' accuracy and dexterity.

"Shouka!" Kanda's pupils changed into three visible dots. Veins rose around his black-coloured eyes. His concentration increased rapidly as he saw everything moving, breathing…

_Just like that Noah…_

"Don't tell me…you're going to use _that_!?"

Kanda smirked to his foe, and smiled sadly to himself. For the first time in his life, he felt pity. Not to others, but to his own foolishness and pride.

_Mugen, give me strength…_

"Sangenshiki."

_

* * *

Wake up…_

_Robin? Is that you?_

_Wake up. You need to help them._

_Why should I? I am an Akuma…_

_She saw her shadowed form in a pool of black. One teardrop and everything will be over. One blood drop and everything will quaver, breaking the silence of the still and frail waters._

_I am an Akuma…_

_Believe in yourself. You can do that…right, Julia?_

_The water revealed a crescent moon in the sky; black as the night; its onyx surface gleaming sharply. Its reflection on the rippled waters was pure white; luminous, welcoming; cruel._

_Which am I? An Akuma…or an Exorcist?_

_You must keep moving forward._

_Moving forward…_

Even if you die.

"LAVI!"

"AHAHAHA~ Now the stomach~"

STAB-

Robin blinked his eyes several times before realizing what was going on. He was on a moving object; the train from before, he assumed.

"Sir! Wake up!"

"Ugh…what happened?" Robin rubbed the back of his head, feeling a bit dizzy. Then he remembered-

_"You can do that…right, Julia?"_

_Of course, Robin._

Without hesitation, the boy ran towards the previous car and grasped the open hole above his head. What he saw was not what he expected.

Lavi was face down on the cold metal floor, gritting his teeth and clenching his hands. His face was drenched with water, an undecided mixture of sweat, tears, and blood. From afar, Allen looked as if he was desperately trying to grab a small doll that the Akuma held tightly. A few small needles were imbedded in its hands, feet, and what seemed to be the stomach part.

"How about it? The right shoulder?" The Akuma took four more needles and stabbed the doll's right side quickly before Allen could even react.

"UAGHH!!!' As soon as the needles entered its body, Lavi screamed and gripped his right shoulder, the same area as the needles newly stuck inside the doll.

"Lavi!" Robin rushed towards his side and examined him for any serious injuries. _None…_

"R-Robin …at last you're up…" Lavi muttered slowly with a weak smile on his weary face.

Robin smiled back reassuringly before turning to the other Exorcist. "Allen! Where is Lavi injured!?"

"He's not!" Allen pointed at the doll with his left claw and avoided the Akuma's poisonous attack. "The Akuma's doll is somehow connected to Lavi!" He wiped a spot of blood on the corner of his mouth before continuing his rapid attacks. "When it stabs the doll with one of the needles, the part that was stabbed will affect Lavi as well!"

"Oh, no…another Exorcist? And I only have one doll~"

"Innocence: Activate!" Robin grasped the Abaddon in his right hand. His other Innocence was also activated.

"Dual Edge!" He gripped Abaddon tightly with his left claw and slashed it towards the Akuma from afar. It shone a luminous blue colour before unleashing rapid shockwaves of energy. Robin managed to wound the startled Akuma a few times before it stabbed his shoulder with his needled hand.

"Why the hell do you have THAT!?" It pointed at Abaddon with an evil grin, much like the Earl's.

"Why should I tell you that!?" Robin grasped the needle imbedded in his shoulder and pulled it out quickly, ignoring the highly noticeable sting.

"Robin, its needles are poisonous!"

"I…know…" Robin fell down in a sudden collapse.

"Ugh…don't die!" Allen shielded Robin's weak body from the Akuma's attacks with his Clown Cape.

His whole body wasn't covered in black stars, as normal humans usually have if they were hit by an Akuma's attack.

_"The only ones who can be cursed are humans."_

Robin remembered his master's words and closed his eyes. He concentrated on nullifying the poison inside of his body. It wasn't dangerous enough to kill him.

_"Just be careful, Idiot Apprentice. Your Innocence will consume your self-control."_

_"I know that…"_

_SMACK-_

_"Ouch! Why did you do that!?"_

_"Stupid. You still have a long life; don't use it to mope around!"_

_"Alright, alright! A womanizer like you doesn't need to tell me that!"_

_"What did you call me?"_

_BAM-BAM-BAM-_

He never bothered to complain about his life ever again. But still, there were times when he doubted himself, either because he couldn't save a helpless person, or he couldn't save his own self.

_"Don't let your Akuma side consume you."_

_"How much time do I have left?"_

_Cross threw away his cigarette and crushed it on the floor like an insignificant bug. About to, anyway, before Robin asked him that question._

_PLOP-_

_He pressed his cigarette butt on his apprentice's forehead. Robin fell back, rubbing the painful and distinguishable burn mark left behind._

_"YEOWCH!"_

_"If you think of it all the time, then you'll die quicker…Idiot…"_

He won't die here. Not now. Not until he had destroyed the man that took everything he loved away.

Not until he destroyed his curse.

"I will fight…"

_For my friends…and for my fellow Akuma…_

* * *

The samurai felt as if his whole body was pulsing with energy. Everything slowed down instantly for him; time was not a problem to him at all. He saw his own surprised face on the copy.

_I've got to hurry…_

He sped towards his foe and aimed for his neck. The latter dodged in vain as a long cut appeared on his neck. Had it been deeper, he would have died instantly.

"Damn…Shouka!" The copy shouted out, drawing forth the same power used to call upon the Third Illusion. "Sangenshiki!" He, too, could use the skill with ease, for his sole use was to kill the man in front of him.

Kanda ignored the fact that his skill could be doubled and made large lacerations on the other's body. However, his attacks were blocked as quickly as he attacked. The two samurais were equal in strength, agility, and speed.

"Not bad at all…for a copy."

"I was about to say the same about you…Exorcist."

Two figures of two long-haired Japanese samurais moved swiftly in the night, conscious to what was going on around them. Sparks stirred in the silent air; the sound of steel encountering steel resounded. Their swords gleamed; the moonlight reflecting off the cold steel surface. Faces assessed each other's movements, probing the indifferent composure both of them held.

Only in a battle would Kanda feel accepted by the world. Other than that, he was only a person who didn't care about anything, as no one cared about him. Sure, the annoying Moyashi and Usagi would occasionally converse and later on, piss him off, but it was a different feeling altogether. However hard they tried, he would still be the same person as he was: a cold and heartless, he would call himself, _bastard_.

Only in battle, with his trustworthy Mugen, would he feel alive. Kanda could hear the drums of battle inside his ears, ringing constantly with each and every heartbeat. His enemy was of no importance anymore: what was important was his victory. Pride was the only goal that he sought to accomplish. Even if it cost him his life.

"Tch!" Kanda stumbled forward as the copy slashed his back with one successful swipe. He managed to gain his balance and sidestep before the copy could imbed another cut on his back.

"Surrender or die!" With a rare grin, the copy kicked Kanda's feet and sent him tumbling on the ground. He picked the fallen form up and kicked his stomach. The battle turned into a brutal fight of brawns, not of swords. But the true samurai never released his sword, even after the numerous beatings he obtained. He coughed up unbearable amounts of blood and his wounds were constantly reopening, yet he kept on going, enduring every single hit inflicted upon him.

"This is not the end for me…"

"You have no right to live."

SLASH-

Kanda dropped to his knee, panting heavily; fresh blood streamed out of the many lacerations on his body.

"Damn…" He subconsciously counted the number of 'damns' he spat out. Quite a lot these past few years, he mused as everything became blurred to him. But he would not lose that easily; no, not to a mere Akuma. Heck, he even killed one of the Noahs, but that Skinn Bolic was one of the new ones, so he wasn't that hard to beat.

"Exorcists should just die!" This time, the copy dropped all of his behaviours and form that were similar to the samurai. No longer a 'he'; it was just a mere part of an Akuma, after all: it could never replace the real Exorcist.

Kanda blocked a head-on attack with his bloodied Mugen and stepped back from the force of the blow. He made a small 'tch' before slashing quickly at the enemy's unprotected and onyx-coloured chest. It screamed, much like the Level Four from before, and pressed its hands against the torn body.

"It's time for you to die." Preparing his last stance, Kanda lunged forward towards the copy to end its life permanently, before it glared at him with hateful, beaded eyes. With a sudden shriek, the enemy raised its claws and slashed at Kanda wildly, ignoring the fact that the Exorcist had managed to cut it in half.

A smirk and a frown. That was all that the two had on them before the Akuma disintegrated and the samurai collapsed, his trustworthy Mugen deactivated.

All he wished for was some decent rest.

_Yet he knew that his life was not far from over._

_It was just a matter of time._

* * *

The two exorcists joined together to defeat the doll-like enemy in front of them. It had managed to avoid numerous assaults directed towards it, but not with such ease as before.

Lavi raised his head once and peered through his half-closed eyes at the waging battle in front of him.

_If only I had been more careful…_he thought silently. He was a Bookman, after all, and Bookmen were supposed to only observe. _I just broke Rule Number 1._

The Akuma paused for a moment before opening its mouth to shouts out curses and swears towards the Exorcists. It mentioned between a series of spats and carelessly-constructed words, the death of a certain eye.

"That means-!" Allen and Robin's eyes widened simultaneously at the mention of that particular death. It must mean that the annoying Kanda must've defeated his copy! The weak red-head also had a weak grin on his face: a combination of pain, worry, and relief. A new strength appeared, and the two able Exorcists increased the speed and occurrence of their attacks towards the Akuma.

"You can't kill me! I'm a Level Four!" It kept on dodging around, although it failed miserably more often than before.

"You think we haven't defeated one yet?" Allen smirked once before grabbing the Akuma's voodoo doll and tearing it apart quickly.

"NO!" But it was too late. In an instant, Lavi's injuries disappeared, and he got up quickly with a large grin. Wiping his sweat-stained face, he instantly grabbed his hammer and shouted out "Grow" several times.

"Do you mind if I finish it off?" He spoke loudly as Allen and Robin was still attacking the weakened Akuma. Both of them nodded before attacking it one last time, just for precautions, and jumped back just in time to see Lavi unleashing one of his Seals.

"Combo Ban: Gouraiten!" He swung the gigantic Oozuchi Kozuchi onto the Akuma's head, releasing a large fire and iron snake (or dragon, depending on how you look at it) to devour its body completely. At the end, all that was left were the charred remains of the Akuma's body.

"Rest in peace…" Robin murmured to the Akuma's freed soul, floating towards the sky, before deactivating his Innocence.

"So, we're done here?" Lavi deactivated his Innocence as well and rested his head on his outstretched hands.

"Hmm…there seems to be no more Akumas present." Allen deactivated his Crowned Clown, reverting back to his normal state.

Their wounds were not as serious as they thought, considering that they had just fought a Level Four. Allen's whole body was bruised and bloodied, with numerous lacerations. Lavi had only a few cuts, seeing that the voodoo that controlled him had been destroyed. As for Robin, he had some lacerations and bruises as well, but similar to Allen's condition: no apparent broken bones or fractures.

A figure of a man waved from inside the train, visible from the gaping hole that was created by the Akuma's blow. "Are you alright?" Kristopher was trying his best to explain the whole situation to the passengers and angry train staff. The three Exorcists jumped down and grinned sheepishly at the dumbfounded people surrounding them.

"We're very sorry about the commotion that we caused," Allen started with a nervous smile.

"You should be!" A spectacled woman in her mid-forties spat out rudely before glaring at one of the conductors. If his memory served him right, his name was Lesling Darrell (from his nametag which was already ripped off of his suit), Lavi mused to himself.

"Get these people out of here!" The woman spat out again before turning on her high heels and stomping away angrily towards her safe cabin. The other passengers did so as well, each with an angry expression on their sullen faces.

Lesling looked at the Exorcists with an unreadable look and stated coldly, "I'm afraid we'll have to drop you off at the next stop." The other staff nodded in agreement before leaving to do their normal jobs. A few of them stayed to gape at the large hole in the ceiling, wondering what in the world could've caused such destruction.

"That's what we get for saving their lives?" Robin whispered to the other two and Kristopher as well with a sad look. The Finder replied with a nod, while the Exorcists gave a short affirmative 'yes' before strolling calmly towards their belongings and packed up what was left of their things. Robin sighed and followed suit. _The life of an Exorcist…I wonder if I could ever get used to it…_

* * *

A few minutes later, the battered train went to a complete stop. The four Order members, already patched up and ready to go were shoved out of the train harshly by one of the conductors that they saw before. They looked at him once before departing towards an uncertain direction.

From his spot at the train's doorway, Lesling looked at them and sighed heavily. He wanted to say something, really: a 'thank you' or a simple recognition of their help. He had seen the monster, that 'Akma' or whatever thing they called the monstrous being and it wasn't a pretty sight at all. It reminded him of a doll that his younger sister used to carry when she was, what, five?

The sound of a train's whistle (not the one he was boarding; it was under renovation) made him regain his composure as a well-mannered conductor again. It was, after all, his job.

_What a shame that lovely Madame Depardieu was really a monster…_

* * *

"If that Akuma hadn't boarded the train, we'd have already reached Merrion by now…"

"Well, at least we managed to defeat it, right?"

"You're always so positive, Allen…"

Lavi sighed and looked around him, examining every single nook and cranny that existed in the small town. From one of his observations, he found out that this town was called Fleurette for some strange reason: the name of the Akuma's body, if he recalled correctly.

"And at least we're all still-" Robin smiled happily and paused abruptly on his sentence. Allen, Lavi, and Kristopher stared at him, curious to why he stopped talking.

Then it hit them, as sudden as a storm. It was plainly obvious in front of their eyes, but not one of them remembered it. Except for Lavi; of course he'd known it, but he didn't think that anything bad could've happened. But it just took too much time.

Where was Kanda?

* * *

Again, footnotes. Some might be repeated just for the heck of it.

Kaichuu: Ichigen: Translates as First Illusion: Hell's Insects. This is Kanda's first form of skill. Mugen releases a small swarm of supernatural creatures to devour his opponents.

Nigentou: Translates as Two Illusion Blades. Kanda covers his sword (and scabbard) in a coat of energy while creating an energy blade, making two sharp weapons.

Hakka Tourou: Translates as Eight Flowers Praying Mantis. Using the Nigentou, Kanda creates a movement that quickly slashes the enemy eight times. The slashes, together, resemble a flower. Mugen's second skill, together with Nigentou.

Shouka: Translates as Sublimate. Kanda activates the power of his tattoo, and his pupil changes into three dots. Veins also rise around his eyes. Once Shouka is activated, Kanda can activate Sangenshiki.

Sangenshiki: Translates as Taboo Three Illusions. Drastically increases Kanda's speed and strength at the cost of some of his life.

Dual Edge: One of the basic skills that Robin has developed using his Abaddon and his left hand. He releases a series of shockwaves to attack the Akumas.

Combo Ban: Gouraiten: Lavi uses both Fire and Heaven seals to create a huge snake of fire and iron.

Hope you liked the scene, and please give comments on how to make it more interesting and dynamic.

14/4/09


	11. Search

After a very long hiatus (no kidding, 2 months, maybe), I have again struck an inspirational idea! Wait, make it ideas.

Yeah, this is the next chapter. Some things will be explained after the footnotes.

Thanks for reviewing! And...enjoy the story.

This is the 1st installment of the Black Circus arc.

**

* * *

Search**

_Remains of a French town – 6.15 AM_

A sharp shriek woke the unconscious samurai up from his almost ethereal unconsciousness. He was covered in cuts and bruises, ranging from minor to severe until it almost destroyed his life. Where was Mugen? Weakly flailing around, his raven hair covering his sight, Kanda felt a shiver run across his hand as he touched the cool metal hilt of his sword. But try as he might, he couldn't even grasp the sword's hilt properly.

A hand reached out to touch his blood-covered face, and retreated as soon as it encountered the samurai's wet cheek.

"Go away…" Kanda murmured weakly, failing to uphold his strong side in many ways. The hand – a dark-coloured brown – brushed away his hair, bringing light to his eyes.

The first thing that Kanda saw was a smiling face, not exactly young or old; it was more of in-between the two. The face opened its mouth and spoke in heavily-accented English.

"You're safe now."

_

* * *

At the L'Orge Commune Inn, Fleurette – 7.24 AM_

**"Call."**

**"Shit! How did you-"**

**"I'll be excusing myself now. Oh…"** Gloved hands reached out for several bags of money and trinkets and grabbed them quickly. **"And I'll take my winnings as well."**

The winner left the game and strolled casually towards a small table, where three of his companions waited patiently. Two of them marvelled at his exceptional poker (cheating) skills, while the other just smiled with amusement.

"You're too good at it..."

"Thank you," was all that the boy replied before dumping all the cash and valuables on the table in front of him. There was one thing that bothered him, though: whether the other apprentice (a.k.a. Robin), also knew his trades.

"Do you want to know?" As if reading the other's mind, Robin spoke calmly and approached another game.

**"Gentlemen, might you be interested if I join in the game?"**

A series of predictable poker hands and displeased groans later, the boy returned to his table, also bearing a large sum of winnings from the previous poker games. A humourless grin formed on his lips as he too deposited all that he carried on the table.

"Dark Allen and Dark Robin are a bit creepy for my taste…" Lavi muttered with a small shudder.

"Amazing!" Kristopher gaped at the two Exorcists before slumping on his seat. _Yet another show of skills from those two,_ he thought to himself, gazing wondrously at their winnings.

Grinning from side to side, Robin sat himself onto an uncomfortable wooden chair next to Allen. He fiddled with his position for a short moment, before he sighed contentedly and rested his back on the wood. "Well, we have more than enough money to stay at an inn. The next train to Merrion won't be coming until Monday."

"That's about three days." Allen touched his cursed eye and made a small smile. "At least there are no enemies present."

Robin looked at the floor beneath him absent-mindedly. His thoughts strayed back to the encounter with the Level Four. It had called him, or her, a traitor. This was his choice, right? This was everything that he had hoped to become: but what was his purpose? He could easily live as an Akuma, that wasn't hard to do, but why did he run away? And exactly how did he manage to escape his fate as one of the Earl's weapons?

"…Hey, Robin, you okay?" A light tap on shoulder from Lavi brought him back to their current condition, and he nodded silently before giving a not-so-reassuring smile. The red-head smiled in return, hiding his concern towards the younger boy. He couldn't help but to feel attached to him – and Allen as well – as an older brother would, but at the same time, fear. What if Robin turned into an Akuma and killed them all when they weren't suspecting it? What if Allen became a Noah and betrayed them? Would he have to let the others kill them and just stand there, recording their deaths? He shook away the thought and reverted back to his cheery disposition.

"We'll be staying here for the next three days," Allen said while sitting down on an empty chair next to the others. "The owner gave us two vacant rooms."

"Alright, let's go and unpack first." Allen marched upstairs, carrying his belongings and disappearing behind a wooden door.

"Right," Robin replied shortly before following suit.

They had 50 hours to find the other Exorcist.

* * *

"Please drink the medicine-"

"Tch, I'm not _that_ weak!"

Somehow, the kindness of others never reached Kanda's ice cold heart. He ignored the woman's advice and made an attempt to stand up in vain.

He slumped back to his half-seating position.

Sixteenth attempt: failure.

Where was his body's incredible self-healing ability? Oh, right: even he can't recover that fast if he was recently on the verge of dying. Just great.

"If you insist, you'll never get better!" This time, she would not take 'no' for an answer. With a wooden spoon, she scooped up a blackish liquid on a bowl and stuck it into the reluctant samurai's mouth.

GLUG-

"GAH! What the HELL is this thing!?" He glared at the woman before choking a few times. Yes, the medicine tasted worse than your average bitter cure. But the after-effects were quite instantaneous. Kanda felt, although he'd never admit it, much better.

"See? I told you it worked, dear."

Again with that word. _Dear_. Not surprisingly, the woman reminded Kanda of a certain fatherly General by the name of Froi Tiedoll. The only difference was that this was a woman, and that she was less annoying than that master of his.

His seventeenth attempt to get up worked, although it was with a bit of help – no, Kanda would probably say 'insignificant, unnecessary smudge of annoyance'. Grabbing Mugen at the side of his bed, he walked slowly towards what seemed to be the exit of the place. As he got out, he saw his surroundings for the first time since he got to this place.

Brown-coloured tents were pitched close together, surrounding an extinguished fireplace encircled by several stones. A few horses were tied to posts, their heads bobbing up and down as they ate their breakfast lazily. Several large caravans were parked somewhere near those animals, guarded by several strong-looking men.

Kanda felt a hand touch his left shoulder. He stepped forward, disliking the sudden contact. The woman from before stepped out; a hint of disappointment could be seen on her face, but as Kanda's behaviour was expected, she did nothing else.

"Where the hell am I?" Kanda murmured, mostly to himself. His words took the woman's attention quickly.

"You're in the company of the Cirque Du Noir," she explained briefly, pronouncing the French name perfectly – no surprise, she was a native speaker after all.

Staring at her with empty eyes, Kanda fiddled with Mugen's hilt, judging on whether this was a trap – they could all be Akumas, only the Moyashi would know – or just a very bad twist of fate.

He wished it was the former.

* * *

"Wake up, Moyashi!"

The unexpected softness of the inn's bed dragged Allen into a temporary sleep. Rubbing his eyes, he grabbed the edge of the bed and undid the red ribbon surrounding the collar of his white shirt; afterwards tying it again, this time into a perfect knot.

"We've got to find Yuu-chan!"

"Stop jumping on the bed, Lavi…"

The ecstatic rabbit stopped and jumped off the springy mattress. He grinned widely before running towards the room door and slamming it open. With a quick hand gesture, he urged the still sleepy Allen to hurry up.

"The others are already out!"

Allen gave a last large yawn before tightening his boots and strolling casually after Lavi.

Robin and Kristopher were waiting patiently next to a small bookstore while kicking around a few road pebbles. At the sight of Allen and Lavi, Robin smiled and waved from afar.

"That took you long enough," he said with a cheery tone. Lavi answered with a shrug and pointed at Allen, who was rubbing the back of his head cheekily.

"Sorry, I fell asleep," he replied shortly.

"Now, where do we start looking?"

"Might I suggest," the Finder started, "at the train station? There might be some clues as to where he might've landed."

"Right." Everyone nodded and headed towards the station, with Lavi leading the way.

* * *

The sun was starting to rise up higher in the sky by the time the circus travellers ate their breakfast. The reluctant Kanda was there too, still too weak to walk around freely. Mugen was, as always, sheathed at his side.

He refused to eat anything, except for something Japanese. A half-Japanese fire-breather was kind enough to cook something up for him. With a shrug of his shoulders, the man gave a plate of green noodles to Kanda.

"Soba. You should know what that is."

"I'm not that stupid as to _not_ know." Grabbing the chopsticks supplied with the food, he picked up a strand of soba and dipped it into its sauce.

GULP-

"How is it?"

Kanda looked at the man, and then at the soba.

"…Average."

"Raion-san, I think that's his way of saying 'it's good'," a voice spoke from Kanda's left. He turned his head ever so slightly and saw from the corner of his eye, the same woman.

"Oh, I haven't gotten your name," she said calmly. "Mine's Adalyn. Just Adalyn."

The samurai stared at the woman before muttering a 'tch' and something about the unimportance of names. She sighed and shook her head before collecting the others' (and Kanda's) plates to wash. He stood up and held onto a small plank for support. His whole body felt weak; he was out of shape, out of training. Calculating his body's regeneration speed, it'd take him at least three days to depart.

Until then, he'd just have to cope with his current surroundings.

_

* * *

Mille Station: Platform 3, Fleurette – 12.16 PM_

Two figures stepped out of a large express train, carrying two black suitcases with them. One was a young girl with black spiked hair, wearing a white shirt with a red ribbon and a short black skirt. The other was a tall man with an equally tall hat. He wore a formal black suit, simply like a high-class gentleman.

With them, there was a purple umbrella, its handle within the girl's left hand. If you looked at it closely, it was crying.

"Tyki, can we go and kill these humans now?"

He sighed and shook his head. "No, Road."

"How about if we send in some Level Ones-"

"Sorry, but no." He walked towards a small book stand and bought the day's newspaper. Road looked at him questioningly and grabbed the item out of his hands.

"Why are you reading this?" She scanned the whole page quickly, not bothering to read the articles. "This is boring." Tyki shook his head and took the paper away before Road had a chance to tear it apart.

"We have to know a bit about politics as well, Road." He rolled up the newspaper and stuffed it inside his suitcase. "Your father is doing well, do you know that?"

"Whatever," she replied. "Why are we here anyway?" Road swung her umbrella around by the handle and skipped around the smiling Noah.

"To greet our fellow Exorcists, of course."

A maniacal grin spread on the girl's face, completely shattering her innocent demeanour. "Is Allen with them?"

"Of course." Tyki rubbed his smooth chin, all the while thinking about the Earl's task.

---

_"Tyki-pon, I have a mission for you."_

_"What is it, Earl?"_

_"Fetch dear Robin for me, will you?"_

_"Oh, that boy you spoke about before?" The tall Noah closed his book and stood up from his comfortable sitting position. Destroyed were his hopes of having a day off from his Noah duties…_

_"Yes~ you'll find him in Fleurette: near the town that the Level Two destroyed, remember?"_

_"Yes, I remember that place."_

_"Be careful of the Exorcists~ and send my regards to Allen, will you?"_

_"Certainly." With a flick of his hand, Tyki discarded the lit cigarette he was holding between two fingers. "Shall I go now-"_

_The sound of a wooden door bursting open was heard, cutting short the Noah's words. Standing at the open space where the door used to be was a young girl, hovering in the air on a purple umbrella. Her standing stance was that of a skateboarder; two hands partially spread out next to her body, and her knees slightly bent for balance. Grinning, she jumped down from the floating contraption and landed perfectly on her two feet._

_"I want to come, too!"_

_Tyki raised his finger in protest – was about to, before the Earl answered. "Of course you can come, dear!" The Noah slapped his cross-covered forehead._

_"Don't be sad, Tyki-pon~ I'm sure Road will be happy to assist you!"_

More like annoy me…_he thought while suppressing a groan._

_"Let's go, Tyki!" Road jumped back on the umbrella and floated away._

_  
"Help me…Lero…"_

_"Goodbye, Earl." Tyki raised his tall hat once and headed towards Road's direction._

_"Good luck~"_

_Tyki managed a small smirk before exiting the room._

---

"Alright, let's go." He glanced around before walking towards a group of people, all clad in black jackets, each having their own peculiar demeanours. Road followed eagerly, and advanced further in front, already knowing where they were going. Sighing, Tyki increased his pace before his companion could do anything unintelligent: something like destroying the whole human-populated place and killing all of the Exorcists. Well, not that it's bad or anything, just…very risky and exposure-worthy.

It was another typical day for the typical Noah…not that there were many of their kind in the first place.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but I haven't seen anyone matching your description."

"I see. Thank you for your time."

_Mille Station: Platform 8, Fleurette – 13.35 PM_

The Exorcists were faced with a serious predicament. Not only were they out of clues, they were out of luck as well.

"How many people have we asked now?"

Robin answered not too enthusiastically; who would, really, after tedious hours of gathering useless information? "No one's counting."

Lavi felt the urge to bang his head on a wall that very instant. Allen sighed heavily and peered towards a large clock, the station's solitary timekeeper.

"We've been here for 4 hours, I think."

Lavi felt another urge, this time to smack his own face. On second thought, cross that out; he already did it.

"At this rate, we'll never be able to find Kanda."

"Yuu-chan, where are you!?" Many people stopped and stared at the screaming red-head with a confused expression on their faces. Kristopher chuckled at the Apprentice Bookman's actions; an 18-year old with the attitude of a 10-year old.

"Lavi, stop it! People are staring!" Robin grabbed the other's arm and smacked his head.

"Ouch…that kind of hurts, you know." Robin shook his head as Lavi showed his trademark grin again.

"Let's not waste time doing this-"

"ALLEN!"

Without warning, a voice out of nowhere shouted out the white-haired boy's name. It brought them all to a halt as that familiar tone reached their ears.

And turning around, they saw the one person that brought a sense of dread in their minds.

Allen flinched – and if you're observant, paled oh-so-very visibly.

* * *

Footnotes.

-pon: Japanese honorific for, uh, usually children or someone dear. Has an added effect of cuteness or endearment.

L'Orge Commune Inn: I think it meant Barley Inn...or something like that.

Fleurette: Real definition is actually, quoted from a medical dict, "a type of cell found in clusters in retinoblastomas and retinocytomas, representing differentiation of tumor cells into photoreceptors." But for the sake of storytelling, it's a town in France, somewhere near the coast of France. I'm assuming that travel around the coasts of Africa and South East Asia is possible, so don't ask about that story logic.

Cirque Du Noir: Black Circus. Obvious enough.

Mille Station: Thousand Station, if translated loosely. I don't study French, so that's all I could do.

Raion: A fire-breather who works in the Cirque Du Noir. Name's translated loosely as 'Lion' in Japanese (imagine using katakana).

Adalyn: I'm sure her name has a meaning. One of the members of the Cirque Du Noir.

Soba: Japanese buckwheat noodles.

-san: Japanese honorific. For formalities.

Sentences in bold are spoken in French. After all, the storyline is currently in France.

Notes on travelling:

For those who are observant, you may wonder why Allen won't just use the Ark to travel to Japan. I had to make a fast answer, so here it is.

_Letter from Inspector Malcolm C. Levrier:_

_Regarding Allen Walker_

_From this point onward, Allen Walker - Destroyer of Time and host to the 14th Noah - may not use the Ark by free will nor by obligation unless ordered by the Headquarters._

_Any attempt on using the Ark will result in a trial of heresy and a suspension from Exorcist duties until further notice._

And there you have it. A perfectly valid piece of information. Imagine their faces when they saw the notice.

Notes on Kanda:

He's lost. Yes, lost. And he's with a gang of circus people.

This is a very subtle response to the growing number of stories about the Order gang in a circus life. But this time, it's not Allen's turn to be the clown.

It's Kanda's turn to shine - or be utterly humiliated by the next few chapters...

And just to make it more interesting, here's another extra take.

---

Extra Take

---

Link is not dead.

Link is not dead.

Link is not - oh, screw it.

Lenalee glanced once at the metal door near her brother's test room and sighed.

"I wonder if he's comfortable in there..."

---

Somewhere inside a large metal storage room, Howard Link sat there, trying hard not to move.

Surrounding him were numerous bottles of unknown substances, stacked precariously over one another.

Escape route, you ask? There were absolutely none. Not even a small gap that a rat or mouse could pass through.

---

Komui laughed maniacally as he thought of the unfortunate CROW member locked within the boundaries of his potions room. Of course, they _did _give him some food and drinks to survive with. Of course, they _did_ let him sleep at night. And of course, they _did_ give him two choices.

One: Escape and fulfil Komui's wish of someone actually brave enough to try out all of his potions, or

Two: Stay there until further notice (or at least until the Inspector comes).

He preferred the latter.

And he still doesn't know why he was there in the first place.

---

Allen laughed silently as he remembered the poor CROW member that he had knocked out days ago.

---

Link is not dead, but he will be if he moves.

---

13/6/09


	12. Tag

The appearance of many Original Characters (OCs). Don't worry, none of them will have an Innocence or some super secret power that's way better than the canon characters. I don't like Mary-Sues (or Gary-Stus).

This is the 2nd installment of the Black Circus arc. Kanda's humiliation time will appear...not this chapter. Sorry.

Read and review whenever possible. Thanks, and enjoy.

* * *

**Tag**

Before the albino spoke another word, he was knocked down with a single push- uh, hug, from an overly excited girl. Incredulously, her grip was tighter than she looks, as said Exorcist had to squirm to get out of her unyielding squeeze.

"Noah!" Hand on his hammer hilt and eyes glaring at the hugger, Lavi quickly composed a battle stance, intent on defeating the Earl's allies once and for all. That is, before Robin reminded him of his current location. The only Finder in the group was dumbstruck; never in his whole entire career had he encountered a Noah. No one would suspect _her_, of all people, a little girl with an innocent face, of being a sadistic killing machine.

"I missed you so much!" Road gave the devastated Allen a peck, resulting in a series of gawks. Allen himself tried to push away from the girl, to no avail. Questions were forming in his mind, and the one that rang loudly: how can he get rid of this Noah, hopefully, once and for all?

Clap-

The sound of two hands encountering each other brought the bickering to a freeze. Heads turned around to the source of the sound. Fists were clenched as they finally saw the person who made the clap.

"Tyki Mikk!" This time, nothing would stop Lavi from going on a complete rampage. With a quick motion, he punched the smug-faced Noah straight on his right cheek. Lavi would do much more, though; he'll even kill the damn man, even if it meant being accused of murder and much more in front of hundreds of watchers. Since he literally killed Allen once before, his hatred was more than just a mere 'hatred'.

It was a pure, murderous intent.

Several people passing by the odd group gasped and shook their heads in disapproval, but continued to do their own fleeting business. The Noah glanced at the passing crowd and regained his composure. Rubbing his cheek with a free hand, Tyki smiled calmly and bowed just slightly, like a proper gentleman would greet others. "Greetings, Exorcists," he spoke in a regal manner. Only Robin and Kristopher were appalled by this behaviour, since they both never knew or saw him before the current encounter.

"What the hell are you doing here!?"

"Calm down, Exorcist." Tyki raised both of his hands in a gesture that he meant no harm whatsoever. "We're not here to pick a fight."

"Yep!" Road entered the conversation with a wide grin, already standing next to Tyki. "We're here to greet you!"

Silence.

"Why?" Allen raised a finger in questioning. "Aren't you supposed to fight us?"

The two Noahs stared at him before bursting into small giggles and laughter. Somehow, the young Exorcist's words sounded funny enough to amuse them.

"What exactly do you find funny from my statement?" Allen asked again, this time even more confused than before.

"The fact that you classify us as mindless attackers."

"You killed many of our comrades!" Lavi made a quick mental note not to punch the Noah again. "How the hell are we supposed to forget _that_!?"

"Those people were insignificant." Road grinned cheekily before appearing in front of a wide-eyed Allen and whispering with a sing-song voice: "We'd never kill our precious Exorcists – maybe."

"Ngh-!" Stepping backwards, Allen gritted his teeth and restrained his urge to activate Crowned Clown.

"Road, our mission is not to greet them," Tyki spoke suddenly in an exasperated tone. How he wished he was back in his room, lounging around while finishing that book about machinery. "Our mission is to fetch what the Earl asked for." He was stalled just at the part where the two crazy men tried to reconstruct a miniature cannon launcher.

"Oh!" Road squealed in delight. "Is it Allen?" With those words, said Exorcist executed an immediate guarding stance.

"Not this time. But the Earl sends his regards to you." Tyki turned his attention towards the cautious group and gestured slowly at one of the Exorcists. "We're here to take Robin with us."

Everyone froze and looked at the aforementioned boy almost instantaneously. A single grin spread across Road's petite face. The girl scanned the four faces and stopped just on the astonished Robin.

"Who are they?" He whispered to Allen while staring at the strange girl looking straight at him. Before he even got an answer, Tyki lunged forward and took his hand.

"We'll be leaving now."

"You-!"

A dangerously smiling face looked back at the enraged, yet unmoving Allen. The others watched in shock as a hand, concealed by the short distance when seen from afar, punctured the younger boy's chest. Not a single drop of blood trickled, but they knew that he won't hesitate to pull out the Exorcist's still-beating heart at the sight of a rebellious action. No one spoke; the noise came only from the constantly-moving crowds around them, and the large clock that kept ticking in its own pace.

"You don't want to die again, do you, boy?" He retracted his hand and brushed off invisible specks of dust on his coat.

Everyone knew the answer to that question.

"Who are you people?" Robin snatched away his hand after collecting his thoughts and moved back cautiously towards the Exorcists' side.

"Ah, of course you don't know us." Tyki bowed even lower than before, tipping his hat just slightly. "My name is Tyki Mikk. I am, what you Exorcists call, a Noah."

"I'm Road Kamelot!" The other Noah grinned and twirled around her purple umbrella. "We're the Earl's family!"

At the mention of the Earl, Robin's eyes widened a centimetre. His sole enemy, the Earl of Millennium, was a comrade of these people.

"Get away, Robin!" Allen moved forward and stationed his body between the Noahs and his Exorcist companion. "The Noah Clan won't hesitate to kill Exorcists!"

Road mock-frowned in response to his words. "We don't kill people without a reason, you know!"

"Road, this is a mission," Tyki reminded her calmly, fearing that she might (he shuddered at the thought) do something extremely reckless that could sabotage the whole of their plan. "Be a good girl and do what the Earl tells you to do."

"But, Tyki! It's so boring!" she replied with a frown. "The Exorcists aren't exactly winning, anyway! I want to play! I'm tired of all my homework!"

Tyki resisted the urge to hit the girl's head. _Who do you think makes your homework for you…_

"And besides, we're much stronger than humans, right?"

Tyki sighed at her reply and held up his hands in frustration. "I don't know what the Earl's going to say…"

"Whatever!" Road retorted quickly, averting her attention towards the enemy. "Exorcists! Let's play a game!"

"We don't have time to play around!" Allen exclaimed quickly, clenching his hands tightly.

"But I promise it'll be good!" Road replied happily, ignoring the incredulous stares she got from the others. "You should know what tag is, right?"

"What's the catch?" Kristopher raised his voice, the first time ever since his encounter with the two Noahs. "You wouldn't be offering us a free chance of escaping, would you?"

"It seems this Finder doesn't believe us," Adjusting his hat, Tyki stepped back a few paces and smirked at the Exorcists. "No catch. Although the normal rules apply, of course. We're obviously It. You have about a twenty-minute head start."

"And if you're It…" Twirling Lero, she pranced about with a creepy grin. "We'll kill you!"

"Five-minute head-start."

"That's all we have!?" Lavi grasped his hammer and sheathed it back into his pocket.

"Obviously! Now then…three –"

"Wait!"

" – Two"

"We're not ready!"

"One."

As the last number was spoken, the Exorcists had gathered their legs and ran away as fast as they could, onboard a nearby train leading to who knows where. The two Noahs looked on as their foes disappeared out of sight and out of range. Tyki sighed as he saw them run away. So close, yet because of Road's game, they couldn't just finish their mission fair and square.

"Game on, Exorcists…" murmured the tall, dark-skinned man.

_Game on._

* * *

"Safe, for awhile…"

"Yeah."

_Onboard the Corail Foix, Third Class – 14.10 PM_

Allen was shuffling his cards calmly, assessing the people staring at his group. Robin fingered with his music box; the one that he always brought everywhere. Lavi whistled at any beautiful woman he saw, occasionally bearing a heart mark on his uncovered eye and a distinct 'STRIKE' sign on his green headband. As for Kristopher, he was busy noting their encounter with the Noahs.

It was a normal train ride; in fact, their first normal train ride since they became members of the Black Order. If summarised in a few words: it was an unpleasant one.

"Tell me again why we had to ride Third Class?" Lavi avoided a strong-looking man's glare after he had checked out yet another woman: his wife, apparently.

Kristopher answered, never averting his eyes from the folder in front of his eyes. "To win this so-called game of tag, we must lie low and not be found out."

_Good point._

* * *

"Five minutes…" Tyki glanced at the large station clock and then at his companion.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Road smiled and pulled on her uncle's sleeve, dragging his reluctant form towards the ticket booth. Looking through the glass, she smiled at the unsuspecting ticket seller and asked a simple question.

"Excuse me, have you seen my brother?"

The man at the other side replied cheerfully. "If you can tell me what he looks like, I might know where he went."

Road grinned again and described a certain white-haired boy's features quickly, ending with a "He's always getting lost!"

"Oh, that strange boy?" He frowned slightly, trying to remember where the aforementioned 'brother' left. After a few seconds, he snapped his fingers and pointed towards the schedule.

"I think he bought a Third Class train heading towards Valence. If you board the Express Train, you might be able to catch up."

Road's eyes glittered with delight. "Then I'll have two First Class tickets, please!" She handed the money, took the tickets gratefully, and dashed towards Tyki, who was sitting on a wooden bench.

"Tyki! Let's hurry!" Road grabbed the man's sleeve again and dragged him, this time into a large, new train. All the while, Tyki wondered why he didn't just kill everyone there with his Tease to vent out his frustration.

_And the Noah succumbs to the persuasive powers of a young girl. Bookman Junior, you should've noted this down…_

* * *

"ACHOO!"

"Are you alright, Lavi?"

The red-head nodded and smiled.

"Someone must be talking about me!"

_Hope it's not those two bastards…_

_

* * *

Onboard the L'Express Maubeuge, First Class – 14.46 PM _

Somewhere in a large and cosy cabin, Road and Tyki sneezed simultaneously.

"Bless you," they spoke in unison.

* * *

As the sun rose above the clouds, a small travelling group came to a halt. Their carriages were stationed in a lush field, just outside a bustling town. This place was to be their next performing location; music, dances, and circus acts. A very out-of-place man stomped annoyed towards a small brown tent, always on the lookout for a certain item he cherished the most.

_Outskirts of a French town – 15.38 PM_

"Kuso! Give me back my sword!"

A cheeky face grinned back nervously at the angry man. "Make me, stupid Japanese!"

Snap. "I'll kill you!" And the man lunged towards the young boy, who by now was running for his life.

It was one of those days that Kanda Yuu wanted nothing but to meditate and eat soba when he wanted. But _no_, some stupid Akuma had to copy him and leave him with these circus freaks.

"Adalyn, he's threatening me again!"

Another person came out of a larger tent and sighed at the scene unravelling in front of her eyes. She walked towards the younger of the two and snatched a long item from his hands.

"Pierrot, you can't go snatching people's weapons away!" She hit the child's head once before giving back Kanda's sword. "And you: don't go threatening little children like that!"

With a quick glare, he snatched Mugen and glared at Pierrot. "Tch…Baka."

"I heard that!" Pierrot (who conveniently knew some Japanese words from Raion) spun around once and smirked at the unsuspecting samurai. "Prepare to be tackled!" He ran towards him, only to be met by a piercing glare and a sword pointed dangerously towards his throat.

"Do you have a death wish, boy?" He was answered with a vigorous shake of the head. "Good. Now get out of my sight before I decide to kill you."

Pierrot shook his head again, but backed away quickly. "Nah! You're too fun to play with!"

"Why you…"

"Kanda! Stop threatening him again!"

"Tch…"

People from different sections of the circus stopped and stared at the humorous act, occasionally cheering on one of the two opposing sides. Except that those on Kanda's side must have a death wish.

"You two would make a great act in our next destination!" One of the spectators clapped his hands and averted his attention to Adalyn. "Why not dress him up as a sword dancer? He'd make a great addition to our team."

"What the –"

"That's a great idea, Rowan!" She nodded happily, ignoring the swear words and protests coming out of Kanda's mouth. "Would you like to do it, dear?"

"Hell no!" was all that he said before storming off into a nearby carriage.

"I knew he'd say that…"

Pierrot looked at the depressed woman, then at the invisible trail that Kanda left before. He smirked mischievously before tapping Adalyn's shoulder.

"I think I might have an idea."

* * *

Oh, no...now I have to think of the idea...

Footnotes and whatnot.

Corail Foix and L'Express Maubeuge: Trains that I kind of made up myself. Pardon my French, I know no French. At. All.

About Adalyn: Don't ask her last name, she doesn't have one.

Pierrot: Inspired by Allen's childhood in the circus. He's one of the performers in the Cirque Du Noir that was abandoned when he was a child.

Valence: Next town where stuff's going to happen. Again, just randomly taken from some random place. It's a fictional 18th (or 19th?) century world, people.

About the language: The station is international-ish. Even if it isn't, all the staff there are required to be able to speak English.

All OCs are not major characters. They will not have super powers or Innocence, no matter what I write in the story. And yes, all of the Cirque members can speak English due to major travelling.

Notes on other characters:

Allen has many talents, including smacking Link unconscious and dragging him to Komui so he can lock him. And if you're wondering why Link wasn't next to Allen when Robin came, well: Link's also human; he can't be there 24 hours all the time. His duties as a CROW member also counts.

And please recall that Cross is NOT dead yet, but Link is already with Allen. A bit confusing, but the General meeting in the comic - ah, manga, did occur, but after that Cross went away from the Order without resting first. So there you have it - valid story evidence that actually makes sense.

Notes on Kanda (again):

He's not so murderous, is he now? I hope I made him In-Character enough. After all, he can be civil towards others.

And you'll probably be able to guess what town he's near to now.

Notes on the Extra Take (a.k.a. Omake)

This is a reflection on what the Noahs think when the Exorcists say that Noahs will always kill Exorcists at sight.

They can be civil and normal (albeit slightly sadistic -ehemcoughRoad- and eccentric) as well.

---

Extra Take

---

We Noahs are not as bad as you think.

You think we kill for fun.

Well, we only kill because we have to.

And we have to kill people who are insignificant, weak, and a nuisance.

So, we kill people. So what?

It's not like there's a lot of us.

We won't destroy the whole human population or something like that.

We'll leave that matter to the Akumas.

And why do you hate the Earl? He's a fun person.

With a demented smile, bunny ears, and a gigantic fat body.

You say we hate the Exorcists?

They hated us first.

They wanted to kill us since, well, forever.

And we have to defend ourselves.

So, we kill them.

Innocence, you say? We destroy them.

Why? Because it hurts our inner Noahs.

They can kill us, so we prevent that from happening.

We have flaws as well.

We can live and love and share our thoughts as well.

We can think for ourselves. We're not mindless murderers.

We're also human, you know.

Just so much stronger and smarter than you.

---

21/6/09


	13. Showtime

I finally managed to get some ideas for the 'idea' from last chapter. You'll just have to find out in the story, of course.

This chapter took a long time to make, due to the amount of stuff I had to know about the circus before making it. Figures; I've never been to one before (not even Cirque Du Soleil...)

Alright then, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Showtime**

_Next day_

_17.30 PM_

_Cirque Du Noir – Moon Tent, Male Changing Room_

Crash – goes the muscle man towards a stack of white powder.

Bam – flew another man, a slight hint of Asian in his features, right into a pile of neatly-pressed clothes.

Yet the mastermind of it all smirked as this all was going on. He took a deep breath and shouted –

"Adalyn! He's trying to get away again!"

Someone else barged into the room in a split second, carrying another fresh box of make-up and a pair of oriental-looking shoes. She shook her head as she saw the turmoil that was going on. "How many times have I told you, dear: the show is going to start in less than an hour!"

"There is _no fucking way that I'm going to do that!_" a half-muffled yell resounded as loud as ever, forcing the woman to wince from the loud volume. A man pushed his way roughly from a pile of other stronger-looking men who were trying their best to force him into a proper dress.

And by dress, it is, _literally_, a dress. More precisely, a bright orange, long-sleeved kimono adorned with red cherry-blossom motifs. Adalyn was holding a matching obi – the sash used with the kimono – with a black-and-white checkers motif. Pierrot, on the other hand, was clutching two long swords in his hands. One was a sword with a long red rope and a small golden-lacquered bell tied on its hilt, used occasionally in death-defying acts. The other one was a strange sword; it was completely black and very simple. One would think at once that it was old and rusted.

"Release Mugen at once or I'll make sure you'll never see it again!" Kanda growled menacingly, all the while glaring daggers at anyone who dared to make contact with either him or his sword – the black-coloured one.

"It's only once! We need you to make this happen!" Adalyn tried to calm the samurai down, thinking of ways that she could use to coax him into doing the act. "No one will know that you're a man! We'll try to block anyone who gets close to you!"

"For the millionth time, I am not –"

"RAION WILL COOK YOU LOTS OF SOBA!" she shouted desperately with a hopeful gleam in her eyes.

" – tch, I'm still not doing it –" Adalyn glanced helplessly towards the company of men that were trying to dress Kanda up.

With a final, desperate scream, every single male (excluding Kanda and the youngest in the room) exclaimed in their loudest voices: "WE'LL LET YOU DO ANYTHING TO PIERROT!"

" – except." Kanda stopped struggling and glared intently at the now trembling boy. He did what no one thought he would do in a lifetime.

He smiled. (But it looked more like a smirk, anyway.)

The whole room grew silent as the man, who was now calm, grabbed the kimono quickly, with an evident hint of reluctance, and grumbled with displeasure. He said a single word that made everyone jump with joy and relief, Adalyn glance at a certain boy with worry, and Pierrot fall to the floor, trembling and pale with fear.

"So, who's helping me wear this thing?"

_

* * *

A few hours ago_

_7.50 AM_

_Valence__ Train Station – Platform 2_

Four people stepped – more like ran out of a simple train with great haste. They brought with them a few suitcases that never seemed to slow their paces. The extremely long journey, almost a day, had completely worn them out. Still, running, one of them glanced back and looked at a large signboard placed strategically next to the waiting area. They reached the place quite accurately, only two minutes off track. Yet Kristopher's eyes grew wide as he saw another signboard filled with a different schedule for a different type of train.

"…The express train would reach here in about a quarter of an hour!" he exclaimed towards the others. The company quickly understood that there was a high chance the Noahs would board the express. With a determined nod, the three Exorcists and one Finder ran straight towards the station's exit, searching for, hopefully, a place where they could not be spotted easily.

Allen suggested quickly that they find a pub, but the others declined, saying that it was too obvious. Lavi groaned in annoyance as he saw the town's large clock in the town square – it showed 8.05 AM. Any minute later and they would be as dead as chickens for dinner.

"They'll be here soon!" Robin finally said, still frantically searching and asking around for the most unobvious hiding spot. "If we can't save ourselves, what would happen to the townspeople who have no Innocence at all?"

"Maybe some Innocence user will show up and save the day?" Lavi suggested with his voice a mixture of playfulness and sarcasm. He shrugged his shoulders as the others glared at him. "Well, that'd be a 1 percent chance, would it?"

"If only we were that lucky," replied Allen while rolling his eyes.

"That coming from a cheater," he retorted back before stopping on his tracks. "Listen," he said, pointing towards a large road in front of them. He heard the faint laughter of children and a cheerful music. Soon after, a figure emerged from afar, followed by another, then another. They had different poses, the Black Order members noted, but the song they heard was unmistakeable.

_Come and join, from East and West, _

_The Cirque Du Noir at its very best,_

_We welcome one and all tonight,_

_And guaranteed, a fun or fright,_

_If you wish to see what we will do,_

_Come and join, we dare you to!_

A white-masked clown juggling bits and pieces of fruits, ranging from the smallest to the largest one rolled on a ball towards the dumbfounded group and made a small bow. Another performer, this time dressed in a navy-blue oriental dress, smiled warmly towards them and handed each of them a pamphlet of their show.

"Visitors, eh?" she greeted them cheerfully. "Don't forget to watch our show tonight: 6 o'clock, right on the dot! First night's free for all!" The woman sauntered away, dancing with daggers in her hands, singing to the circus' tune. As the ruckus drifted away, Robin pointed at the pamphlet and smiled.

"I think we should go and see this – Cirque Du Noir!" he said to the others. "Besides, it would be hard for those Noahs to find us there, right?" The others nodded in response, spreading out quickly to ask for directions as to where the circus might be showing at.

This has proven to be an eventful day after all.

_

* * *

14.52 PM_

_Valence__ Train Station – Express Platform 1_

Tyki was thoroughly displeased.

The trip on the L'Express Maubeuge had proved to be very uncomfortable, despite the fact that they were travelling First Class. For hours, he was stuck in an unmoving train due to an engine failure. They had to stop at a small town and board a smaller train to Valence. The man made a mental note to request a horde of Akumas to destroy that particular small town later on.

All the while, the journey provided him little to no entertainment, thanks to a certain Noah. More than half of the time, his companion's constant disruptions had awoken him from his sleep and stopped him from even socialising with the other passengers. He hated it when people stalled him in those circumstances. Especially in poker games.

There was the factor of the extremely long delay, but that was hardly the point, wasn't it?

Road and Tyki stepped out of the express train, faces ever-smiling in expressionless grin. They had no problem navigating through this town – apparently, any town, as long as there were brokers around.

A middle-aged man glanced around him, searching for any signs of his employers. He strolled casually towards the two Noahs and made a deep bow. "Sir Noah, Miss Noah, it is a pleasure to meet you both," he introduced himself, his English mixed with a strong French accent. "I have managed to locate the Exorcists."

"Good, good! Now take us to them!" Road said with a grin. The man winced unconsciously and fiddled with his coat.

"What's wrong? Is there a problem?" Tyki asked with a bored tone as he observed the strange behaviour of the man they encountered.

"No, there isn't, Sir. I know where they are now, and where they will be for the next few hours. It's just –"

"Spit it out before we lose our patience," Tyki sighed in exasperation as he said those words. The broker responded quickly, all the while eyeing a certain umbrella that seemed to be _alive_.

"They will be hard to spot within all the ruckus of the circus, Sir."

"Circus! Can we go there, Tyki?" Suddenly, Road popped up in front of the man and jumped ecstatically. "The Akumas can kill all of those worthless humans while we're at it!"

"Road, what do you not get from the term _'lay low'_?"

"But it's only a few lives –"

"We'll be found out by the Exorcists and they'd probably kill the Akumas as well. A waste of reinforcements, really." Tyki ignored the girl's protests and directed his attention towards the broker. "Then we should go and pursue them, is that correct?" His words seemed to surprise the man, as he slightly jumped and nodded quickly, walking in front of them first to lead the Noahs to their intended destination.

"Why is it that I can't do anything fun with you around?" Road pouted and followed Tyki. The Portuguese answered with an amused smile.

"You got your wish anyway: we're going to the circus."

_

* * *

15.20 PM_

_Cirque Du Noir – Campfire_

The circus was filled with the hustles and bustles of activity. People with various tasks set up large tents; some of them prepared the costumes for the performers; a few women began to prepare the make-up used by the clowns or dancers; most importantly, the chefs were given the task to cook an early supper for the circus members.

It was then that Pierrot decided to 'borrow' a special concoction from the resident medicine maker in the circus – Dottore Maxime. (No one really knows why he has an Italian title, but it's said that he used to adore Italian comedy.) The man was often away in simple errands, something like mending a broken hand or curing the occasional flu, but it gave the boy enough time to grab a bottle of the Dottore's 'Special Light Sleep Inducer: Recommended For Fussy Children and Grown-Up Sissies'.

"This'll be perfect," he murmured to himself. Creeping out of the apothecary tent, he cackled delightedly as he spotted a certain half-Japanese cook, mumbling about how rude the other Japanese was. Pierrot ran towards Raion, who was cooking his 25th serving of soba, and grinned mischievously as their eyes met.

"So, Raion, what are you going to serve the Japanese idiot?"

The cook looked at the boy with an equally mischievous smile and replied, "Probably his normal soba, but I was going to use some rotten ingredients." He took a handful of soba and dumped it on a wooden platter before setting the finished serving aside, starting with another clump of raw noodles. "But that'd probably be hard to do," he slammed the buckwheat in frustration as he thought about the long-haired man, "I don't mind him calling my soba 'average', but then he calls my tempura 'crap'!?"

"I know how you feel," Pierrot said with a sympathetic pat on his large back, "and that's why I've decided to make him pay!"

With those words, Raion's nimble cook hands stopped mid-work. Slowly, he turned around and stared at the smiling boy, who was twirling a small bottle filled with a transparent, watery substance. "How do you propose we make him 'pay'?"

"Oh, easy!" Pierrot showed the bottle's title to the older man. The cook read the sign in front of the glass container carefully. A string of emotions crossed his face: first confusion, then shock, and last but not least, understanding. "We can use this to drug him temporarily!"

"That's actually a good idea," Raion started, "but I don't see the 'paying back' in doing that, kid."

The boy shook his head in mock disappointment, eyeing the expression of the half-Japanese intently. "Can't you remember what Rowan said before?"

"Something about a sword dancer show?"

"Guess who the sword dancer is?"

And thus, an extremely predictable chain of events occurred swiftly and smoothly.

Pierrot secretly monitored Kanda's every movement, and Raion cooked frantically to make up for the lost time that he took when he was devising the plan with the boy. However, everything started to fall into place as he finished the last soba dish of the day.

Raion gave the food to Pierrot for 'tampering' purposes. The boy used up only a small spoonful of the concoction, fearing that the Dottore himself would notice that someone had stolen the thing away from his clinic. Without hesitation, the cook started to serve the soba platters one by one to all of the members. Reaching Kanda's spot, he smirked and offered him the final platter of spiked soba.

The samurai 'tch-ed' and grabbed a pair of chopsticks, glaring at the cook with a mocking expression.

"You'll be fucking sorry if I notice that you spat in it."

He proceeded to eat swiftly, not once breaking his stride, when suddenly –

"…what the hell did you put in this thing, you –"

Before he said the last insult, he collapsed in a sudden slump, releasing his half-finished platter of soba. The others that were eating around him gaped in surprise. In an instant, Pierrot was already standing next to the sleeping samurai, attempting to remove his sword from its hilt. With a cheeky grin, he shouted to them.

"You said you wanted a sword dancer? Then help us out here!"

In an instant, the others understood the meaning behind their words and swiftly proceeded to drag the unwilling (not to mention, defenceless) samurai towards the nearest changing room. All the women giggled as they saw a handful of able men gather up their courage and muttered a silent prayer before hoisting Kanda up. No one was that suicidal as to arouse him from his sleep.

Pierrot and Raion followed them all, making a subtle high-five.

"Mission accomplished."

_

* * *

Back to the present time_

_17.50 PM_

_Cirque Du Noir – Entrance_

"Here, come and see the tallest man in the world!"

"Giganto the Great, muscles as large as a full-grown man!"

Shades of different colours decorated the place, creating a lively and exciting atmosphere. The circus was different than any other normal shows – the place was filled with many kinds of acts and performers, each with their own unique abilities. One visit there can never be enough; any visitor that came to the Cirque Du Noir would say so.

"Where are we supposed to go?" Robin asked, all the while observing his surroundings. It was the first time he had been to the circus, even though it was for the mission. He had bad memories with Cross, who obviously would never bring him anywhere. In addition, his past memories before he became an Akuma were slightly distorted, like a light amnesia. "We've been here for hours already!"

"But the Noahs haven't found us yet –"

"Hey, you people!" a voice shouted from behind them. "Why aren't you at the Main Tent already?" The Exorcists and Finder turned around and saw a woman, somewhat old; yet she still had a vigorous look on her face. "The show starts in 10 minutes!"

"But we're not here to –"

"Nonsense! You should come with me if you don't know the way!" she cut the words short, ushering the dumbfounded group towards a large tent set up right in the middle of the field. After they had reached the entrance, she gestured for the four to enter and take a seat before the show starts. The woman waved at them and disappeared out of sight within the crowds of people outside.

"What an energetic woman," Lavi commented after awhile. He assessed the inside of the Main Tent: a large, round stage was set in the middle, surrounded by numerous wooden seats stacked in circular podiums. The seats were almost completely full, he noted to himself; those occupying them were constantly shifting in their places, discussing what the show would be like. The tent's colour was red and white, just like a classic circus motif. One large door opposite the entrance was draped in red velvet, separating the stage and backstage from each other.

"I think we should see the show, don't you think?" Lavi said to the others while searching for four empty seats. "After all, what's the use of waiting for hours if we don't watch the main show?"

The Finder shook his head and countered with a reasonable argument. "We need to find Sir Kanda, too! We don't have much time to spare!"

Just as Allen was about to agree with Kristopher, aloud booming voice resounded in the air.

"WELCOME, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, TO TONIGHT'S SHOW!"

"Damn!" the group hurried away, led by Lavi to four nearby seats. "The show's already starting!"

A figure came out from behind the curtain, revealing a tall, jovial-looking man with a thin moustache. A black magician's hat was perched on top of his head. As he bowed and raised his hat, a single white dove flittered away, perching on a small pole stationed just above the man's head. Strangely enough, instead of the normal black suit, he wore a white coat topped with a vibrant red jacket, long red pants, and brown leather shoes. His style was unusual, yet oddly fitting.

"He must be the ringmaster," Allen said in a whisper to the others and partially to himself. "He'll be the one to start the show, probably."

"Wonderful things you will see, hear, and maybe touch, as we present to you, the magical and astonishing acts of the Cirque Du Noir!" the ringmaster started again, bowing for one last time.

"Enjoy the show!" With those last words, the dove swooped down towards him and exploded in a mass of confetti and white smoke. The audience started to cheer and clap as the smoke dissipated, revealing a set of figures leaping around the stage. Each of them was holding chain whips in their hands, ending with metal balls filled with a liquid substance. In an instant, those balls were lit in a crimson flame, shocking the audience. The music started to play softly and grew louder as the performers toyed around skilfully with the chains.

"How peculiar…this isn't a normal circus tune at all," Allen commented again, this time with a bewildered and excited look on his face as he observed the first act on the stage below. "I know I've heard this type of music before –"

"Oriental," Robin intervened, equally astonished by the death-defying act waging in sight. "It might be a song from China – or possibly, Japan."

The others looked at the two and back at the stage. Some of the performers now held the chains in one hand, and a green bottle in the other. With carefully choreographed movements, one by one they drank its contents and released them in a blaze of fire. It was as if they were dragons, breathing flames out of nowhere.

While all of this was going on, the small group of four watched intently, almost forgetting the previous encounter with the two Noahs. However, Lavi had a strong feeling about something, aroused by the sudden deviation of the circus theme.

Something big was about to happen, whether it's a good thing or a bad thing for them.

* * *

This arc has got to be the hardest I've made up till now. The immense research I needed was just...massive. From the language to the circus acts and also counting the time.

Feel free to ask any questions and review about any problems in this story so far. Even regarding Cross' sudden appearance in the previous Chapter 4, or how could the Central not know of Robin, or even those who are worried about Link (maybe). I'm hoping that all of the events that had happened so far, and the stuff that's been going on actually makes sense and follows the logic of the actual manga. Of course, I don't think the manga itself really follows the actual geography of the real world.

Footnotes for the glorious readers.

Some of the more critical readers might be thinking about the time frame. After a long time, I finally managed to tweak this chapter so that it fulfills the requirements of the 50 hours limit.

6 hours - time it took for them from the start to boarding the train.

18 hours - time it took to reach Valence from Fleurette. Just remember the old train system and tie it in with the size of France.

So in total, it took them 24 hours to reach Valence.

10 hours - time it took for them to wait for the show. Come on, a circus is always fun to go to; how can they resist?

2 hours - time for...wait, I shouldn't reveal this one yet. Maybe next chapter.

So in total, that's 36 hours, right? Still 14 more hours to go till the end of the limit.

And I will definitely find a way to fit the events in, of course.

A final clue about the plot: I was deeply inspired by the show of Cirque Du Soleil, entitled KA. I wish I could see it, but living in my country makes it hard to visit.

Notes on Kanda yet again:

I can't believe how low he could stoop to, really...and to think I wrote him like that...

Anyway, think about this. He might be Out-Of-Character (OOC) to you, but I think about the circumstances.

Imagine if he had to cross-dress, but no one would know him. But in return, he can kill, torture, order around, do anything to the person he hates most. Someone like Allen or Lavi (or in this case, Pierrot). Would he turn down such a great chance like that? I think not.

Notes on the Extra Take:

This is the longer version of the Cirque's Melody. I didn't intend to make it, but it's just for fun, really. It really spoils some of the acts in the circus, but won't reveal anything big in the plot.

---

Cirque's Melody

---

_Come and join, from East and West, _

_The Cirque Du Noir at its very best,_

_We welcome one and all tonight,_

_And guaranteed, a fun or fright,_

_If you wish to see what we will do,_

_Come and join, we dare you to!_

_A fire-breather with his grin,_

_He fills the stage with endless din,_

_Twins with odd acrobatic skills,_

_That will give you more than just thrills,_

_The white clown acts a comedy,_

_Of tears and joy for all to see,_

_The ringmaster himself will come,_

_And introduce you to the fun!_

_So take your friends and join us there,_

_Each show a wonder, true and fair,_

_You'll never see a better view,_

_Than what the Cirque would give to you!_

---

9/7/09


	14. Found

The battle scene, unfortunately, comes later on. It'll however, be a faster update because of my free time.

This chapter focuses on something else.

I'll have to write the battle next. It'll be very hard for both Kanda (cross-dresser) and the writer, I assure you. Anyone hoping no one finds out about him cross-dressing, please say so in the review and I'll try to decrease his shame. If not, then I'll let my muse do the writing.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Found**

_18.15 PM_

_Cirque Du Noir – Entrance_

The ticket booth manager was pleased. It was only the first time they performed in the town, and the entrance ticket was almost sold out. Of course, the ticket to watch the main show was free on the first day, but that didn't stop them from reaping hundreds of francs in one day. After all, they had come so far, from just a small circus in Paris to a large success around Europe.

"Excuse me, can we still buy tickets?" a girl's voice spoke to him. The man turned around to see two formally-dressed people – one was a little girl with short hair, and the other was a tall man with a suit. He nodded and gave them two remaining tickets. "How much is one?" the girl asked again, clutching the two pieces of paper in her hand.

"Twenty-five francs, so that'd be fifty, please." In an instant, a 50 francs bill was perched on his hand, clean and neat without any creases. He accepted it and placed two tickets on the counter with a nod.

"Enjoy the show – eh?"

In front of him, replacing the two tickets he gave to the two visitors was a large sack. He opened it and found a stack of money, overflowing inside. The man raised his head and opened his mouth in wonder.

"W…what is this!?" he stumbled on his own words, barely managing to rewrap the sack and let it fall in front of the counter.

The older of the two visitors smiled. It wasn't a normal, cheerful smile that one would give whole-heartedly. For some strange reason, this smile was chilling for the man behind the counter like putting ice on his neck. It wasn't a pleasant feeling at all.

"Keep the money," the top hat man said at last. "It's compensation for the damage."

Even before the dumbstruck man could reply, the two already left in an instant. He was left alone, muttering to no one in particular.

"What damage?"

* * *

"And now, please welcome –"

Several minutes passed, each as splendid as the others, as the crowds watched the circus act out their best performances on that very night. The four Order members were equally enthralled by each act, cheering on when others did, and laughed at every good joke the red-clad clowns made. The circus was lively and pleasant in every way.

One of the four, however, was not as unwary as his comrades. He was constantly on the watch for any telltale signs – either of the raven-haired samurai or the bloodthirsty Noah Clan and their Akuma underlings. This red-haired man sighed again and went back to observing the stage, trying his best to clap enthusiastically as another act came up.

A Bookman must always note everything, he thought. Even the smallest details can provide the most information – wait.

"Our next act is an extraordinary find; an oriental jade, we can say! A round of applause, please, to the marvellous sword dancer of the East!"

As the ringmaster bowed and retreated from the performance area, a figure clad in vibrant colours emerged with two swords, each in one hand. The sword dancer, like the ringmaster said, was oriental. She wore a bright-coloured kimono that strangely matched her long braided hair and deep frown. Which was generally as any other Asian women, raven black.

Assuming that the dancer was a 'jade', it would then be a 'she'. But why, Lavi thought again, does 'she' seem so familiar?

The sword dancer wasn't actually dancing. Those moves that 'she' made were only highly-exaggerated practice stances, each one death-defying like a normal battle. The good thing was no one seemed to realise that yet. The bad thing was obvious.

'She' was actually not a woman; anyone saying that to the sword-wielder's face would be answered with a quick and excruciating death. The man behind the woman, in fact, was one of the manliest men that you'd ever meet. He emanated an obvious aura that seemed to make the crowds fall back to their seats in fear. And some in amazement. Maybe the aura didn't work as well when he was a 'she'.

Kanda Yuu had to swallow his pride and face the crowd. At least he didn't have to smile. Kanda's frown began to deepen as he spotted four people that he didn't want to meet on that very occasion he had to cross-dress. And of course, especially not that red-haired idiot who was clearly staring at him with that Bookman look. He'll never stop talking about today if he ever knew.

He shielded himself with a flick of Mugen, disguising it as another one of his fancy moves. At least the crowd's happy, he mused sarcastically. Well, you don't have to be happy to do this!

Kanda threw the other blade besides his own towards a man that got too close to the stage for his liking. It stabbed the stage right next to his face. The man drew back in surprise and fell back to his seat, trembling and muttering about crazy sword dancers.

Satisfied (though not showing it), the samurai made a graceful leap and took back the sword in his left hand, earning an even louder wave of claps and laughter. That wasn't supposed to be funny. It was supposed to make them piss in their pants. But the man shrugged it off and decided to humour the crowd for now.

Suddenly, from the corner of his eye, the samurai (now the cross-dressing sword dancer) saw two figures enter the tent inconspicuously, avoiding the most crowded places and instead deciding to sit down. Right behind the group of four he tried desperately to avoid that night.

No. It can't be, Kanda mouthed to himself, still maintaining a passable sword dance routine. The bastard Noah guy and the girl obsessed with Moyashi.

The samurai was a bit dazed when the ringmaster signalled him to close. He finished off his act flawlessly, throwing his two swords in the air and jumping up in a double somersault to catch the two weapons. He landed perfectly on the ground, attracting shouts of appreciation, enthusiastic claps and – was that a wolf call? With a swift bow, he retreated behind the circus curtains and was instantly greeted with cheers of approval from the other circus performers. It was, he admitted, a successful show of skills. But the compliments had to wait.

Kanda took quick strides, ignoring the others, rushing instead towards the backdoor of the tent. Without a moment's glance to what would happen next, he ran past the glowing lamps of the circus and unsheathed his sword whilst re-entering the tent for the final time.

But this time, he wouldn't be the entertainer. He'd be the visitor.

And he's coming for the Noah.

* * *

_18.49 PM_

Robin sensed something.

It had come to him since the sword dancer's act had started, but he shrugged it off, thinking that it was probably his gut instincts.

But his instincts were often right. Why not trust it now?

"Amazing!" he heard Allen and Kristopher shout. Lavi was muttering a few words to himself, cheerfully clapping his hands only after he saw Robin eye his actions. The sword dancer had begun her final stance. It was grand, and for an instance Robin felt his fears fly away. But the bad feeling he had was still there.

Robin took a chance between the show's interval to stretch his weary legs and stand up. The crowds were eager to see the next act, after the previous act. The ringmaster was once again on the stage, introducing the audience to the next performer. The boy sighed heavily and paused.

He saw something. It was only a short glance, but the picture was clear in his mind.

At the last moment, one of the performer's swords tilted slightly towards his direction. The sword was small, and the flick was brief, but it managed to show Robin a reflection of two people sitting right behind them.

The Noah Clan. And if they ever decide to kill them, it'd be swift and painless, like chopping off your head. Preferably not, he thought whilst clutching his neck.

Allen had seen it too, and he shared a telepathic glance with Robin. _Not good_, it simply said. Either they make a move now, which will probably kill them all, or stay put until something bizarre happened to cross their paths. And as always, Lavi was staring, or perhaps ogling the sword dancer woman and ignoring the two people behind them. Typical.

Kristopher prodded their shoulders, sending a questioning glance at the two Exorcists. They didn't respond at all. Strange, the Finder thought. What exactly were they doing? He examined his surroundings, thinking that they might've found either the other Exorcist or the Noah. Someone started to speak as he started to turn his head to face the back.

"Don't move," the voice whispered from behind, chilling the Finder to his bones. "You don't want to die now, do you?" A silence lingered for a while as the four Order members realised that one wrong movement might be their very last.

"It seems the Noah Clan have found us," Lavi suddenly spoke, breaking the silence between them. "So, are you going to give us a second chance?" he continued with a mocking tone, half-hoping that their lives would be spared again.

"One chance only!" Road said delightedly, giggling at the helplessness evident in the Exorcists' side. "And you lost!"

"Is this the end for us, then?" Robin spoke weakly, turning his head round to meet the two Noah sitting calmly behind them. He was answered with two nods, one more eager than the other.

"It'll be quick…" Tyki murmured, taking off his gloves and reaching out for the vested Finder. "Starting with you first."

The Finder froze and let go, waiting for his bitter end to come quickly. The others watched in horror as the dreaded hand reached Kristopher's back.

And stopped as Road poked Tyki's hand with a single finger.

"Don't interrupt me, Road…" the man started, his voice laced with a mixture of annoyance and boredom. After all, he had expected her to say something. Even a simple comment would do.

"Why don't you torture him first, Tyki?" she said with a grin. "His screams will be drowned by the crowd, anyway!"

For the first time in his Noah life, Tyki Mikk actually agreed with the First Noah. That is, about her choice of murder.

"Then let's see what other things I can stab, shall we?" Tyki's dark side was feeling very cheeky. And cheeky is not a good thing at all.

Maybe the lungs, the Noah man mused as his hand travelled through the man. And so he found the organ, relaxing and expanding even more as he pushed five of his fingers in them.

And willed them to materialise.

Kristopher let out a loud scream and fell down, only held up by three pairs of trembling hands. That wound was bad enough to destroy his breathing patterns altogether, but not enough to kill the poor man. Better for the enjoyment of the Noah's kill. No better for the petrified Exorcists who could do nothing but watch.

"P…please, k-kill me now – !" His words were stuck in his throat as the merciless man wounded him again, this time in his stomach. The Finder let out another ear-piercing cry of pain and coughed a clot of blood.

The worst part of it all, no one knew what was happening. The screams of pain were instantly drowned by the crowd's excited cheers. Lavi cursed the fact that they had chosen a seating place with no one close enough to call for help. Tyki sighed and considered the circus as an alternative when killing someone without arousing the authorities. He flicked his red-stained hand and sighed. He'll have to find someone to wash his shirt again.

"I'm bored with this one! Just finish it!" Road suddenly spoke, earning a glare from both her comrade and the Exorcists.

"You were the one who wanted it…" murmured Tyki with a frown.

"Well, it was nice knowing you, Finder," he said at last before reaching out for Kristopher's heart.

It was at that very moment that the bizarre thing came towards them. Or more specifically, the person that had a very bright-coloured kimono came rushing with a shining and deadly sword towards the male Noah that had unfortunately (for him) stopped to see who was coming towards them.

* * *

Kanda thought of two things before charging for Mikk and activating Mugen.

One. He was facing a dangerous foe that may or may not kill him in an instant glance. So he had to move silently, but quick enough so that the Exorcists and the Finder don't die first.

And two. He was wearing a goddamn kimono. For women. And it was bright orange. Deep shit.

But that had to, unfortunately, wait. The Finder – Kristopher, was it? He was bleeding internally, judging from the Noah man's powers, and that always lead to dying. Which, if not treated as soon as possible, will kill him. Simple as ABC.

Kanda untied the piece of rope dangling from the useless sword and tied it around his forehead. That might decrease the chance of them laughing at the cross-dresser. With a reluctant sigh, he dashed towards the deserted upper seats of the tent and just started slicing the Noah.

* * *

_18.59 PM_

Saying that Kanda was rushing was an understatement.

Obviously, he had something more important in mind, even more important that getting the chance to massacre Pierrot. Then why, the young boy thought hard, did the Baka samurai just rush past them all without taking off his kimono?

Determination and a larger part of curiosity were the two things that made him wear his outdoor shoes and run after the raven-haired man. Pierrot took a deep breath and dashed outside, ignoring Adalyn's angry shouts. Whatever made Kanda tick, it wasn't very nice.

That was why he stood behind the Japanese man, hidden behind a large pillar, with the samurai's sword slashing right through a little girl of his age and a formally-dressed man with a hand reaching out to touch the bloodied back of another man.

* * *

_19.03 PM_

"That's not very nice."

Tyki retracted his hand and rubbed off the remaining blood specks on his own shirt. It was already dirty anyway, he thought before facing the newcomer.

"And who might this lovely lady be?"

Kanda raised Mugen to his face's level, also hiding in the darkness. He had no intention of blowing his cover, or making himself an easy target for the Noah.

So he did what he had to do. He charged with no skills. Just pure swordplay. And it actually worked, he thought for a while, if it wasn't for both Noah's uncanny speed and agility. And the fact that they just busted out through a hole that wasn't there before, swiftly jumping out of the tent.

The three Exorcists were stunned. The sword dancer they had seen before was swinging one of her swords towards the Noah as if she could actually hit them. And now she was following them outside?

If you ever had a special gift to read minds, here's what they were thinking of at that time.

Allen thought as he activated his Crowned Clown: was she trying to help us?

Robin thought when he followed the Noah: is she trying to get herself killed?

Lavi thought deeper than his comrades, riding his black hammer: yeah, that's definitely who I think it is.

Kristopher couldn't think at all. He was dying.

Kanda thought whilst swinging Mugen towards Tyki's head once again: damned if they know it's me.

Road thought – or at least, giggled and spoke her mind: this is going to be so much fun!

Tyki thought of his dirty attire and sighed: I hate the part of me that agreed with Road.

Pierrot thought of only one thing that echoed in his mind.

What The Hell.

* * *

What damage indeed...well, they're battling outside, but there will be damage. A very severe and life-threat - eh, for the next chapter.

Didn't expect that? Putting in the battle scene would increase the word count, therefore overloading the whole chapter.

Footnotes for all.

Before anyone asks why some words are spelt as they are: I use British spelling mixed with some American spelling (long-time influence). You may have to bear with it. Sorry.

Notes on Kanda yet again:

As stated above, if anyone wants Kanda's cross-dressing to be realised by the others, or not, please state so.

Either in the reviews or whatever.

I'll just find a way to tweak the processed next chapters.

2/8/09

* * *

EDIT (27/7/13):

Whoa, it's been four years since I've touched this story! There are some things in this particular chapter that have been changed due to plot holes and whatnot.

Sad to say, there's not much I can do with it. I had a rough plan on how it was going to end, but with all the new developments in the real _-Man_ manga (new Noah, new plot twists - generally, just a lot of new stuff by Hoshino Katsura), the concern is that this story will not catch up. And it never will, in my opinion, since the focus is on an entirely out-of-real-plot character. Additionally, there will be certain events which do not correspond well with the real plot, so in effect this story becomes slightly Alternate Universe-like (AU).

I shall attempt to continue this little AU tale once in a while (which means very random updates at random times) and hope that it doesn't become too much of a disaster. You might begin to notice a lot of changes in the author's writing style, which is a given due to the four-year long hiatus. Hopefully it doesn't become too jarring. Also, a lot of Out-Of-Character (OOC) behaviour will begin to occur, since it's been years since I've read the actual manga itself.


	15. A Notice From The Author

Because this idiot stopped writing fan fiction stories for a long, long time, no updates have been submitted.

That is why, opposing the website's rules that many have broken over the past few - years, I have decided to post up this update that says:

This story is on hiatus until further notice.

Hopefully, the hiatus will not be long, and hopefully it ends by the end of this week. And thus, when the hiatus ends, this chapter will be demolished and everyone will be happy.

Thank you for taking time to read all of the above, the current sentence, and some rather short amusements at the bottom.

* * *

A sighed and clutched a pen, ready to write his journal.

"But really, why are we actually doing here, waiting for the writer to continue?" He scribbled a small letter next to his alias. "And why are we using aliases instead of our own names?"

"Do you have to be so whiny, A-"

"Please, L, aliases," a feminine voice shouted from a secluded corner in the room. "You should know more about these things..."

L nodded from his place and tapped the table in front of him. The sound was extremely annoying, if you wanted to know how it sounded like.

"Hmm, just like a bongo player with a fish as a drumstick."

The player glared heatedly at the spokesperson and dropped it when he received an equally hot glare from the man known as K. At least in this chapter.

"Shut up and start writing."

"Right."

They sat and wrote in relative silence, before another voice broke it.

"But how are we supposed to know which L we're talking about-"

A rock flew across the room. A loud 'ouch' echoed in the air.

The others sighed and proceeded with their work. Which no one really knew about.

* * *


	16. Games

Never thought this day would come, but it did.

An update.

Without further ado, let the story resume. And stop abruptly at the end of this chapter because of the author's utterly inconsistent updating scheme.

(Also, you can see that the previous chapter regarding the author's notice has not been taken down. Figured that, since it contains the anonymous-but-not-really bickering of several familiar characters (who happen to be rather In-Character - I think), it would be best to leave it there. Also, to indicate that people _do _lie a lot when it comes to updating their stories regularly. Oops.)

* * *

**Games**

_In front of the Main Tent_

The sound of silence was once again perturbed by the presence of a nearby circus. It could be heard from across the town square and even to the quiet train station of Valence.

Cirque Du Noir was ablaze with activities, both indoors and outdoors. One side knew what was happening in both places. The other thought that nothing was going on out there. No one watching the circus' main performance knew what was happening outside, and no one seemed to bother about it.

One man, the same man that almost got his cheek ripped off by the sword dancer, sighed with utter relief as a very close fireball missed its chance to scorch what remained of his short beard. He took out a cigarette and a match, creeping out from yet another interval between acts.

He needed a breath or two. Or in this case, a private time to smoke.

Walking towards the exit of the tent, he saw a faint ray of light shine on his head like a natural spotlight. It was the moon, he mused with a smile, which provided the light. It gave a sense of comfort to him. Do you pity me, he thought idly, because a crazy woman and a fire freak tried to kill me?

The cigarette was stuck in its box, inside the left pocket of his brown jacket. Just a coincidence, or another stroke of bad luck, he wondered to himself. The evening air was cold and a bit damp, so it took him quite a while to light the end and get it smoking. Just what a single man needed: tobacco filled with nicotine and the works. How charming.

And just as he was about to inhale his second breath, he saw orange surrounded by the darkness of the night. He could never forget that colour.

It was the sword dancer that had almost killed him. She was leaping – or dancing gracefully, using one of her swords to slice up a girl and a man, evading her incoming attacks with slightly less grace. A bit different than the show.

The man rubbed his eyes once. Then twice. Then three times until they watered. The image was still there and his cigarette was still lodged between his middle and index fingers. And it was starting to burn his hand.

She whipped her head towards the frozen man and ran towards him. The two she was fighting were once again assaulted by a pack of strange people. There was a clown with white clothes and a gigantic sword. Then a black hammer appeared, swung by a man whose body was about twenty times smaller than the thing. The last person could pass as a girl, if it weren't for his black claw. That made a huge difference altogether.

Was this another secret act? The man shook his head and threw away his cigarette in surprise as the sword dancer faced him. Then she spoke.

Get out of here, the voice said. It was a strong voice that demanded authority and promptness. It was, above all, a wonderful baritone, which was laced with darkness and manliness –

And then realisation hit the smoker.

Without a second to spare, the man screamed and fainted.

* * *

The full moon rose at the start of the battle. The occasion was, undoubtedly, a great cliché that everyone enjoyed. It was like reading a book with every single event planned out perfectly like fitting puzzle pieces.

Reality was not like that. You can die. You can bleed, except when you're half-immortal like the Noah Clan. And you can definitely feel shame.

Just like the shame that a certain samurai was about to experience if a certain event happens.

He already blew his cover; the man that had tried to approach him on the stage had heard too much of his voice. Kanda shuddered at some other thoughts and rushed back into the battlefield without any more hesitation.

Mugen was raised above his head and soon brought down upon the Noah gentleman. Tyki smirked and simply ducked to avoid the blow.

"Your moves are like the Japanese Exorcist, dear," he said with a knowing, amused smirk. "Are you perhaps, a distant relative?" Tyki circled around Kanda mockingly and struck the samurai's shoulders. The Noah sent him flying and crashing on the dirt-covered ground – a fall that would have given Kanda a debilitating wound if he didn't break it by executing an awkward side-and-front roll to absorb the damage obtained from the impact.

"Or maybe you're actually him?" Tyki spoke again, this time with an even more taunting tone. Realising that he had truly blown his cover by then, Kanda increased the intensity of his attacks. Several well-focused blows later, the samurai supressed a triumphant smirk as a red line appeared on the Noah's neck, about 5 millimetres away from his veins.

Tyki suppressed a shudder and unconsciously shrank away from the swordswoman – correction: _man_. The Noah was undoubtedly strong, but he decided that he should shut up there and then before the cross-dressing Exorcist truly succeeded in maiming him.

If we move a few metres from Tyki and Kanda's battle, we would probably encounter an unfair one between a young girl and three almost adult Exorcists. But quote: all's fair in love and especially war. More so when encountering a bloodthirsty Noah.

Lavi used his overgrown hammer to smack the daylights out of Road – just like a whack-a-mole game he'd heard of in the "Book of Fun Stuff to Do in Carnivals", the Bookman-to-be mused as he directed another hard blow on Road's head.

"Hi Ban: Gouka Kaijin!" again the red-haired Exorcist used his favourite technique to burn and consume the Noah's body in a large pillar of flames.

Somewhere in his conscience, the man that Kanda knocked out complained about the weather being too hot.

Both Allen and Robin attacked as soon as Lavi's fire disappeared. The British Exorcist dashed forwards in one go and used his Clown Belt to grab hold of Road. Although the Noah was quick, she missed her chance to avoid the Innocence by a few centimetres. The Exorcist threw her lithe form towards Robin.

"Take this, Noah!" Robin shouted as he used a combination of both his claw and Abaddon's sharp edge. Allen too surged once more, using the Sword of Exorcism to slash Road's body.

It was a pity that both Exorcists were too slow to react when she dodged their attacks with a swift leap in the air.

With nothing to attack, Allen's white sword was aimed at one person: Robin. Of course he knew that Exorcists couldn't die when stabbed by the gigantic Zweihander, but there was one slight problem.

Robin, who by now was trying to veer away from his comrade's attack, was an Akuma. Which meant that Allen could just stab him and the brown-haired boy would disappear into ashes, Innocence or no Innocence.

The sword managed to pierce Robin's left shoulder, leaving a large mark that for him, burnt like a thousand hell pyres. A blow from an Exorcist attack was by far worse than from a normal Akuma. Allen couldn't fight down the overbearing guilt he felt, even though hurting his own comrade was an accident. Not knowing what to do to alleviate Robin's pain, he carefully tugged out his sword, wincing apologetically as the brown-haired yelped in pain.

"Ack – sorry, Robin! Are you alright!?" Allen knelt beside the other Exorcist and examined his shoulder. The wound was large; a metallic scent rose in the air; and Road was giggling, once again safe from any harm the Exorcists provided and also, Lavi's predictable Ten Ban.

(Both the Noah of Dreams and Pleasure thought the Bookman Junior would be stronger, if only he didn't shout out the name of every technique he was about to use.)

"I can still fight," answered Robin, pushing himself up with one hand. "But next time," he said with a pained but cheeky grin, "hit the enemies, not me."

Allen laughed weakly and deflected a screeching Lero ("Don't swing me that hard, _lero_!") with Crowned Clown's white claw. "I'll remember that, then."

"Aw, did you just stab your own friend?" Road said rhetorically with yet another trademark grin of hers. "Do you want to kill Robin as well, Allen?"

"Shut up!"

"Don't worry, Moyashi!" Lavi shouted through the noises of battle. "It's just a scratch, right Robin?"

"Yeah – nothing serious," Robin replied with a nod, although the aching sensation couldn't disappear. Still, he had to keep up with the others, or risk losing the battle.

"Aw, you're no fun at all…" the female Noah complained playfully. She examined each glare directed to her lazily, then suddenly perked up as an idea crossed her mind. "Hey, hey, Exorcists, let's play a game!" Road said, flicking Lero up to deflect a simple hammer hit. It was amazing that a purple umbrella could withstand such a weight. Or perhaps it was just a matter of avoiding the blows, not blocking it.

"Why should we?" Allen shouted in the midst of all the turmoil.

"Because if you don't…"

The next second brought a large horde of Akuma leaping and snarling. They simply had to wait until their Noah master flicked her umbrella towards the general direction of the circus. The destruction that followed that action would be something they'd look forward to.

"And you see, _dear Exorcists_…" Road said slowly, tasting the word like a sweet candy in her mouth. "You really don't have a choice here."

Allen used his Clown Belt to destroy any Akuma that were nearby, but soon met his match as dozens of Level Threes assaulted him from behind. Lavi, meanwhile, was facing a different, yet also a hard ordeal as an overwhelming number of Level Twos and Threes assailed him from all sides. As for the disguised Kanda, he was already using Mugen properly, delivering an onslaught of powerful techniques to the unsuspecting Akuma. Screw hiding his identity: he had no choice but to use his Innocence.

But no matter how hard they fought, no matter how many attacks they managed to land on the enemy, they kept coming endlessly – after all, the Earl had more than enough to spare if it was for the sake of the Black Order's destruction.

The Exorcists struggled, both with their limited source of power and the relentless attacks from the Noah's side. With a final shout of defeat, Allen stepped forwards, facing Road's gleeful form, and nodded.

"What are we going to play?"

* * *

After gathering up his wits and courage, Pierrot decided that the best thing to do was to follow Kanda and see what he'll do next. It was perfectly foolproof, provided that the fool doesn't die first.

Pierrot held his laugh as a man fainted right in front of Kanda. The short spying session proved to be entertaining after all. But what happened afterwards really made him think twice about it.

The boy was slightly shocked when he saw the black cloud come seemingly out of nowhere and assaulted Kanda and three other people. The most shocking part was the fact that the one controlling them was a young girl.

The black figures – _Akuma_, he heard from the fight – were encircling the circus tents, willing to do anything their mistress wished them to. Their expressions were terrifying as well as amusing to Pierrot; terrifying because of obvious reasons, and amusing because they couldn't even spot him hiding behind a convenient stack of hidden barrels nearby.

Then _crash_ went the other stack of barrels right next to the one he was hiding behind. Pierrot swore indignantly – very inappropriate for a ten-year old – then ducked and grimaced as he felt showers of wooden splinters rain down on him. Thankfully, he didn't obtain any injuries; it was just unnerving to feel the little bits poking and prodding his skin.

He heard a white-haired boy shout out something, and suddenly the hordes of Akuma stopped attacking. The girl – a very creepy one, Pierrot added to himself – was creating some sort of door that popped out of nowhere. A few seconds of inaudible speaking later, the girl motioned for white-hair and the rest of the human-looking group – including the stupid cross-dressing samurai – to follow her through the entrance.

Pierrot already acknowledged the fact that the situation practically screamed _danger_. He knew that he could die at any moment, judging from how viciously the Akuma attacked their foes. However, he couldn't just stand there and watch helplessly as the samurai and the other people that were probablyhis friends embark in an adventure of sorts. Regardless of the threat, he somehow felt that he had to follow them, no matter what the repercussions were.

The boy scanned his surroundings and discovered that the Akuma were not watching the way. He could go to them now. He just needed something to stall the black monsters.

And then he saw his opportunity.

Next to his feet was a box of unused fireworks, the ones that exploded in the air. Although they were slightly dampened from the night air, there was a chance that they might be useable. Luck had been on his side many times, and it was with him once again. Inside the box was also a smaller box of matches – perfect.

Without a second thought, Pierrot took a matchstick and struck it quickly. He grabbed a handful of fireworks and lit its fuses up.

The flame died as soon as it reached the damp fuse string.

The boy lit yet another ten matches and threw them away in frustration as each fire fizzed out of life. Meanwhile, the Exorcists and two other people that battled them had entered through the door into a dark place. In a few seconds, they'll be gone from this place. Soon after, he'll never get a chance to chase after them.

"Please work, please work, _please_ work…" Pierrot chanted over and over again as he lit the final matchstick in the matchbox. Once again, he brought it towards the fuses and prayed. Maybe to a Fire God. Maybe to God in general. He didn't know for sure.

The fire dimmed for a split second, but that was only a brief moment. The fuses were lit up brightly, emitting an array of red sparks. When they burnt nearly to the end, he threw the fireworks as hard as he could possibly throw up in the air.

It was a marvellous sight. The fireworks exploded into different colours and shapes, attracting the Akuma's attention. It only made the Exorcists and the two other people glance once at them before entering the strange door.

A perfect distraction, Pierrot thought as he followed the Exorcists into Road's door.

* * *

_Dreamland – Crossroads_

_00.00.00_

_(19.45 PM in real-time)_

"It's a fun game, really. A searching game," Road explained in a dimension she created from the power of the Noah of Dreams. She opened her mouth and started to speak in a singsong tone.

_"North, South, East, or West,"_

_"Where to go? Which way is best?"_

_"Four things you shall seek to find,"_

_"Four things hidden amongst their kind,"_

_"One's a masked man in the place,"_

_"Where liars show their truthful face,"_

_"Two's a fickle little bird,"_

_"Within a cage, unseen but heard,"_

_"Three's a fellow holding tight,"_

_"To shadows reflected in his sight,"_

_"And last's a traitor through-and-through,"_

_"I wonder what it'll do to you?"_

Then she paused and continued, this time with her normal voice. "You win once you find all four things and head to the exit, which will appear right here. And don't worry, time doesn't move outside when the game starts!"

Robin decided that a very important piece of information was being held back from them. "But is there a time limit for _this_ 'game' in _this_ world?"

Road lifted two fingers in a 'victory' pose. "Two hours. No more, no less."

"What happens when the time hits zero?" Lavi grasped the hilt of his Innocence tightly, dreading the answer to his question.

"Simple," she answered. "You'll all die."

"What!? That's –!"

"My games, my rules, Exorcists! Now, any more questions before you start?"

"Where are you and Tyki going to be?" This time, Allen was the one who asked the question.

"Oh, we'll be long gone at the moment you start searching," Tyki answered with an unreadable smirk. "But we'll be watching."

Lavi would have asked another question about the last part of the riddle – it was the only thing that mentioned the Exorcists (or perhaps Road was being rhetorical) instead of just information on the hidden objects themselves – if it weren't for Road's interjection. "No more questions? Alright! The timer will start in about five minutes, so be prepared!"

Road opened a Wonderland door and stepped back into the outer world with Tyki and Lero. With a last glance, she smiled and spoke.

"Oh, and if you fail, everyone outside will also die. Have fun!"

And just like that, the two Noah left the Exorcists staring wide-eyed at the empty space in front of them, struck by the thought or hundreds of innocent people dying because of one game.

"Who are you again?" Robin was the one who broke the silence and gave a question towards Kanda, although Allen also eyed at the samurai inquisitively. Kanda swore mentally and decided to save the introductions and humiliations for later. A part of him wanted to murder the beansprouts for being utter idiots – although he had a feeling that the Idiot Rabbit knew more than he seemed; another part thanked his luck that his cover wasn't blown yet, despite his not-so-discreet usage of Mugen. He stayed silent and left the others staring at him with a strange look on their faces.

(At this point, Lavi had already come to a realisation about the 'woman's' identity. He wouldn't dare say it out loud to the oblivious Allen and Robin, in case Kanda tried to murder them. Road's Dreamland would be the perfect place for the samurai to commit one – or three – murders.)

Suddenly, a loud scream emanated from the back, nearby the place where they had stepped out of the door. The Exorcists, including Kanda instantly readied their weapons and got into an automatic guarding stance.

"Come out, whatever you are!" shouted Allen, using his Clown Cape to close off any blind spots surrounding him. "Or we'll attack!"

"Okay, okay! You don't have to threaten me like that!"

The figure stepped out of the shadows. The voice was that of a young boy's.

But the question was: where did he come from?

Kanda's eyes widened at the sight of the fair-haired, hazel-eyed little boy standing with a glare towards him and the rest of the group.

"It's a…boy?" three people muttered almost in unison as Pierrot came towards them and examined the three people.

"Who are you? Why are we here? Where is _here_ exactly? Who was that strange girl and guy and – and the _Akuma_ thingies? What's –"

"Better yet, who are YOU?" Lavi pointed a finger towards the boy and raised an eyebrow.

"I asked first!" the boy replied with a loud huff.

"Alright, alright! My name's Lavi," the red-haired man said. Then, deliberately skimming over Kanda, he continued: "Those two over there are Allen," he gestured towards the white-haired boy, "and Robin," another gesture towards the brunet. "We're all Exorcists, _yada_ _yada_, we'll explain later on. Now, name and occupation?"

"Pierrot," the boy replied. "Someone who just happened to be here."

"And why exactly are you 'just here'?" Lavi enquired further, letting his observant Bookman side do the questioning.

"I was following someone," was all that Pierrot said before pointing at Kanda. "That person over there –" He paused for a while after realising the deadly message that Kanda was sending him through that infamous glare of his. The note was simple: say who I am and you'll die.

"D-do you know who she is?" he continued, voice slightly trembling.

"That's what we were trying to find out before you showed up," answered Allen while taking a quick glance at Kanda. "Miss, would you mind telling us your name –"

By the time Allen had said the word 'Miss', the sword-wielder was already out of sight. The white-haired boy sighed audibly and scratched his head in confusion, wondering if any of his words had offended the lady.

"Maybe it was a 'Mrs'…?"

"Don't worry, Moyashi-chan!" Lavi said cheekily, ignoring Allen's glare. "I have a feeling we'll find out soon enough! Meanwhile, we've got to finish this game once and for all…if we want ourselves and a hundred or so others to live, that is," he continued less cheerfully and with a hint of grimness.

"One minute," Robin spoke up. Unknown to the others (except Bookman Junior), he was already counting the minutes – or rather, seconds – and figured out how much time they had before the start of the game. Allen and Lavi nodded and smiled grimly to each other.

"Let's split up so we can cover more ground," Lavi suggested. The two others agreed with a nod.

"Hope we make it to the end," Allen said to both Robin and Lavi before taking out Timcanpy from his hidden left pocket.

"We can use Timcanpy's help to report back to each other," he said whilst taking out the golden golem and poking it with a finger. The creature yawned, showing its perfect set of teeth, and bit Allen's finger lazily before hovering in the air above his head.

"Tim, I want you to go around and keep a lookout for any sign of danger." The more he watched the little golden contraption flit around, the more worried Allen became. Timcanpy was his Master's golem, and who knew what the bastard would say (or do) when he breaks? "You should also record our progress. If one of us needs you, they'll call you down when they spot you. You can do that, right?"

The golem seemed to bounce up and down before nodding slowly. Lavi sighed and thought: this is what happens when the Order decides to cut down the expenditure on golems – they had to rely on Timcanpy as the only airborne lookout.

"Let me come with you!" Pierrot suddenly shouted, running towards the three Exorcists.

"We haven't got much of a choice, have we?" muttered Lavi, slightly frowning. "Alright, just tag along with one of us then, kid."

"I'll do that," was Pierrot's brief reply before he settled down next to Allen. Instinctively, the boy wanted to follow the white-haired Exorcist, although he didn't know why.

"Remember, we only have two hours to find all four things: the 'masked man', the 'fickle little bird', the…'shadow fellow', and the 'traitor'," Lavi gave a quick recap of the 'hidden objects', then reminded them of the most important thing to do: "Don't stray around."

The Exorcists and Pierrot looked at each other with expressions of grim determination. The boy went together with Allen towards an easterly direction; Lavi, alone, to the west; and Robin south. Kanda had taken a direction heading to the north.

And somewhere else, quite a long ways from the dreamscape, a voice can be heard. A voice that was cheerful, yet so twisted that anyone hearing it could never understand the true emotions lying underneath the sickly sweet tone. It simply spoke out four little words that will be the downfall of five unfortunate individuals…

"Let the game begin."

* * *

That concludes this chapter. Have fun figuring out the clues. And don't forget that they still have to go to that French port town so they can reach Osaka and contact that other Lenalee. Just a friendly mission recap for all of you.

It was mentioned in the previous chapter's EDIT section, but the writing style will see a rather...interesting change. This chapter doesn't see much of that, since it was written years ago (and was never posted up until now).

See you all in a future indeterminate time period. Perhaps when white hairs sprout from the author's head. And for those old readers: hello, and goodbye again for now, unfortunately.

_**Footnotes:**__  
_

About Pierrot, the little OC: I noticed that I had neglected to describe him in previous chapters. As you can read, he is fair-haired, with hazel eyes. If you do have a hard time imagining him, just conjure up an image of Timothy, with his hair replaced by rather short blond hair (and the same with the eyes). If you hate him...I can only offer up an apology, and hope Pierrot won't be an annoying little brat - oh, he already _is_ one.

About Kanda: So far, these are the plot-relevant people who know of his real identity: Road, Tyki, Pierrot, and Lavi. Allen and Robin don't know (yet). And yes, the ridiculous kimono attire is still on. Try imagining it without throwing up at the insanity.

About Dreamland: If I recall correctly, it is theoretically possible for Road to conjure up such a world...? Not sure, but for the sake of the story, let's just say it's possible. Again, apologies if it is truly impossible. The 00.00.00 shows the time elapsed in the game, so it will end when it reaches 02.00.00.

A recap of what goes on with the rest of the cast: The Exorcist Lenalee is currently at the Order with her overprotective brother. Cross is somewhere around Europe - specifically, somewhere near France (and he's not dead yet, unlike the real manga plot).

27/7/13


End file.
